Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez have always hated each other until Santana's cousin Gabriella Montez shows up wanting Rachel but what happens when Santana starts falling for Rachel? Parings Finn/Santana,Gabi/Rachel and Rachel and Santana. Find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**With Rachel Berry.**

16 year old Glee Club Captian,resident Diva of McKinley High School , Rachel Barbra Berry, stared at herself one more time in the mirror before she grabbed her backpack and walked over to her dresser and picked up her brand new iphone that her dad and daddy gave her over the summer and she spent half her summer with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones and the other half in New York City with her cousins.

This was her Junior year and she wasn't going to be wearing her worst out of date style clothing, nope this year she was going to fit in and she was going to have more great friends not that she didn't love her best friends but still she only had three friends in her whole high two and half years at McKinley High school.

She was tought over the summer by Quinn and Mercedes to stand up to the head cheerleader and the biggest Bitch/Cheerio Caption Santana Lopez get to her and she was going to let Finn Hudson know that she was just going to be his friend since he was currently dating Santana Lopez since he broke up with Quinn over the summer after he found out that Quinn was dating Noah Puckerman who goes by Puck.

Rachel Berry had two great very open gay dads who loved her no matter what and they respected her and her friends. Kurt was gay and her parents loved him. Mercedes used to have a crush on Kurt until they straighted her out and she was okay with him being gay that didn't change the way they stayed friends.

Rachel has always been picked on and slushied at School because they didn't like that she loved to sing and wear clothes that were her way of life and she was also into girls and guys at the same time. She got called Man Hands, Other mean hurtful names and she was tired of being use to them.

She never thought that she would be into girls ever because everybody knows that she's so in love with Finn Hudson but now it's her Junior year, she wasn't going to have hope for something that was never going to happen. Finn Hudson was the Football quarterback and every girl in school always wanted Finn but she was way over the top in love with him and she was calming down for now on when it came to love.

Today Rachel Berry was wearing a light blue lace bra that showed a little cleavage with her black low cut top that showed off her very petite and small figure, she was also wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her hour glass figure perfectly and she has on light blue lace panties. She has her long dark brown hair down with a little curl to it and she put on her makeup which Kurt helped her with over the summer so she did it right. She has her black Gucci heels that made her look amazing.

She grabbed her car keys and walked downstairs and had breakfast then left for school after saying good bye to her dads.

She walked to her New black Audi that nobody has in Lima Ohio where she was born, not even Kurt The Diva Hummel had this car and she knew that he was jealous of her. She got in putting her seatbelt on and she pulled out ot the driveway.

**With Gabriella Montez.**

16 year old GabriellaRaquelMontez, Beautiful latina, perfect curvy but petite body, amazing C cup breat that almost looked like a D cup, Perfect natural tan features, long gorgeous dark brown almost hair with chocolate brown eyes and wonderful singing voice(But nothing like Rachel's voice) and all around good girl that's smart, Cheerleading Caption and Dance team member at her old school, Moved to Lima Ohio over the summer to live with her cousin Santana Lopez and her Aunt Kiramae after her mom Maria Montez got promotion in her Lawyer job but this time she was going to be moving to New Jersey, making Gabriella angry so she asked if she live with her cousin Santana and they talked to each other she was happy.

She moved in her Aunt's house late last night when Santana was sleeping and Santana hasn't seen her yet since she Santana left early for Cheerio practice. Gabriella walked into McKinley High School wearing her cute Black leggings that really showed off her long legs that went really well with her small petite body but she was still tall, she was wearing a jean mini skirt that fit her really well, with a white lace top and she was wearing a black lace bra under her top and lace panties under her leggings and skirt and she's wearing black Chanel heels. Her hair is down in her natural dark brown wavy curls flowing down her back and she's wearing light makeup with light lipgloss.

She walked to the main office and asked for her stuff and books and the Principle Mr. Figgings welcomed her with proud and Joy to his school and she thanks him before leaving to find her new locker.

She saw a few people staring at her wondering who she was and she felt like she going to throw up a little since she's always nervous going to a new school. The last school she was at was East High and she had everybody at her old school loving her even the teachers loved her but she only cared about her grades and making friends, She was now starting her Junior year with her cousin and was still getting use to being in Ohio knowing that her mom wasn't coming back for awhile. Before she left she had to break up with her then boyfriend Troy Bolton who she loved but they knew that they had to move on and she promised that she would visit her friends over the break and they promised the same.

Gabriella was also Bi and liked guys and girls and her best friend Allie Smithson was there for her as a best friend and a girlfriend but they broke up after she started dating Troy and they are still best friends. She was walking around to find her locker when she heard a voice she's sure she's heard before.

"Hey Finn baby, me and "B" are going to Breadsticks after school, do you want to join us? Santana Lopez asked grinning at her boyfriend with joy becaus she was finally with the guys she's always wanted to be with. She's wearing her new Cheerio's uniform skinny that fit her figure really well with her new white Cheerio sneakers and her jet black long hair was pulled into a high pony tail like always because all of the cheerio's had to be like that.

She was wearing a little makeup and she was holding onto her boyfriends hand grinning up at him. "You know it baby. Finn says pecking her lips.

"You know we are the perfect It couple in the whole school and I want to keep that way. Gabi heard her cousin say and she pops out of nowhere.

"Who is "B", Santana, and you always knew how to tame your men didn't you? Gabi asked smirking at her cousin.

16 year old Santana Lopez jumps a little turning around slowly and her eyes widen in shocked to see her cousin smirking at her with a smile.

"OH MY GOD GABRIELLA MONTEZ? She squeals letting go of Finn who is staring at his girlfriend confused as she ran to Gabriella who looked really hot to him but he would never cheat on Santana like Quinn did to him.

"Um I can't believe your here, was that you that came into my house late last night Briella? She asked smiling at her really happy to her homegirl again.

"Yes that was me and I can't believe you finally got your true man, he's fine girl and he's staring at me right now. Gabi says smirking at her.

Santana turns around giving him a"Don't even think about it" look and pulled Gabi with her.

"Baby this is my cousin and best friend Gabriella Montez and she's staying with me for awhile, isn't that great? San asked smiling at her boo.

"I_ guess _and nice to meet you Gabriella Montez, your cute but I can't lose my girlfriend. Finn says smiling at Santana who blushes.

"So I heard your in Glee Club together, could I join your Glee Club? if you guys doesn't mind. Gabi said softly making Santana nod grinning.

* * *

Gabi stares at her for a second before staring at Finn to see him glaring and she feels two strong arms around her waist making her jump and she turns around to see a very sexy and cute guy that's really tall that was latino looking and he had very cute hazel eyes and he had a mohawk which looked really sexy on him and she could tell that he worked out by the look of his muscles. He was wearing jeans looked good on him with a black muscle shirt and he smirks at her licking his lips.

"Hello there Puckerman, what do you think _your _doing? She heard her cousin's stern voice as she stared at the guy that was still holding onto her waist.

Puckerman stared at his ex fling Santana Lopez wondering why she cared that he saw a fine girl and had to have her.

"Chill out Santana, you know how I _get_ when it comes to _hot_ sexy girls with a banging body and you have boyfriend remember so let me get what I can have with out you bitching at me just this once. He said smirking at Gabriella who is blushing a little but his smirk is slapped off his face by Santana herself and Gabriella and Finn stares at her shocked.

"What do you think your _fucking _doing grabbing girls waist knowing that _I_ will kick your ass, shouldn't you be with _Man hands _or something? Santana glared at him with hard stern look making Gabriella move.

He stares at her onfused wonding why she was doing calling him out knowing that he wasn't into his ex girlfriend Rachel Berry anymore but they were still really good friends and he kind of liked the other latina standing beside his ex fling but good friend.

Just then Finn Hudsen walks over to them pulling Santana away from his ex best friend trying to calm her down.

"Hey guys, just stop okay, it's the first day of school and I don't want drama right now. Finn says staring at a very angry Santana Lopez, a very hurt Puckerman and confused Gabriella Montez. Gabriella stared at Finn seeing that he kind of looked like her ex boyfriend for a minute but Troy had blue eyes while Finn had brown eyes and Troy wasn't as tall then Finn was. She saw that he was wearing jeans with a white t shirt and black converses.

" Yo Finn man you better handle your woman because she knows damn well that I'm not seeing my ex Rachel Berry anymore, stop calling her _Man Hands _or other mean names because she doesn't have those and stop bullying people. Puck says standing up to her and she glares at him.

"Santana, _Rachel_ is my friend and Co Caption of Glee Club, have some respect before this relationship goes downhill. Finn says before his eyes widen is shock to see somebody walk into the school.

Puckerman is glaring at Santana as he holds his cheek."What the hell did you slap me for and you know what? Finn is right and Rachel is my friend too so please just back off before I just stop talking to you. Puck says glaring at her.

"I don't care about what you think _Puckerman_, just stay away from my cousin or I _will_ hurt you. Santana said smirking at him.

Gabriella stares at all of them and turns and her eyes widen in shocked. "Who is that walking into the school? She whispered. Santana stared at Gabi confused and she turns around with Puck and they all stare at the person shocked.

Coach Sue Sylvester stared at Rachel Berry and saw that she had a good type body and she knew that was flexiable and she had to think if she wanted Rachel on the Cheerio's team knowing that She could win. She walked off to think because she still needed a Co Caption of the Cheerio's and Santana was the Caption now since Quinn quit for Glee Club which Santana was in along with Brittany who wasn't the sharpest pen in the box but she was still a great Cheerleader. Gabriella got a call from Sue Sylvester two days ago and she asked if she join the team and she said that she won't be on the team unless her and the rest of the Cheerio's don't have to wear the Uniform's on fridays unless it was game day and Sue thought about it and she agreed but she said that she wasn't going to start until two days later so Santana doesn't know that Gabi is on the team.

Just then McKinley High's Number one Diva girl that was slightly smaller then Gabriella walked into the school walking very proudy swaying her hips with her best friends Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes beside her while wearing very sexy and form fitting black skinny jeans that hugged her very nice hour glass figure perfectly with a black low cut top that showed a little of her cleavage and they saw that her breast were bigger this year and the stop also showed off her very petite and small frame and you could see her stomach a little which shocked them all but Gabriella who didn't know her. They saw that her hair was down flowing down her back and she had a little curl to it and her makeup that amazing. She was wearing Black Gucci heels.

Rachel Berry stopped infront of Santana, Finn and Puck and looked at that girl that took her on and off again Crush away from her last year knowing that it would kill her but she got over it with the help of her friends, she and Finn are even more happy as friends since they got close last year and she wanted it to stay that way for a very long time because she really loves Finn even as a friend. She stared at her ex boyfriend Noah Puckerman smiling at him nicely.

"Hello Santana, Finn, and Noah, it's a nice delightful and pleasant day at McKinley High, were finally Junior's this year and I see you have a new friend? Rachel said smiling brightly at the group in front of her nicely.

Santana Lopez couldn't believe she was staring at her school mate and Glee Club Co caption Rachel Berry not wanting to slushie her because she looked really good on the first day and she wasn't in the mood to deal with her grammer talk like always but she wasn't hating on her right now and she gives her a small smile as she stood with her friends and San stood next to her boyfriend and other Glee Club Caption Finn Hudson holding hands.

Rachel glanced at their hands trying not to cry right now because she hated that Finn fell for Santana afte she slept with him which the whole school knew about last year and Rach really liked him.

"Nice first day of school look _Man hands_, This is my cousin Gabriella Montez, she's staying with me for now on, is that a problem with youand if you talk to me like that again I will, punch your lights out do you understand me? Santana asked glancing at her and her friends.

"I have no idea where you got the the concept that I was talking to you in any wrong manner and you don't _own_ me Santana Lopez. Rachel snapped.

Santana glares at her hard and is about to jump her when Gabriella stepped in holding her back.

"Calm down San, no need to be rude and that's not nice to call somebody mean names like those unpleasant hurtful words, say sorry. Gabi says.

All 8 of them stare at Gabriella surprised and Rachel stares at her really surpised that she stood up for her.

"_Not_ going to happen chica and what the hell is wrong with you Gabi? there Gleeks and I might be in Glee club but I'm still popular. She says walking away with Finn holding onto his hand and Santana stops when she sees that Gabriella isn't next to her.

"Yo,_ Ella _you better be next to me in 10 minutes before I do something you _will _regret. Santana said giving her a stern look and Gabi sighs.

"I'm sorry about my cousin Santana, she hasnt been the same since her dad died years ago and she covers it up by pissing people off and sleeping around but I know the true side of my cousin and I wish she would stop covering up knowing that she needs more friends. Gabi asked smiling brightly.

"Wow, we knew that Santana had problems but we didn't know about that and we would love for _you _to join our Glee club because we could use some more people your like yourself but can you sing? Rachel asked grabbing ahold Noah's hand who smiles at his other best friend and Gabi stared at him smiling nicely.

"I think I'm a good singer but Santana told me about _your _voice and I would love to see what you got Rachel. Gabi said grinning.

Rachel stared at her slightly new crush smiling nicely while thinking about ways to piss her worst nightmare off and took something out of her purse and wrote something down on a sticknote then hands it to Gabriella who took it and she saw that it was Rachel's number.

"Call me sometime Gabriella, you seem so nice then Santana and we could go over some songs and maybe become friends, come on gang. They left waving at her and Gabi smiled to herself before finally found her locker and put some of her books in it, she closed her locker and walked off with her cousin Santana and her new friend Finn who was really nice.

* * *

**Later at Glee Club with everybody.**

Almost everybody was in the choir room waiting for Mr Schuester to walk in and Rachel looked around and saw that the new girl Gabriella Montez was talking to Santana smiling and laughing with each other and she sighs softly making her friends stare at her making sure she's okay.

Gabriella looked away from her cousin and stared at everybody and they were smiling at her nicely but her eyes landed on Rachel Berry who was talking to her friends before she glanced at her waving at her slightly and Gabi smiles back and waves before turning back to Santana.

Mr. Schuester walked in the room with a big smiling knowing that somebody new signed up for Glee club and he saw that she was standing at the Piano with Santana who was smiling brightly at the new girl who he knew nothing about but he was happy.

"Hello there are you here to join Glee club?" He asked walking in making everybody but Gabriella take their seats and Gabi nodded smiling nicely at him.

"Yes I am, Mr Schuester if that's okay with you?" Gabriella said so nicely with soft but strong voice and she kind of made him think about Rachel who was also that nice.

"Ok um you must be Gabriella Montez am I right?" He asked and she nods smiling.

"Okay everybody, we have somebody new trying out for Glee, respect her please, let's see what you got. He say sitting down with the group.

She put the music on and everybody stares at her knowing the song and Santana smirks at her swaying to the beat in her chair with Brittany and Gabi started swaying her hips a little smiling at everybody and Rachel stares at her wondering what she's going to sound like.

Gabi..."**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_** **_Drifting through the wind_** **_Wanting to start again_**.

She gets into it when she sees everybody moving to the beat. smirks at everybody while singing.

Gabi..."**_Do you ever feel, _** **_Feel so paper thin_** **_Like a house of cards_** **_One blow from caving in._**

She smirks at everybody with a flirty smiling while singing.

Gabi..."**_Do you ever feel already buried deep_** **_Six feet under scream_** **_But no one seems to hear a thing_**

**_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_** **_Cause there's a spark in you._**

She gets into it making her voice get higher closing her eyes making Rachel and everybody and everybody cheers for her and Rachel frowns slightly but still has a small smile on her face as she listens to Gabriella sing the song.

She sees Gabriella walk over to Finn grinning and sit next to him smirking while singing which Santana frowns as little as her cousin sings to her boyfriend which wasn't cool with her.

Gabi..."**_You just gotta ignite the light_** **_And let it shine_** **_Just own the night_** **_Like the Fourth of July._**

She closed her eyes at this part making everybody froze in shocked at how great she is and she opened her eyes smiling at Finn who is smiling back at her and Santana and Rachel stop smiling not happy and just listen.

Gabi..."_**Cause baby you're a firework**_ _**Come on show em what your worth**_ _**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_ _**As you shoot across the sky-y-y.**_

She gets up from the seat dancing around him and Rachel. Gabi smirks and walks over to her cousin swaying her hips and Santana does the same smirking at her and everybody stands up and dancers with her and Santana grins at her shaking her hips to the beat as she sings.

Gabi..."**_Baby you're a firework_** **_Come on let your colors burst_** **_Make em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_** **_You're gunna leave em fallin down-own-own._**

She goes back to the front singing the next part of the song seeing Brittnany, Matt, Mercedes and Mike dancing together while Finn, Puck, Artie, and Tina are dancing around each other.

Gabi..."**_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_** **_You're original, cannot be replaced_** **_If you only knew what the future holds_** **_After a hurricane comes a rainbow._**

She grins while singing pulling Quinn and Tina up doing a dance and they watch her making them do the same smiling having fun.

Gabi..."**_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_** **_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_** **_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_** **_And when it's time, you'll know._**

She buts her heart into his part of the song as she sings and Rachel can tell.

_**You just gotta ignite the light**_ **_And let it shine_** **_Just own the night_** **_Like the Fourth of July._**

She shakes her hips singing the song perfectly making everybody but Rachel and Mr. Schue dance in the room having a great time and she smiled at them while singing loving this group.

Gabi..."**_Cause baby you're a firework_** **_Come on show em what your worth_** **_Make em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_** **_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

**_Baby you're a firework_** **_Come on let your colors burst_** **_Make em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_** **_You're gunna leave em fallin down-own-own._**

She stared at everybody loving that they like her that much she's getting them to dance and she walked over to San smirking and danced with her and her new friends and she saw them all singing with her but Rachel.

Gabi..."**_Boom, boom, boom_** **_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_** **_It's always been inside of you, you, you_** **_And now it's time to let it through._**

She stared at singing this part softly in her way and she smiles at them all making them jump around the room.

Gabi..."**_Cause baby you're a firework_** **_Come on show em what your worth_** **_Make em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_** **_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._**

She stared at Rachel wondering what she wasn't moving with the rest, so she danced over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her up from her seat making her stare at her shocked but Gabi sang to her smiling.

Gabi..."**_Baby you're a firework_** **_Come on let your colors burst_** **_Make em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_** **_You're gunna leave em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_**

She held onto Rachel's hand smiling at her and Rachel danced along with her having fun and Gabi was shocked when Rachel started singing with her and they sang together finishing up the song.

Both_**...Boom, boom, boom**_ _**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_ _**Boom, boom, boom**_ _**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.**_

She smiled at everybody giggling before staring at her " Mr. Schuester said smiling at her and Gabi smiles brightly before squealing and hugging the rest of the Glee club who welcomed her with open arms.

Rachel stared at Gabriella who was smiling brightly and she was amazing in everyway and she was going to like making Santana's life hell this year.

Rachel snapped out of her thought to see Gabriella holding onto her hand smiling brightly.

"Come on Rach, Glee is still happening and I want you to sit with me if that's okay? She says making Rach nod and they sit down together.

Finn,Quinn, Brit, Santana and the rest of the Glee club stare at Rach and Gabi smile at each other holding onto each other's pinkie's like Brit and Santana use to do and they focused on the songs. Gabi stares at her new crush Rachel wishing she could ask her out but she wasn't sure if Rachel was that way.

* * *

A week later Gabriella Montez walked into school wearing her new Cheerio's uniform with her long dark brown wavy hair up in a very neat high pony tail with her sneakers and she was wearing a little bit of makeup. Everybody respected Gabi now that she became a cheerio and they were shocked when she told the jocks and the cheerio's to leave Rachel Berry alone for now on or they were going to have to deal with her.

"Hey _Riella_, are you ready for Duets today? Gabriella heard a voice ask her and she turns around to see her new best friend and crush Rachel Berry smiling at her brightly since they were both cheerio's these days and Gabriella became Co Caption of the cheerio's. Rachel was shocked that she was really happy to be a cheerleader. She nods hugging her bestie before they stared walking down the hall talking.

Santana stood at her locker with Brittany as she stared at Rachel and Gabi talking and she wasn't happy that they were so close and she wasn't really happy when Rachel's at her house.

"Hey San, where is Finn today? Brit asked staring at her best friend. "It's home sick today Brit and what's going on with Rachel and Gabs? She asked.

"There dating each other I think and they are cute together. Brit says opening her locker. "Hell no "B they can't be together. She says pissed.

"Well why don't you ask them? She says before leaving Santana alone. A few hours later Santana sees Rachel at her locker and she walks over to her.

"Back off Man hands, you better stay away from my cousin, got it? Santana snapped at her hard. Rachel stood there amazed at how jealous she is.

"Or what Santana? are you really going to tell me what to do since I'm a Cheerio now? I would hate to see _your _Caption spot get taking away from under your nose, I won't stop hanging out with Gabriella because she's my friend and I just might do something you won't like. She smirks.

"Like what Berry, take my spot away from me, I earned that spot after Quinn quit, so fuck off Man hands. She smirked back.

"Who said anything about taking your_ spot _Lopez, I was thinking about something else. Rachel says slamming her locker shut.

"Like what Man hands? you don't scare me your a midget that has no friends. She snapped at her making Rachel frown.

"Back off Lopez, I will tell Sue what your really like, I made it clear that nobody messes with _Berry_ or they deal with me. The voice says.

Rach and Santana turn around to see Gabriella glaring at them with her arms crossed while walking closer to them.

"Please what does she mean to you anyways? San asked.

"She means the_ world _to me _Tana_ and if you hurt her I will hurt you much harder and tell Finn what you do when your not with him. She smirked.

"Whatever, like she's going to make my life hell, she's a Gleek and I will get what I want, mess with me again. San said about to walk off.

"Really Santana, so you don't mind that I asked your cousin out on a date for tonight? Rachel yelled making San stop walking and she slowly turns around ready to punch her out.

"What are you saying Berry? She asked not believing her. "I asked Gabriella out and she said yes, do you understand? Rachel asked.

Santana froze in shocked and yells"YOU DID WHAT? She says glaring at her hard.

**Find out what happens next. The song Gabi sang was Fireworks by Katy Perry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**With Santana Lopez.**

Santana Lopez stared at Rachel Berry not caring that she's a Cheerio or not, she still wanted to kick her ass but she couldn't because Gabriella would kick her ass and she wasn't having that.

"Whatever, like she's going to make my life hell, she's a Gleek and I will get what I want, mess with me again. She says glaring at them before turning around about to walk off.

"_Really_ Santana, so you don't mind that I asked your cousin out on a date for tonight? She heard Rachel yelled making her stop walking not believing this news. She stared at Rachel Berry not liking this at all and she walks closer to her giving her a stern look.

"What_ are _you saying _Berry_? She asked not believing her and Rachel stares into Santana's eyes smirking at her.

"I asked Gabriella out for a date, do you understand now Lopez? Rachel asked making Gabriella snicker at her comment. Santana froze in shock not believing this at all and glances at Gabi and sees her smiling brightly at Rachel.

Santana gets pissed and yells"YOU DID WHAT? She says glaring at them hard. Gabi frowns seeing Santana get into ready to hurt Rachel who was her friend but she never really asked her out and she was surprised that Rachel liked girls like her and she blushes a little.

"Come on San, she was just joking, were not really going on a date and she's my friend. stop being a bitch right now. Gabi says pushing her away.

"Bitch you did not push me, do you know who I am? She asked rolling her head giving her cousin a stern look. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"_Trust _me Lopez, everybody in this whole school knows who the _fuck_ you are and everybody is getting tired of your bitchy ways because I know I am and just for once in your life, stop putting people down because your only going to get hurt in the end_. _She says closing her locker before walking off.

Santana frowns not believing this shit, she looks up staring at Gabriella who looks down awkwardly.

"Can't you just try to be nice for once because I really want Rachel to like me without your bullshit, can you do that for me? She asked softly.

"Just because your closed to _Man hands,_ doesn't mean I have to be friends with that Gleek, god stop acting like her, it's not right to have two Rachel Berry's in the whole school, I mean it, stop hanging out with her. Said Santana walking off hating herself for snapping at her cousin.

* * *

Gabriella Montez walked into English class spotting Rachel Berry sitting at her deck and Gabi sways her perfect _Cheerio _hips smiling slightly before sitting next to her. "Hey Rachel can I talk to you about what happened in the hallway? She says softly looking at the other _Cheerio_ in front of her.

"Look I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to get under Santana's skin since she made my life a living hell,I never wanted her to hate you. She says.

Brie giggles at the shorter girl in front of her before she grabs ahold of Rachel's hand lacing it with her making her gasps at the hand laced with her and Rachel stares into Gabi's eyes.

"Rach, your my only true friend here and I don't want to lose you, just because Santana hates you. Said Gabi smiling at her brightly.

"Your one of my best friends now Brie and I don't want to lose you also please forgive for that crap in the hallway. She said smiling slightly.

"Are you kidding me Rach, I always wanted somebody to tell my cousin off, I don't care about her, she's a bitch. She says grinning.

"But anyways are you busy tonight Rachel Barbra Berry? Gabriella said smirking at her with a flirty smile, making Rachel giggle softly.

"That depends are you asking me out as a _best friend _or a real date Gabriella Raquel Montez? She smirked back at her.

"Well if you don't have plans with Kurt or the girls I was asking you out on a real first date, what do you say? Rachel stared at her grinning.

"I would be honored to go on a first date with you Riella, where are we going? She asked smiling at their hands blushing.

"I was thinking that we can go to Breadsticks then after we would go dancing, does that sound good to you? Rachel nods.

The teacher walks in and the girls let go of each others hand but smile at each other once in awhile while listening to the teacher.

**Awhile Later.**

After the whole thing in the hallway with Rachel Berry telling her off, she couldn't help but respect her now but she also hated her for flirting with her cousin knowing that she would hate it but she was Finn Hudson's girlfriend and she loves it but knows that sleeping around was her main plan in high school for some stupid reason and she kind of missed it.

She was suprised that Gabriella stood up for "_Man hands"_ after she walked down and she asked for herself to be more nicer to Rachel and she didn't want that and if it kills her then so what. She wasn't ever going to be friends with Rachel Berry. She was in a relationship with the hottest guy in school Finn Hudson and she was going to make Rachel cry by flirting with her man alot more but it looks like it won't hurt her.

She walked to her next class and saw her worst nightmare Rachel Berry sitting in her seat texting on her cell making Santana scoff annoyed that Rachel even has friends but she does. She sighs softly before sitting down next to Rachel and she grabs her hand.

"What happened in the hallway this morning was wrong on your part Berry don't you think? She asked staring into her eyes smirking.

"Do you hear yourself sometimes Santana, I don't get why you hate me so much but but I'm _not _sorry for sticking up for what I believe is wrong in everyway. She says glaring at the Head Cheerio.

"Just because your a Cheerio Rachel, doesn't mean I still won't in my right mind, kill you in long run, your nothing but a loser. She snapped.

Rachel stares at her worst nightmare not believeing she said that, she frowns feeling the tears start to come.

"All these damn years I have wondered what it's like to be like Santana Lopez, the girl that doesn't back down from a fight, who doesn't take anybody's crap sitting down, and the girl that on the inside has a great heart when she's not being a bitch to everybody. Santana stares at her.

"What happened to girl that use to be my best friend since Pre school all the way up to Freshman year? She asked softly wiping her tears.

"She grew up Rachel, She's not here anymore because she's tired of people like you always getting up in her grill, okay? She snapped.

"Well sorry if you think I'm _getting _up in your grill, Santana but I not going to have you talking to me like I'm some stupid person. She says meaning every word.

"What are you going on about_ Man hands_, is this some kind of joke because your jealous of me being with Finn? you really are a loser aren't you, I never thought that Rachel Berry could be even more of a loser than she already is, What does that say about yourself Berry? Said Santana.

"It _says_ that I'm just like everybody else in this school dealing with shit from you and your crew, that I tought myself to stick up to Bullies like _yourself_, no matter how many times I'm slushied, called mean names, bullied or even laughed at, I will never let Jocks or Cheerio's or anybody else push me down any longer then you already have and just because I'm a cheerio, doesn't mean I'm going to be a jerk like you. Said Rachel sighing.

"You have no right to be a Cheerio and Gabriella doesn't really like you, just give it Rachel, nobody likes you and I just might just talk to Sue Sylvester about taking you off the team. She smirked but frowns when she sees Rachel looking into her eyes with tears coming down her face and she doesn't wipe them away.

"I'm so tired of the way you treat me, that's why I'm a stronger person than this Santana, I'm keeping my head held high and my life focused on my dreams, so please just stay away from me when were not in Glee club or Cheerleading. She says softly letting go of her hand turning around listening to the teacher talk.

Santana looks away from Rachel for once in her life Speechless not sure why she felt heartbroken for what Rachel just said to her.

**Later That night.**

Santana sat on her bed not sure why she's feeling this way, she was feeling sad about being alone while Finn was still sick and she missed her baby so much. Just then her cell rings and she sees that Quinn Fabray was calling her which suprised her since they weren't friends anymore.

"What do you want Fabray? Santana asks rolling her eyes for a second.

"_**I just wanted to tell you that** **Finn is at the new underage club and I see him flirting with some girls. **_Quinn says from the other end of the line.

Santana got off her bed not believing this and she told Quinn that she would be there soon. She hangs up and changed out of her night clothes and put on something more hotter. She looked at herself in the Mirror liking her choice of clothing.

She was really glad that Rachel wasn't into her_ boyfriend _anymore but now that he was at the club cheating on her with some other girls, wasn't cool with her and she was going to tell him that loud and clear.

Santana walked downstairs wearing a jean mini skirt that fit her body really well with a light green lace tank top and she had a jean jacket on over her top and she has on black heels. Her hair is down this time and she was wearing a little bit of Makeup and she checked herself before she left her room.

She walked out of the house and got in her car pissed as hell and drove off after starting it and she pulled up at the club and found a parking spot and got out after turning it off and she locked her car then walked right into the club not even needing ID since her uncle owns the club.

She looks around wondering where the hell was her _so_ called boyfriend and why he was flirting with other girls that weren't her.

She looks around one more time when she spots her cousin Gabriella wearing a very sexy black Chanel halter mini dress that looked really hot on her and her hair was down in perfect curls and she was wearing black heels.

She sees her dancing really sexy with Rachel Berry? wait she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Rachel was wearing a very sexy brown form fitting tube dress that was really short but she looked good, she has on black heels and her hair was in curls with her side bangs in her face a little and Rachel had her hand around Gabriella's neck while swaying her hips matching Gabi's moves.

Santana saw that the rest of the Glee Club members but the teacher were there also dancing and just having a great time and she walked over to Quinn pulling her to the side.

"Where is he Quinn before I start yelling at people? Santana asked glaring hard. Quinn points and Santana turns around to see that Finn was indeed dancing on the dance floor grinding on some random girl who was grinding her ass on Finn hard.

She frowns not believing she's seeing this and she turns back Quinn who is staring at her wondering what she's going to do about Finn.

She whispers in her ear and they go over to the other girls and tell them what's going on. Rachel and Gabi stare at Santana and tells her that they don't want any part of it. "What the_ hell _Brie, I know you don't like me right now but this my _man_ were talking about here, can't you do this for me? Asked San.

"You know damn that I'm on_ my _first date with Rachel here and I don't want to be apart of this, figure it out yourself. Gabi says pulling Rachel with her but she gets stopped by Rachel's hand and she looks at her confused.

"Why don't you show him that your not going to take his crap by singing a song or not, that's what I would do anyways, good luck with everything Santana and I hope your relationship works. Rachel says before leading Gabi away.

"I won't do that in front of everybody in this club and I will just go over to him and talk. She says rolling her eyes before walking..

* * *

**At Glee Club.**

After her date with Rachel Berry two days ago,Gabriella couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked into Glee Club wearing her uniform like always and she sees everybody talking to each other about something and she sat down with Quinn who she became great friends with.

"How was your date with Rach last night, did you guys kiss yet? Quinn asked whispering and Gabi nodded thinking about her first kiss with Rachel and she Glanced over to Finn and Rachel who are laughing with each other about whatever there talking about.

Mr. Shuester walked in asked if anybody had a song before they started Duets but nobody said anything and he said that they should start by picking there partners and coming up with the songs on the spot. He asked Gabriella to go first and she stood up and walked over to the Piano and picked out a name from the hat and she saw that she was going to be singing with Finn Hudson and she smiles slightly.

"I got Finn, are you ready to sing with me Finn? Gabi says smiling and Finn nods getting up and stands by her smiling and she smiles at him as the music starts playing and Gabriella starts first.

Gabi..."_I hear the ticking of the clock_ _I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_ _I wonder where you are tonight_ _No answer on the telephone._

She smiles softly looking into Finn's eyes while singing.

Gabi..."_And the night goes by so very slow_ _Oh I hope that it won't end though_ _Alone._

Everybody that was sitting stared at each other at Gabriella as she stared at Finn smiling brightly while walking closer to him and Finn grabs her hand softly making Rachel and Santana frown slightly and listen to them.

Gabi..."_Till now I always got by on my own_

Both..."**_I never really cared until I met you_** **_And now it chills me to the bone_** **_How do I get you alone_** **_How do I get you alone._**

Finn danced with her wrapping his arm around her waist making her grin up at him as he sang his part.

**Finn..."You don't know how long I have wanted** **to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh**

Both..."**_You don't know how long I have waited_** **_and I was going to tell you tonight_**

Gabi..."_But the secret is still my own_

Finn..."**Ohh and my love for you is still unknown**

Both..."**_Alone._**

**_Gabriella gets into it closing her eyes as moves out of his grip smiling and she sings._**

Gabi..."_O__hhhhh_**_,_**

Finn..."**Ohhhhhh.**

Gabi..."_Till now I always got by on my own_

Both..."**_I never really cared until I met you_** **_And now it chills me to the bone_** **_How do I get you alone_** **_How do I get you alone._**

**_They take a break from singing and just dance with each other smiling then they start again._**

Gabi..."_How do I get you alone._

Finn grabs her hand lightly getting into it making her blush.

Finn..."**How do I get you alone.**

They stare at each other softly and finish the last part of the song

Both..."**_How do I get you aloneee. _**

They end the song and everybody claps for them making them take a bow and they sit down. Rachel goes next and picks Puck to sing with her.

The stand up and smile at each other before the song playing. (I know Puck never sang this song with Rachel but just go along with it thanks).

Puck..."**Just a small town girl** **livin' in a lonely world** **She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.**

Rachel smiles at her best friend Noah as he grins at her and she smiles while swaying her hips singing her part next.

Rachel..."_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_ _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

The Glee members start singing backup making Rachel and Puck smile at each other laughing while moving close to each other.

Puck..."**A singer in a smoky room.**

Rachel..."_The smell of wine and cheap perfume._

Both..."**_For a smile they can share the night_** **_It goes on and on and on and on._**

The rest keep singing backup while getting up and dancing around the room as Rachel and Puck keep singing to each other.

Both..."**_Strangers waiting_** **_Up and down the boulevard_** **_Their shadows searching in the nights_** **_Streetlights, people_** **_Living just to find emotion_** **_Hiding somewhere in the nights._**

Puck grabs Rachel's hand spinning her around once before he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and Rachel sings her part next.

Rachel..."_Working hard to get my fill,_ _Everybody wants a thrill._

Both..."**_Payin' anything to roll the dice_** **_Just one more time._**

They sway together while singing.

Rachel..."_Some will win,_

_Both..." **some will lose**_ _**Some are born to sing the blues**_ _**And now the movie never ends**_ _**It goes on and on and on and on.**_

They enjoy everybody joining in and they keep singing together feeling great that there best friends.

All Glee Members..."**_Don't stop believin_** **_Hold on to that feelin'_** **_Streetlight, people_** **_(repeat)_**

They stare at the group and they all sing the last note together.

**_Don't stop!._**

They finish the song and everybody cheers while laughing. "That was amazing guys, We will pick up were we left off tomorrow. Mr. Shuester says.

Everybody grabs there stuff and start leaving the room but Santana pulls Finn and they stay there for awhile.

"Why have you been ignoring me and treating this relationship like we don't have something going on? Santana asked slightly annoyed.

"Um I don't want to start this right now babe, can't we talk about this another day? Finn asked really not in the mood to be around her.

"Are you trying to break up with me Finn because I really don't like that idea and it's not a good one if you are. She says getting upset.

"Santana, I don't like what's been going on with you and Rachel and it's starting to bug me,we need a break from us for awhile because I just need time to think about things before we can start working on our relationship, I'm sorry but I need to get home. Finn says leaving Santana standing there alone.

"Have I really been that bitchy to people that it's messing up my relationship with my own boyfriend? She asked herself softly.

"Maybe it's time to start changing my ways before I really lose my man and maybe Rachel Berry isn't all that bad in life. She says.

"If you ever need somebody to talk to then I'm always free to talk Santana. She heard a voice say and she looks up to see Rachel standing there.

"Are you serious Rachel? because I'm not in the mood for jokes. She says getting really scared about her relationship.

"I never joke about talking to a friend or a fellow Glee member, you have my number if you want to talk about anything. She says before walking off holding hands with Gabriella who just showed up.

"I need to get home and think about everything that happened today. Said Santana sighing and leaving the room.

**With Gabi and Rachel.**

Rachel stared at Gabriella as they sat at Breadsticks together while holding onto each other's hands.

"That was really nice of you to talk to Santana, I know she was feeling upset about Finn. Said Gabriella who is staring at her sort of girlfriend.

"I don't want to see her upset no matter how much she hurt me, she's still a person with feelings and I want to help in anyway. Rachel says.

"Can I ask you something really serious Rach? Asked Gabriella and Rachel nods wondering what's going on.

"You can ask me anything you want Riella, what's on your mind? She asked kissing her hand lightly still holding onto it.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry? Gabriella asked softly while looking down. Rachel squeals making Gabi look at her.

"What took you so long, yes I will be your girlfriend because you so get me and we like the same things. She says getting up and sits beside her new girlfriend and kissed her sweetly on the lips making Gabriella close her eyes feeling sparks.

"Gabriella is that you?" The voice asked her making them pull away and Gabriella's eyes widen in shock.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Alone from Glee and Don't Stop Believing from Glee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I smiled at my new best friend and new fellow Glee Club member, Gabriella Montez as she asked me what I have been hoping for since I first met her and when she did I couldn't help but squeal and sit next to her and press a sweet but somewhat passionate kiss on her amazingly soft lips that makes my heart beat stronger, I can feel her kiss me back as I have my eyes closed and I feel her place her hands on my waist as we keep kissing.

"_Gabriella is that you_? I heard some voice asked her and I feel her pull back really fast and I groan softly not liking this person already messing up our makeout session and I glance over at my girlfriend to see her eyes widen in shock and I turn my head to see a group of people our age standing in front of us with confused looks on their faces.

"_Rie_, do you know these people standing in front of us looking like there about to kill me or something?" I had to ask her because I saw that one of the guys was staring at her with a slight hurt look on his face and I couldn't believe a guy, like him had such amazing ocean blue eyes and he did look pretty good but I wasn't even about to get some guy I don't know to be mine when I was perfectly happy with my new girlfriend but I'm not sure what's going on.

"Yes I know them Rasberry, what are you guys doing here in Lima? Gabi asked them getting up from the booth hugging everybody and I can't believe she gave me a cute little nickname. everybody mostly calls me _Man Hands _or other names that I really don't want to repeat.

"Were starting your school now, East High told the whole schoolthat some students would be going to different schools for two years and we got picked to join your school, don't you just love us even more _Briella_? I heard a guy with a deep voice say to her and I saw that he had odd looking hair that was wild and looked like Jacop Ben Israel but his hair wasn't red like Jacop's and he looked much better than the annoying blog freak that's in love with me. This guy was african american and he had lighter brown skin.

"I can't believe your here Chaddy bear, I missed you all and I'm glad your starting my new school. She says making me clear my throat and she and everybody around her, all stare at me wondering why I was even there looking at them.

"Who is this Cheer _whore_ Ella, did we_ just _see you making out with her? I glance at the girl that said that about me and I saw that this girl had long blond wavy curly hair with tan skin and hazel brown eyes ask her while wearing a lot of pink which I was suprised to see a girl like herself wear something so pretty but a little too much for my taste.

Gabriella sighs making me roll my eyes at her knowing that this relationship might be over before it even starts. She walks over to me smiling brightly pulling me up from the booth never letting my hand go, I smirk at the girl in pink who scuffs while glaring at me.

"Gang this is Rachel Barbara Berry and my new girlfriend as of a few minutes ago. Gabi says smiling at me, I stare at her friends nicely.

"It's a pleasure to meet my girlfriend's delightful friends, I'm glad that I could be the first to welcome you to Lima Ohio. I said making them stare at me surprised that I talked like I own a world wide power company and I feel Gabi hold my hand strongly making me stare at her.

"Are you really going to pick her knowing that she's a short girl that's not even pretty Riella? I heard that blond girl ask her and I didn't want to hear it.

"Nice to meet you also Rachel, I'm Troy Bolton, this is Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson and Ryan and Sharpay Evans. I stare at them nicely saying hello and they say hello back and they all ignored the girl with blond who is named Sharpay.

"How did you guys know that I was at Breadsticks? Gabriella asked making me stare at them wondering the same thing.

"I called your Aunt's house and your cousin Santana told us that you were at Breadsticks on a date and we just came here and here we are. Troy says.

* * *

"I'm so happy that I can be with my friends again, do you mind if I talk to them and I will see you tomorrow? She asked me and I frown wanting to spend more time with my girlfriend but I can see that she really wants to see her old friends so I nod grabbing ahold of my stuff before kissing Brie's cheek and saying good bye to her friends and I walk off swaying my hips and I get to the door and I turn back one more time to see my own girlfriend kissing Troy on the lips not caring that I'm standing here and I walk out with tears in my eyes.

I walk to my car sobbing not believing this and I get in the car starting it and drive off to Quinn's house and I see Puck's car in the driveway.

I text Quinn telling her that I want her outside and she comes out wearing skinny jeans with a red tank top and her hair is down.

She walks to my car and sees tears coming down my face and I just break down.

** In Nobody's POV.**

"Hey Rachy, what's going on and why are you crying?" She asked her best friend not sure what's going on.

Rachel cries really hard now and Quinn opens the door and hugs her wondering what Gabriella or Santana did to her.

"Rachel, your my bestie for life but your scaring me and I want to know what's going on that's making you cry, please talk to me? She says softly.

"Quinny, me and Gabriella are finally in a place in our agreeing bond that it has formed into us becoming a _offical_ couple." She says making Quinn smile.

"Rachel, that's great but why are you crying, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend right now? She asked her best friend and Rachel starts crying harder.

"I thought we would be together right now, but when we were making out somebody called her and we pulled away to see that her old friends from her old school are now joining our school Monday and she wanted to hang out with them to catch up and I wanted to give her this chance but when I was walking to the door, I turned around one more time to blow her kiss and I." Quinn smiles at that.

Rachel stops talking making Quinn frown wondering what Gabi did.

"Calm down Rach, your too pretty to be having your makeup messed up and your a Cheerio now, which sucks because I miss my best friend but I tried out yesterday and I made the team. Quinn says making Rachel stare at her suprised.

"Are you serious Quinn Fabray? you did this to spend time with me? Rachel asked softly making Quinn nod and she grins a little.

"Your my best friend Rachel Barbara Berry and I want to know what happened when you turned around. She says giving her a look.

"I saw her sitting on one of the guy's lap that's one of her friends and I saw my _own _girlfriend kissing some guy that I thought was just her friend and I couldn't stay there any longer knowing that my girlfriend was cheating on me with some guy, Quinn I was staring to love her. She says crying again.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel Berry walked into McKinley High feeling tired and upset and she ignored all of Gabriella's texts and phone calls because she couldn't even look at her without wanting to yell and scream at her for breaking heart.

She was tired of getting her heart broken by Finn Hudson and now she felt her life was repeating it's self once again but this time it was with Gabriella Montez. She walked to her locker and saw that Quinn was talking to Gabriella who was staring at her confused.

She finally got closer to hear what they were saying and she doesn't say anything but just listens.

**With Quinn and Gabriella talking.**

Quinn Fabray walked into School with her new Cheerio's uniform smiling proud and she was saying hi to other people and the other cheerleaders were staring at her oddly while giving her dirty looks but she just ignored them. She was walking to her locker when she saw Gabriella Montez standing at her best friend's locker waiting for Rachel to show up and now was her chance to show how much of a bitch she could be.

She walked up to her and slammed her into the lockers making Gabriella frown staring at her shocked.

"What the hell Fabray? do you want to _give _me a damn reason why you just slammed me into my own girlfriend's locker? She snapped.

"Don't play with me _Montez_, I know what a backstabbing bitch you really are and I'm don't like how your playing with Rachel. She glares at her.

"What are you even talking about Quinn, I thought we were great friends, and I'm not playing Rachel. She says pushing Quinn off her.

"That's not what I heard Gabriella, I have proof and I will be having Rachel's back no matter what and you better watch your back. She says.

"First of all, You don't scare me and you dressing up as a Cheerio is really lame and second of all, You don't know that your fucking talking about. She says making Quinn grab her neck glaring at her heard.

"I know everything and I will talk to Sue about rethinking about your spot as Co Caption, I have known her longer than you. Quinn smirked.

"Have you lost your mind Quinn, I can handle my own battles no matter how much I respect you for this but let her go. They hear Rachel's voice and they turn there head to see Rachel standing in front of them with tears coming down her face and she wipes them away.

"_Baby_ what's going on, why are you crying Rasberry? She asked concered about her girlfriend's feelings, she walks closer to her but Rachel pushes her away not in the mood to be close to her right now. Quinn and Puck stares at them smirking and Puck just showed up.

"Quinn why are you even pushing me when you have no right and_ Rasberry _what's going on that you had to do the same thing? She asked confused but yet angry.

"I really want to know the _same_ thing Gabriella, Quinn and Puck are my best friends and I have both of them here because I told them about _you _cheating on me yesterday. She snapped at her and Gabriella frowns not liking the sound of her voice.

"Rasberry, I would never cheat on you ever, I really like you so much but what makes you think I cheated on you? She asked still confused.

"Because I when I turned around to blow you a kiss good bye, I saw you kissing your friend Troy. She says making Gabriella sigh.

"Baby, I'm _so _sorry you had to see that but I didn't kiss him, he kissed me after I told him that I'm over him, you have to believe me. She says with tears coming out of her eyes and Rachel sighs not sure what to believe.

"How do I even know your telling me the truth Gabriella, wait_ Troy _was the guy you dated before you moved here? Rachel asked not believing this shit.

"Yes he is and I want you to know that I really like you more than any other guy or _girl _and I want us to work. She says sighing.

"I need some time to think about this before I can fully trust you again, just give me time. Said Rachel making her nod and Rachel leaves with her friends.

**Gabriella's POV.**

I stood at Rachel's locker, not believing I let my ex boyfriend Troy Bolton kiss me knowing that I was finally happy that Rachel was my girlfriend but now I wasn't so sure what we were anymore since she wanted time after I made a mistake.

I walk to my class and I see that Rachel is talking with the rest of the Cheerio's and they glance over to me and give me a dirty look but Santana since she's not there which I'm happy about because I know she really wouldn't take Rachel's side since they aren't close and everybody knows that Santana hated my girlfriend forever. After the day ended I went home, I walk into the house and I saw Santana making out with her boyfriend Finn, I guess that break of their's wasn't very long and I say hi to them with tears coming down my face.

"Brie what's going on, do I need to Kick Rachel Berry's ass for hurting you? She asked me getting ready to kill but Finn holds her down.

"No San. Rachel is my girlfriend now I think but I made a mistake and kissed my ex boyfriend and she saw it and now Quinn hates me. I said running upstairs crying.

I heard footsteps a few minutes later after I heard the front door close and Santana walks in looking concered.

"Are you saying that Troy Bolton is here in Lima? She says shocked and I nod.

"Girl I may hate Rachel Barbara Berry but I really hate Troy Bolton, why did you do something like that? She asked and I frown sobbing.

"I wasn't thinking right when he kissed me, I mean I just asked Rachel to be my girlfriend and now Rachel hates me because she saw us kissing which I didn't know about until Quinn came up to me telling me to back off her friend, Puck even hates me.

"Puck hates alot of people so don't worry about him, I will talk to him but I'm sure Quinn will calm down tomorrow. She said softly.

"I was really falling in love with Rachel and I messed it all up by not pulling away from Troy's lips and I don't think were getting back together. I just cry.

**The Next Day.**

"HEY _MAN HANDS_, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I heard Santana say and I turn around to see my cousin marching over to Rachel really fast and I run to them and push Santana off making her stare at me really shocked.

"What the_ fuck _do you think your doing San? are you crazy and stop calling her _Man Hands_. I snapped at her really hard pushing her into the lockers.

"I was only doing what you couldn't do, you said that she was your girlfriend but she can't even forgive you and she made you cry all night and I wasn't going to let her hurt you even more than she already was. She says with fear.

"What I_ did _to her? what about me Santana, she cheated on me with her ex boyfriend, I need time and I thought you understood that Gabriella but I guess not, I can't be around both of you right now and maybe I don't want to be with you anymore Gabriella. Rachel says slamming her locker and walks off pissed as hell because she's yelling at everybody.

"Thanks alot San, you never listen do you? I don't need your shit anymore and my relationship with Rachel might really be over."

I said walking off not believing she was trying to mess up my relationship even more.

A week later Rachel was falling apart because she was in love with Gabriella but she needed her space so she broke up with Gabriella and she was glad Gabi was giving her space and she did want to be with Gabriella again but she was scared.

Santana was starting to feel alone because all the Cheerio's didn't like her even more and she hated that Finn was ignoring her. Santana walks into the Auditorium and saw that Finn was there talking to her cousin and she felt jealous that Gabriella was being friends with her own boyfriend but she wasn't sure why she was jealous. She heard music playing and she saw Gabriella looking sad and looks at Finn.

Gabi..."_Oh _

Finn..."**Ohh**

Gabi..."_Noo!_

Finn..."**Noo,**

Gabi..."_Ohh._

Santana saw that Gabriella was staring into Finn's eyes while singing her part and she sways her hips a little making Finn stare at her softly.

Gabi..."_I gave you the benefit of the doubt,_ _'Till you showed me what you were about!_ _Your true colors came out. (Ohhh!)_

_And your words couldn't hide the scent..._ _'Cause the truth about where you been,_ _Is in a fragrance I can't recognize..._

_Standing there,_ _Scratching your head..._ _Blood shot eyes, drunk with regret!_ _(Hanging yourself, ten feet over the edge!)_

_I'm done with this,_ _Feeling like an idiot!_ _Loving you, I'm over it..._ _I just don't love you, don't love you no more._

She stared at him getting tears in her eyes but she keeps singing.

Gabi..."_You, you are so yesterday..._ _Never thought you'd lose my love this way!_ _Now you come begging me to stay._

_Say, you, you are so yesterday!_ _I won't let you rain on my parade,_ _Don't wanna hear a thing you say,_ _So yesterday!_

Santana saw that Finn grabbed ahold of Gabriella's hand softly and she looked upset also and he sings his part.

Finn..."**Baby what you're saying to me is,** **There's no more you and I!** **I couldn't get it right on yesterday...** **So kiss our tomorrows goodbye,** **Baby love shoulda brought me home!** **Shoulda just been a man about it,** **But now I'm crying like a baby girl,** **Your love is like my blanket,** **Don't know what to do without it!**

Finn wraps his arms around her waist making Santana frown wondering why Finn was singing this song with her cousin when she was standing right her but she listens to the lyrics and frowns.

Fin..."**I'm standing here pleading my case,** **You don't care to hear what I say.**

Gabi..."_Hanging yourself , ten feet over the edge!_

Finn..."**My promises, don't mean a thing, the end is so disgusting,**

Both..."**_I just don't love you, love you, no more._**

Gabi..."_You, you are so yesterday _(**Oww**!) _Never thought you'd lose my love this way,_ _Now you come begging me to stay._

_Honey, you, you are so yesterday!_ _I won't let you rain on my parade,_ _Don't wanna hear a thing you say!_ _So yesterday._

Gabriella moved out of Finn's grip and moves around the stage getting into the song and Finn follows with tears coming down his face as they sing together feeling the heart break in the song.

Gabi..."_And now you wanna reminisce _(**Now I wanna reminisce**!) _Say you wanna try again_, (**Said I wanna try again**!) _It started with a little kiss _(**A kiss, a kiss**!) (**_We cant even repent_**!) _No! No_!

Gabi..."_Now I never wanna see you, never wanna feel you..._ _Never wanna hear you..._ _I don't love you, don't need you, can't stand you!_

Both..."_**No more...**_

Gabi..."_You, you are so yesterday!_ _Never thought you'd lose my love this way..._ (**Toni please, don't leave!)** _Now you come begging me to stay_ (**I wont stay**!)

Both..."**_Baby you, you are so yesterday!_** **_I Won't let you rain on my parade (Woooah!)_** **_Don't wanna hear a thing you say..._** **_(Don't you leaveeee!)_**

**_So yesterday,_** **_So yesterday,_** **_So yesterday._**

They end the song and they hug each other crying for a minute and Santana leaves the room feeling like Finn was starting to regret being with her.

Finn says that he needs to go and Gabriella nods and he leaves but Gabriella walks down the stage stairs and sits in one of the seats feeling lost without Rachel. She looks down feeling more tears coming.

_Don't know much about your life._ _Don't know much about your world, but_ _Don't want to be alone tonight,_ _On this planet they call earth._

Gabriella heard that amazing voice and she slowly looked up to see Rachel on the stage looking sad while singing.

_You don't know about my past, and_ _I don't have a future figured out._ _And maybe this is going too fast._ _And maybe it's not meant to last._

Gabriella stared her supposed girlfriend in awe, never heard Rachel by herself when she sang but to hear her right now, made her feel more tears coming and she wasn't going to stop them.

_But what do you say to taking chances,_ _What do you say to jumping off the edge?_ _Never knowing if there's solid ground below_ _Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_ _What do you say,_ _What do you say?_

She sees Rachel getting into the song and she couldn't help but wipe her own tears as she saw Rachel in tears herself but she never stopped singing.

_I just want to start again,_ _And maybe you could show me how to try,_ _And maybe you could take me in,_ _Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_ _What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_ _Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_ _What do you say,_ _What do you say?_

Rachel moves closer to the edge of the stage and Gabi keeps listening to her as she sang the song with passion.

_And I had my heart beaten down,_ _But I always come back for more, yeah._ _There's nothing like love to pull you up,_ _When you're laying down on the floor there._ _So talk to me, talk to me,_ _Like lovers do._ _Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_ _Like lovers do,_ _Like lovers do._

Gabriella wanted so badly to run up on the stage and kiss Rachel then and there but she wasn't about to mess up her chances of getting to be with her girlfriend so she just listened to her sing more.

_What do you say to taking chances,_ _What do you say to jumping off the edge?_ _Never knowing if there's solid ground below_ _Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_ _What do you say,_ _What do you say?._

She saw Rachel stare at her and she heard her singing the song softly while finishing the last note of the song.

_Don't know much about your life_ _And I don't know much about your world._

That was amazing Rachel, can we please talk about what's going on with us? She asked making Rachel nod and she sits down on the stage while Gabriella gets up and sits with her.

"I want you to know that I like you Rachel Berry and you may be a slight annoying girl who thinks highly of herself but you mean the world to me and I never want to lose you as my best friend but I also want to be in a relationship with you because your everything I want in a partner and as a friend. She says smiling.

"I agree with you because I like you also but you can be a _bitch_ like Santana and I believe that this shouldn't have happened but you really hurt me the most by pretending like you didn't know what Quinn was saying, why did you do that? She asked Gabi.

"I wasn't sure if you even knew or how she ever knew but I really was going to tell you when I saw you. Gabi says looking down.

"I don't think our relationship is going to work if we can't trust each other but I'm going to work on my ways but I want you to do the same. She says.

"I'm going to do that Rach,I think I'm falling in love with you and I'm kind of scared. Gabi says making Rachel stare at her brightly and She grins up at her and leans in kissing her lips and Gabi kisses her back then pulls back.

"I'm falling in love with you too Rie, Your the one that gets where I'm coming from and I know that what we have is something great. Rachel sighs.

"Rach, your amazing in everyway and everybody in Glee are just jealous that your the best singer in ever but you are kind of highly respectful of your self which can be over dramatic at times but you have a great heart, just let other people get their solo's like your friends are starting to get annoyed. She says making Rachel nod and she grabs her hand softly.

"I know but it's hard when I want to be the star at times and I still do but I will try to back down from solo's, are you okay? She asked.

"Yes I'm fine, are you trying to tell me that I can be your girlfriend again? Gabi asked really hoping she would.

"Yes I'm saying that, but were going to take it slow and you have to promise me no more cheating and I want us to work out. She says.

"I promise Rachel Berry I promise that I will never hurt you again like I did because I hurt my self. Said Gabi pecking her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

**With Finn.**

Santana saw her boyfriend Finn Hudson at her locker standing there looking kind of angry and she walked closer to him making Finn stare at her and he sighs.

"We need to talk Santana, I mean really talk. Finn said making Santana frown knowing that this might be the end of her relationship.

"Why are you always doing this Finn, are you trying to tell me something and if you want to break up then just say it. She said annoyed.

"Fine Santana, I want to break up with you because I'm madly in love with Rachel Berry and it's killing me. He says softly making her froze.

"How could you think that Rachel Berry would ever date you Finn, you broke her heart over and over again, she's with my cousin now and fine we can be over but when your ready to _man_ up and be with me, let me know because I might be into us but good bye for now. She said walking off.

Finn Hudson stood there not sure what just happened but he thinks Santana broke up with him knowing that he already broke up with her.

Finn was about to go find Rachel Berry and tell her how he felt when he stopped in his tracks to see her giggling and holding hands with Gabriella Montez and they walk past him giggling and they wave at him before walking off being in love.

Finn stood there thinking(I can't believe Rachel Berry wasn't into me anymore, I need to stop this now). He walks off thinking of a plan.

**Find out what happens next and t****he song Gabriella and Finn sang was Yesterday by Toni Braxton and ****Trey Songz and the song Rachel sang was Taking Chances.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

Well_ I _Rachel Barbra Berry had a wonderful weekend, I spent most of it with my new fellow Glee Club member and Cheerio Co Caption Gabriella Montez working on our sudden rekindled relationship that was broken for a few days but were back as one and I'm so happy that she didn't talk about her friends or_ ex _boyfriend while she spent time with me. I know they _really_ don't like me but I'm not dating _them_, I'm **_with _**her and I couldn't be any more happier to be in love with my girlfriend who's my best friend and I know she feels the same way.

I got up this morning happy to be in love, this was the first Monday that I was going to show McKinley High that I was back with my sweetheart.

I said good morning to my dad and daddy wearing my Cheerio's uniform proudly, had breakfast, did my makeup and left for school.

I parked my car and got out and saw that Gabriella was standing at her car waiting for me with a smile on her face and I walk over to her and we share a sweet kiss before I pull away and ask her why she's not wearing her hair up. She tells me that she forgot to put it up and she said that she would put it up before practice.

She sees Troy pull up and she kisses my lips before running off to him giggling. I roll my eyes before I walked into McKinley High with a huge smile on my face and my head high as some of the other Cheerio's said hi to me like always since I'm part of the team and we talked for a few minutes about going to Noah's pool party this weekend and we said that we would go shopping after school for new bikini's. I'm glad I made new friends but Santana Lopez still hates me and she's not pleased that her spot was almost taking by one of my best friends. Quinn Fabray.

I walk to my locker after saying bye to my friends and say hi to a few more people before I open my locker to get my History and Spanish books when I feel somebody tap my shoulder and I turn around to see my girlfriend's cousin Santana Lopez giving me a stern but upsetting look.

"Can I help you with something Santana? I asked her so sweetly knowing it bugs her and she rolls her eyes placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen _RuPaul_, I know you and Gabriella are back together but I need you to quit the Cheerios, can you do that? She asked smirking.

"First of all, _RuPaul_ is a Transvestite Fashion Icon and her own show with very bad taste in clothing and **_I_** for one am not a Transvestite Santana.

I said making her start talking but I stop her and she glares at me.

"And Second of all, why should I_ listen _to you, every Cheerleader loves you already, oh wait they all sort of **_don't_** since you hate me and they all like me a little better then you right now Santana, it's not my problem that your losing your spot over your lack of kindness. I snapped at her and she frowns suddently and I place my hand on her shoulder but she pushes me away and I just sigh.

"Look_ Berry_, I know we haven't been friend ever and I've called you names that I shouldn't be calling you but the _Cheerios_ is the only thing that's keeping me on top here at school since me and Finn called it quits but I needs to be getting that back without you on the team.

She said softly and I slam my locker shut.

"No Santana, I belong as a_ Cheerio _just like you okay and I'm going to keep being one aswell as being in Glee Club I know you quit Glee last week but I'm done with you trying to control me, your only doing this because your scared I might want your now ex boyfriend which I don't anymore, me and Finn are just really good friends. I told her before walking off with my head held high never looking back.

"Your making a mistake Rachel, they are only being nice to you because your with my cousin. She yells but I don't listen to her.

"_Who_ do you think you are Santana, we really do like Rachel Berry and for you to say that only makes us not like you much more. I heard a few cheerleaders say and I turn around to see them glaring at her hard before slamming her into the lockers and they walk off.

I look at Santana's angry face turn into a upset one and I can tell that she's lonely, I mean she's no longer dating Finn Hudson and her time as a Cheerio is fading away fast.

I walk back to her and she stares at me confused. "What do you want Rachel? are you here to laugh at me? She asked and I shake my head no.

"No Santana I'm not like them, I know that must have hurt hearing those words from Charla and the others but I know we aren't close, I'm tired of fighting with you, aren't you tired of bullying people? I mean yeah I can be annoying and controlling but I'm still nice and thoughtful to not let people get to me.

She stares at me for a second for looking down and I can see her body shaking and I pull her into the girl's bathroom.

"Santana why have you only picked on me? I have't done anything to you and yet you still pick on me. She stops crying and sniffs.

"Because I'm jealous of you Rachel, You don't let our bullshit get to you and your really pretty, yes I'm pretty but I don't feel pretty so I cover it up by yelling and making people's life hell and I'm tired of it also but I don't know if I stop. She says wiping her face with water and I sigh.

"I don't think I'm pretty San, I feel the same way any girls when they look at you or Quinn, you girls are gorgeous and I'm just Rachel. I told her and she stares at me with her eyes widen.

"Are you crazy Rachel, your amazingly gorgeous, you have a great and amazing singing voice and just because your short, doesn't mean you don't have skills, damn if I had your legs than I would be happy,Your a great person and Gabriella seems to really like you. She tells me and I blush.

"Rachel do you think we can start being friends, I'm done trying to fight with you and anybody else, what do you say, can we start? She asked and I nod.

"Yes San we can start being friends and your pretty cool yourself when your not at school, come on before were late for class. She giggles and finishes up her makeup and she sticks out her pinkie and I link mine with hers and we walk out giggling and talking about this weekend.

* * *

After me and Santana became friends, we learned that we have alot in common and she's really fun to be around. We were walking into the lunch room when I spot the new students and Gabriella's friends Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson all sitting at a table talking and I see that Gabriella is sitting with them giggling and I see that she's not wearing her uniform and I feel Santana tighten her grip on my pinkie.

"Chill San, I don't like them also but I still need my pinkie before you break it. I said making her stare at me and she smiles nicely letting go a little.

"Sorry Rach, we need to do some lunch time singing and we need to show these new kids that we aren't the one's to mess with. She says and I nod.

We walk over to the other Cheerio's telling them what's going to happen and I see Gabriella staring at me giving me a look asking if she needs to come over and I shake my head no. Santana and Brittany pull on my hand and I turn back to them and they give me a are you ready look and I nod.

"Hey Everybody, it's time for something new to happen around lunch time and me and my new home girl Rachel Berry are going to show you what's real.

Santana says making everybody but Gabriella and her friends cheer for us and I see Quinn grinning as she stands with Noah holding onto him.

The music starts playing and me, Santana and some the cheerleaders start doing swaying our hips and doing some dance moves and we do flips making people cheer as Santana grins at me nodding before she moves away from us dancing her way and singing her part first.

Santana..."**Hes like my Cloe shoes** **Betsey bag** **Oh he's cute** **Hes like my Marc Jacobs chain ** **Prada shades** **Whats his name?** **Hes my hes my hes my hes my** **latest accessory.**

We all roll our hips to the ground grinning as she keeps singing, turning our bodies doing a dance on the ground and we jump up and kick our legs and spin before doing a different dance. Some guys starts howling at us and we smirk at each other still dancing while Santana is singing as we dance behind her.

Santana..."**They see my Gucci bag (got it)** **Loving my Juicy tag (got it) ** **They like the shoes I wear (**_already got it everyone stop it_**) ** **They wanna see me shine** **The latest custom line** **Snap snap its photo time (**_Take a picture whos that with ya?)_

Ooh hes the latest thing I match with all my clothing **I scoop him up right from the stores soon as they open** **Where ya get it from was he on sale now everybody wants to know** **He can go with me anywhere I go cuz he goes with everything I own.**

I walk over to her smirking and we dance together swaying our hips from side to side and we dip to the ground at the same time and get back up at the same time as we sing together smirking at everybody.

Both..."**_Get on the merry-go-round (round)_** **_Wanna carry him round (round)_** **_All over town (town)_** **_Hes my latest accessory_** **_Now (now) got the Hollywood_** **_Bam Bam_** **_Look what I found (Found)_** **_Hes my latest accessory._**

Santana grins swaying her hips over to me and I move out from the group and Santana following my lead and we dance together as I sing my part next.

Rachel..."_Hes like my Cloe shoes_ _Betsey bag_ _Oh he's cute_ _Hes like my Marc Jacobs chain_ _Prada shades_ _Whats his name?_ _He's my he's my he's my he's my_ _latest accessory_

I sway my hips really sexy for the first time because I'm always shy about dancing this way but I'm breaking out of my shell, I bend down shaking my butt then I get back up and start doing the dance with the rest of the girls while still singing.

Rachel..."_They see my Fendi watch (love it)_ _And my Rock and Re_ _Dolce Gabbana heels (Now that I got them everyone wants them)_ _He comes in every size_ _Got to accessorize_ _Hes like my low rise (Cant go without them its something about him)_

_Ooh hes the latest thing I match with all my clothing(_**Clothing**_)_ _I scoop him up right from the stores soon as they open_ _Where ya get it from was he on sale now everybody wants to know(_**everybody wants to know**_)_ _He can go with me anywhere I go cuz he goes with everything I own._

Santana grins at me shaking her hips enjoying the song and I'm doing the same as we move around the room and and I see Gabriella staring at us suprised and confused at the same time but I'm not caring right now and we both start singing together.

Both..."**_Get on the merry-go-round (round)_** **_Wanna carry him round (round)_** **_All over town (town)_** **_Hes my latest accessory_** **_Now (now) got the Hollywood_** **_Bam Bam_** **_Look what I found (Found)_** **_Hes my latest accessory._**

We pulled Quinn and the rest of the Cheerio's even Gabriella with us and they follow our lead as we danced and they danced with us as we kept singing together.

Both..."_**Hes like my Cloe shoes**_ _**Betsey bag**_ _**Oh hes cute**_ _**Hes like my Marc Jacobs chain**_ _**Prada shades**_ _**Whats his name?**_ _**Hes my hes my hes my hes my**_ _**Latest accessory.**_

We had everybody in the lunch room cheering and dancing for us and we love it.

Santana..."**Get on the merry-go-round **_(round_)

Rachel..."_Wanna carry him round_ (**round**)

Both..."_**All over town (town)**_ _**Hes my latest accessory**_ _**Now (now) got the Hollywood**_ _**Bam Bam**_ _**Look what I found (Found)**_ _**Hes my latest accessory.**_

Santana..."**Hes like my Cloe shoes** **Betsey bag** **Oh hes cute** **Hes like my Marc Jacobs chain**

Rachel..."_Prada shades_ _Whats his name?_ _Hes my hes my hes my hes my_ _Latest accessory._

We pose after were finish the song and everybody in the room stands up cheering and I smile brightly seeing Finn Hudson stare at both us grinning and cheering so proud knowing that we rocked it and I high five my girls and kiss my girlfriend's cheek but she just pushes me away and walks back to her friends and I stare at her confused.

"That was our show for today but if you have the singing and dancing talent, please come to Choir room after school at 3:15 to join Glee Club.

Santana says making me smile brightly at her and I ask her if she's coming back to Glee club and she nods making me jump up and down and she joins in and all the cheerio's but Gabriella do a cheer and everybody claps.

**In Gabriella's POV.**

I couldn't understand what the deal was at lunch today, yes Santana and Rachel killed the singing and dancing at lunch but I don't remember Rachel ever saying that she was so close to Santana, Yes were all Cheerleaders but I don't know how long I can handle being one knowing that It's not my thing anymore, I use to love cheerleading at East High but now it's just a joke to me, all I wear is this damn uniform and I hate it.

"Hey that short girl has a sexy and strong voice but she's your _girlfriend_? why are you with her anyways Rie? I heard Sharpay ask me as we walked down the hall.

"Yes she has a amazing voice that shines over anybody's even yours Shar and I'm with her because she's my world, stop being mean to my girlfriend.

I snapped at her and she sighs wrapping her arm around my waist like we always do since were like sisters.

"Sorry Rie but I can see in your eyes that your only with **_Rachel Berry _**because your not over Troy, you guys loved each other but now he's around and your playing yourself if you think that your over him. She tells me and I sigh knowing she's right but I'm not risking my relationship.

"I'm not going to break up with Rachel because you think I'm never around Shar, she's my girlfriend and that's the way it's going to be. I said.

"_Really_ so why did you pull away from her when she kissed your cheek in the lunch room? I stare at her not sure what to say about that.

"I was thinking about something else and I didn't want to deal with her PDA stuff at the moment that's all. I half lied and she rolls her eyes.

"Hey if your quitting Cheerio's maybe I could join Glee club so we can be together more, don't you think that would be nice? She asked me and I nod smiling and we grab each other's hands and walk off.

"I'm going to talk to coach right now after I change out of this but first I need to tell Rachel to do the same, we aren't cut out to be Cheerio's and I hate being one. I said and she hugs me then walks off.

"Why would you quit Cheerios and ask me to join you Gabriella? I jumped when I heard my girlfriend's voice and I turn around to see her standing there in her uniform looking so hot right now.

"Rasberry, you and I both know that Cheerleading isn't our thing, I just think it's for the best. I told her and she glares at me.

"Don't**_ Rasberry _**me Gabi, your the one quitting Cheerio's and I respect your reason to stop cheering but I'm not quitting because I'm not a quitter. She said walking off.

I stand there for a minute not sure what's even going on anymore with us, maybe we rushed things and became a couple.

I walk into Coach's office after I changed out of the uniform and into normal clothing, she stares at me slightly annoyed after she sees that I'm not wearing my now ex Cheerio's uniform and sees that I'm wearing my black skinny jeans that I missed so much and a gray tank top and my hair is down.

"Do you want to tell me why you are out of the **_Cheerio's_** uniform Co Caption? She asked me annoyed while looking me up and down.

"Coach all do respect but I can't be a Cheerleader anymore, I miss my clothes, my friends and it's tearing my relationship with Rachel Berry apart and I'm tired of wearing the same thing eveyday, It's not my thing, I'm sorry but I quit being a Cheerio. I told her and she whinces not looking at me.

"Fine Gleek, you can quit being a Cheerio, I don't really care what you and Berry do on your own time got it, I wouldn't be suprised if you got slushied tomorrow all day long, now get the hell out of my office. She says making me a little scared and I leave the uniform on her desk and I told her that I washed it.

"Oh coach Rachel want's to quit also just saying, have a good day. I said and she glares at me.

"I will ask her that but until then she's still a Cheerio now leave before I throw you out myself, your boring me to death. I nod and leave.

"Hey Girl, did you quit cheerleading? Sharpay asked me as I walked out, I nod and she squeals pulling me down the hall holding my hand.

I turn my head while talking to Shar to see my girlfriend Rachel laughing and holding onto Quinn Fabray's hand as she talked with the rest of the Cheerleaders and I walk over to them saying hi and they all glance at me glaring and even Rachel is doing it.

"Hey baby, why are you still wearing _that _uniform? I asked her confused because I thought she was going to quit when we talked before and I thought she was joking when she said she wasn't but I guess not and she gives me a stern look.

"Why did you tell coach that I wanted to quit, I already told you that I don't want to quit cheerleading and I can't believe you did. She snapped at me and Santana gives me a look of hatred and has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Rachel, listen to me, I did this because**_ our _**relationship is falling apart if we both cheer, I thought you would understood that cheerleading isn't my thing anymore even it use to be but not anymore because I wasn't happy. I said softly and she nods walking closer to me.

"Yes I do understand that Gabriella but _I_ never said that I was quitting, you lied to her and she just texted me saying that she's making all of us do 12 laps at practice because of your mouth, oh I'm the new co Caption now and are you trying to break up with me? She asked and I shook my head no.

"No _Rasberry_ I'm not saying that, you mean everything to me and I just couldn't be a Cheerleader anymore. She stared at me not sure what to say and I try to grab her hand but she just pushing past me running off and the rest of the girls are glaring at me walking off.

"Are you really doing this to_ her _Gabriella, I mean really? she's not Troy Bolton, she has feelings unlike Troy. Santana says walking off trying to find Rachel I guess.

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I'm in my room waiting for Santana to show up for our sleepover since this was the first time she was staying at my house ever and everything needed to be perfect. The door bell rings and I rush downstairs and open the door to see Santana standing there with her things.

"Hey Santana come in." I say grinning and she walks in looking around then looks back at me.

"Nice place you got here hobbit, sorry old habits don't die so easy." I nod understanding and walk off.

"Well let's get this sleepover started." I said grinning at her and she grins back making me blush and I shouldn't have feelings for Santana since I'm with Gabriella but I can't help it.

"Let's see this famous Rachel Berry bedroom." I roll my eyes and grab her hand and we go upstairs to my room.

**At School The Next Day.**

**"**Hello Troy Bolton, what a_ suprise _to see you here, Where are you going so fast? Rachel asked him awkwardly as they stood in the hallway and he smiles at me brightly.

"Hey Rachel Berry, I was just about to look for you, can we talk alone for a few minutes before our next class together?" He asked her and she turns around to see Santana glaring at Troy which makes her wonder why she hates Troy so much.

"I dont want to be seen around Gabriella's_ ex boyfriend _so no thank you but have a wonderful first day." Rachel said before walking off but she get stopped.

"Do you have a problem Troy Bolton and please let go of me before I slap you?" She said pushing him off and he sighs.

"Yes I do have a problem Rachel and your leaving me alone when I need help from you the most to _get_ Gabriella back in my arms". He says to her grinning and she slaps his face hard that he holds onto his face.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me about trying to get my_ girlfriend _back into your manly arms when she doesn't want to be, good day Troy Bolton."

Rachel walks off not looking back and Troy stands there shaking his head holding his cheek and walks off .

** In Rachel's POV.**

I didn't want to talk to anybody after my run in with Troy Bolton and I didn't want to be Gabriella knowing that her friends were at my school.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? I heard my girlfriend yelling at me as I run down the hallway to get away from her and I hear her feet moving fast as I keep moving faster.

"RACHEL STOP RUNNING FROM ME OR I WILL DO SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE. She yells making me stop and she runs into me knocking both of us to the ground.

"Get off me Gabriella, I need to get to practice before Coach Sylvester yells at me for being late, I'm co Caption now remember. I said pushing her off.

We both stand up and she grabs my hand making me stare at her annoyed. "Are **_you_** breaking up with me? She asked me and push her off.

"Don't say shit like that _Montez_, I need to go, see you tomorrow and no I'm not breaking up with you. I said walking off and she follows.

"_Rachy_, I want to know what's bugging you so much, Is it Troy did he do something? She asked and I nod while walking.

"What did that boy do this time? I stopped walking and turned around kissing her sweetly making her kiss me back and she pulls away slowly.

"That was nice but what did my _ex_ boyfriend do that's got you so uptight. She asked me and I just smiled at her grabbing her hand.

"He wanted me to help him find a way back into yours arms, I yelled at him and slapped after he just grabbed my arm really tightly and walked away.

I said making her stare at me shocked and she kisses me saying that I need to go before I'm late and Sue yells at me for being late and I change into my work out uniform and she makes me do 12 laps knowing that I was with my girlfriend and she's fine with it.

* * *

The next day I walked into Glee club early to practice and I see Gabriella crying in one of the chairs and I see that she's got blue slushie all over her clothes and I run over to her concered.

"Who did this to you _Riella_? I asked and she looks up at me and pushes me away.

"Your a backstabbing bitch Rachel Berry, I can't believe you told them to do this to me. I stare at her shocked that she called me a bitch when I'm not.

"What the hell are you even talking about Gabriella, I just asked who did this to you. I told her and screams at me.

"WHO DO YOU THINK RACHEL, THE CHEERIO'S AND THE JOCKS DID THIS TO ME AND THEY TOLD ME THAT _YOU _TOLD THEM TO. She yelled.

"Don't ever yell at me again Gabriella and I didn't tell them to do_** anything**_, I just got to school, I had a doctor's appointment. I snapped at her.

"Hey **_baby _**are you ready to get cleaned up and hello Rachel, are you happy now? I whipped around to see Troy Bolton standing there smirking at me and I turn back to Gabriella not believing her.

"Are you back with your ex boyfriend Gabriella and didn't bother to tell me? I asked her so mad right now and she nods glaring at me.

"Have fun finding a _new_ girlfriend to play with because I'm done with you. She says pushing me away and walks off holding hands with Troy.

I just stand here crying my eyes out not caring that somebody is calling my name and I start breathing hard then I just black out letting the darkness take over and I can feel my back hit the hard cold floor.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

I can't believe I'm sitting in the waiting room of a hospital at 5:30 at night with Mr. Shue, Coach Sue, Mr. and Mr. Berry , my mom and the rest of the Glee Club and there parent's waiting to see what's going on with our leader, I can't believe this was happening right now to the one person that means alot to me right now and everybody else.

***Flashback***

I was at my locker which is close to the choir room when I heard two random girls talking about Gabriella Montez getting slushied by the jocks and Cheerios but I wasn't one of them and they said that Rachel told them to hurt Gabriella but Rachel hasn't been here all morning.

Gabriella and Rachel were falling in love and I know Rachel would never do something like to hurt her girlfriend like that.

Gabi texted me saying that she broke up with Rachel for Troy and I can't believe she really went and did something that stupid and to hurt the one person that has/had to deal with being picked on, slushied and just plan hurt by the Cheerios and the jocks because she was so different in a way.

Gabriella stares me for a second for walking down the hallway with her now on again boyfriend Troy"Fucking" Bolton holding hands still covered in blue slushie crying.

I roll my eyes so tired of dealing with Gabriella's drama when I heard screaming and it sounded like Quinn's screaming so I run to the choir room and see that Quinn is crying on the floor and I walk in confused.

"Quinn what's going on? I asked her concered and she moves out the way and my eyes widen in shock as I start screaming because I saw my new friend Rachel Berry on the ground looking so pale not breathing and just laying there and Quinn is looking scared while sobbing.

I ran out of the room sobbing looking scared just like my fellow cheerio because Rachel is my friend. I look around for a teacher when I spot Mr. Shue talking to Coach or more like yelling at her for something so I run over to them with tears coming down my cheek and they look at me concered.

"Mr. Shue come quick it's Rachel. That's all I said and I can hear two foot steps behind me running and we get to the choir room to see the rest of the Glee club in tears and Finn is holding Rachel in his arms screaming her name wishing she would open her eyes but she didn't move, I look around hoping my cousin was here but she's not.

"Somebody call 911 fast or were going to lose her. Mr. Shue yelled looking hopeless right now and Coach does it which shocks me because she hates Glee Club and Rachel.

***End of Flashback***

So like I said here I am sitting in the waiting room with everybody wishing I can hear any news on Rachel. My head shot up when I heard my name being called and I see Gabriella standing in front of me with blood shot eyes in a different outfit.

"Santana, have you heard anything yet about Rachel? Gabi asked me looking so sad like she cares(Bullshit) and I glare at her hard not believing she even showed up after she just blew Rachel off.

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE MONTEZ, YOU ARE A NASTY PERSON AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT_. I screamed with tears coming down my face and I feel arms around my waist and I know it's Brittany.

"Shh, San it's okay to be okay. Brit says softy calming me down and I nod sobbing in her arms.

"Santana Lopez, I don't care about what you think right now and I'm sorry you hate me but she's my_ girlfriend _and I'm not going anywhere. She snapped at me lying through her teeth and I get up and smack her face hard and she stares at me shocked but I don't care.

"I_ SAID GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE GABRIELLA, YOU ARE A FUCKING LIER IF YOU THINK ANYBODY IS GOING TO BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW, AND YOU BROKE UP WITH HER FOR YOUR BULLSHIT BOYFRIEND TROY BOLTON SO STOP TALKING SHIT BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BULLSHIT PERSON, RACHEL WOULDN'T WANT YOU HERE AFTER YOU BROKE HER HEART MORE THAN ONCE, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND NOW AND EVERYBODY WHO IS WAITING HERE IS HERE BECAUSE THEY LOVE HER UNLIKE YOU, GET LOST AND NEVER COME BACK_. I yelled at her through my tears and she looks at me before sitting down.

Brittany sobs in the seat next to Mercedes who is holding onto Kurt's hand and I walk back to Brit and we hold each other sobbing.

"Is anybody here for a Miss Rachel Berry? I heard the doctor asked and we all look at him nodding.

"How is she doing doctor Miller? Leroy Berry asked holding onto his husband's hand with tears coming down his cheeks as he looks at his daughter's doctor.

"Well She hit her head pretty hard when she fell but she's going to be okay she just needs to rest for a few days, when we ran some test it looked like she was having a problem with her breathing and to me she looked stressed out as she blacked out but we got her to start breathing normally but hooking her up to some wires that helps her breathe better.

"Is she awake at all? I asked him and he shakes his head making us fear the worst right now and I feel Brit hold my hand tightly.

"No she's not awake right now because when we were done working on her, she fell into a minor coma that was brought on because of the stress but don't worry because it's only a minor coma not a major one and she can hear you as you talk. He says making all of us stare at him sighing.

"Do you know when she will wake up? Finn asked and I stare at my ex boyfriend suprised that he finally spoke since he's been here.

"I would say that she won't be awake for a couple hours but she will wake up and if you want to see her, she's in room 217 but only two at a time.

He says to us and we all nod feeling a little better and he nods before leaving and we all look at each other.

"Is it alright if I go last? I asked everybody and they all nod. Mr. and Mr. Berry go first and they stay in the room for 15 minutes before coming out.

* * *

**In Rachel's Hospital room.**

Quinn and Noah walk into Rachel's room holding onto each other's hands sighing, They see there best friend laying in the bed looking so pale and so un Rachel like.

"I can't believe this is happening Noah, Rachel shouldn't be in a hospital bed right now. Quinn says in a teary voice and Puck sighs holding her close.

"I know babe but she's a strong jew that's going to make it, you heard the doctor, she's fine it's like she's sleeping. He says making Quinn frown.

"She shouldn't be a hospital bed if she's sleeping Puck, she's supposed to be in her bed at home, I can't handle this. She says leaving.

Noah sighs before kissing Rachel's head then leaves and a few more Glee club members and there parents say there wishes for Rachel then leave.

Santana stands in the hallway for a second before walking in with Finn and they sit next to her bed and hold her hand and Finn stares at Santana.

"I think it's time you show her that you care about her. Finn says making Santana stare at him confused.

"What do you mean Finn, I have been showing her that I care about her since we became friends. She says sadly but she sees the look on Finn's face.

"You know what I mean Santana, she needs to hear your voice and that means singing and it might help her wake up. He says softly.

"You really care about her don't you? are you really that in love with her Finn? Santana asked and he sighs.

"Yes San I love her because she's a wonderful person that sticks up for what she believes in no matter what and you know I will always love you but I also know that Rachel will never love me like the way she loved me last year and I'm okay with that San, she's my best friend forever. He says making Santana nod.

"I think I'm starting to undestand what you mean Finn, maybe being friends with Rachel as made me realize that I can be a better person because of her and I still want to be friends Finn if you let me be your friend because I know Rachel would want us to be friends. Santana says shocking Finn and he nods.

"I'm not going to push away our friendship San, we might be in love with the same girl but if you love her more then go for it. He smiles.

"I think I'm ready to show her how much I love her as a friend since I'm not sure if I'm in love with like that Finn but can you sing with me? She asked hopefully and he nods before she starts singing while holding Rachel's hand.

Santana..."_You're not alone_ _Together we stand_ _I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._

Finn stares at Rachel sadly kissing her hand and sings his part next.

Finn..."**When it gets cold** **And it feels like the end** **There's no place to go** **You know I won't give in.**

Both..."**_No I won't give in,_****_Keep holding on_** _'Cause you know we'll make it through_**_, we'll make it through_** **_Just stay strong_** _'Cause you know I'm here for you_**_, I'm here for you_** **_There's nothing you could say_** **_Nothing you could do_** **_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** **_So keep holding on_** **_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._**

Finn stares at Santana smiling sadly as he holds onto Rachel's hand and she nods as he was about to sing again when he hears another male voice clear his throat and he looks up to see Puck standing there with Quinn and they look back at Rachel as Puck sings.

Puck..."**So far away** **I wish you were here** **Before it's too late, this could all disappear.**

Santana sniffs a little but controls her tears listening to Quinn and Puck sing.

Quinn and Puck..."_Before the doors close_ _And it comes to an end_ _With you by my side I will fight and defend,_ _I'll fight and defend_ _Yeah, yeah!_

They all sing together now.

**_Keep holding on_** _'Cause you know we'll make it through_**_, we'll make it through_** **_Just stay strong_** _'Cause you know I'm here for you_**_, I'm here for you_** **_There's nothing you could say_** **_Nothing you could do_** **_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** **_So keep holding on_** **_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._**

Quinn walks over to Santana and holds her other hand and they sing together.

Santana and Quinn..."**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe** **Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny** **Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly** **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

They were about to sing again when they hear other voices and they turn around to see the Club memebers, Mr. Shue, Rachel's parent's and there own parents standing there singing and they join them.

The Group..."**_La da da da_** **_La da da da_** **_La da da da da da da da da_**

**_Keep holding on_** **_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_** **_Just stay strong_** **_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_** **_There's nothing you could say_** **_Nothing you could do_** **_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** **_So keep holding on_** **_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._**

Santana and Finn feel a grip on their hands and they both look down to see Rachel's hand squeezing theirs and they smile at each other singing their part.

Finn and Santana..."**_Keep holding on..._** **_Keep holding on._**

The rest of the group finishes the song and Santana and Finn joins them still holding onto her hands.

The group..."**_There's nothing you could say_** **_Nothing you could do_** **_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_** **_So keep holding on_** **_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._**

Rachel had heard them but she was having a hard time waking up and she was about to open her eyes when she heard talking.

"Please wake up Rachel, I know you hear us and we sang that song because we all love you, I love you as my best friend.

The voice of Santana Lopez spoke out and she knew that Santana was starting to like her for her but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be that close to her yet after Gabriella broke her heart but she knows that she's ready to open her eyes.

She slowly opens them and closes them again seeing how bright the walls are but she feels somebody holding her hand tightly.

"Come on Rachy, you can open those beautiful brown eyes of yours, please for me? Santana asked softy and Rachel opens them and sees everybody staring at her.

"Hey Rachel, how are you feeling right now? She asked her new best friend softly and Rachel pulls her closer and they hold onto each other not talking at all.

Leroy says at the girls then at everybody and says that we should leave them alone and they all leave the girls alone to talk. Santana pulls back and wipes her tears that started to fall from her eyes and Rachel giggles softly.

"I heard everything you said Santana, thank you for being here for me and I love you too as my best friend. Rachel says hoarsely since she just woke up.

"As soon as you get better we are going to spend alot of time together like best friends do. She says smiling brightly and Rachel grins tiredly.

"I would like that San, you can lay with me if you want. She says softly and Santana nods before climbing into Rachel's bed and they hold onto each other smiling at each other.

"You truly are my best friend Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm sorry for making your life hell since we were little. She says softly and Rachel nods.

"I know you are _Tana_, let's not talking about it right now okay,I'm tired and I just want to be here with my best friend. She says with her eyes closed.

Santana stares at Rachel thinking(Do I have feelings for Rachel Berry? I mean yes she dresses better then before but do I?). She closes her eyes.

**Find out what happens next and the song they sang was Keep holding on from the first season of Glee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

It was a week now since Rachel got hurt and she got out of the hospital two days after the fall but she stayed home and the doctor said that she need to rest up. it was now a week later and Rachel was back at school and we were still best friends that had sleepovers with our Glee friends and we do everything together.

For two weeks I'm staying at Rachel's house then after she's doing the same thing at my house.

Rachel quit Cheerios because she didn't want to risk getting hurt again and she was getting bored of it and Coach said it was fine and she wasn't mad, Anybody who slushies her now that she's not a Cheerleader anymore, I will hurt the person that has the guts to slam her into locks or even Slushie her because she's my best friend now and I don't want anything happening to her.

I walked out of the Girl's locker room after Cheer practice wearing my Cheerio's uniform like always, man did I hate wearing this every single day. I missed wearing normal clothes because I look too damn hot to be wearing a Cheerleading outfit.

Gabriella Montez saw me while standing at her locker, she closes it and walked up to me wearing a jean mini skirt with her black ugg boots and a black and gray top. Her hair was down in her natural curls and nice makeup on.

"What do you want _Montez_" I said not in the mood to even talk to her.

"Have you seen Rachel because I need to ask her something and I didn't see her in Spanish class so have you seen-She stops talking as her eyes widen.

I stare at her confused than I turn around to see my best friend and now slightly crush**_ Rachel Barbra Berry _**wearing really sexy but still nice black skin tight skinny jeans that fits her hour glass figure like glue which made almost everybody in the hallways froze in a daze(Yes that means me too) with very stappy and sexy black Prada open toe heels on her feet that showed off her pretty feet and I saw that she was wearing red nail polish on her toes, her legs looked really good in those jeans and the jeans hugged her ass really great, for a short girl, her legs were really long.

I checked out the top half of her and she was wearing a green off the shoulder top, I see that she's wearing a black lace bra under the top and I can't believe I'm seeing a little cleavage coming from the bra and it made her boobs look bigger then they really were. Her once long dark brown curly hair was now short to her shoulders with light brown high lights in it and she had bangs that were now in her face, she was really wearing makeup and I like it.

"Stay away from her Gabriella, I'm not letting you hurt her again" I said turning back to my cousin.

"God San, for once in your life stop hating on people for making mistake because what I did to Rachel was a _mistake_ and I'm sorry about it but she is still my girlfriend and your just going to have to get use to it. She snapped at me.

"I don't think you understand when I said I _don't _want anything to do with you because your dead to me, I don't to be around you after what you did to Rach, your nothing but a stupid slut that doens't know what she wants but Rachel wanted you and you just blamed her being slusied, She wasn't even around and your better off with Troy Bolton because I will not have you hurt her again, she's not even your girlfriend remeber. I snapped back.

"You don't know anything Santana, Rachel and I taking a break and I can see other people just like she can until we want to be offical again, why do you hate that were together anyways, are you jealous of my relationship? do you want Rachel because if you do then don't hold your breath because she doesn't want a bitch for a girlfriend.

Gabriella says smirking at me and I get in her face ready to pound her face in but I don't because were in school and I don't shit right now.

"I don't give a_ fuck _what you call me Gabriella, I told you at the hospital to stay the hell away from her and me, we may go to the same school and we may live in the same house but I will still kick your ass to the ground, got it because Rach would never want to be around a fucking bitch like y-I get cut off by a hand grabbing my arm.

"_Tana _stop it, she's not worth it alright please, remember what we talked about" I heard that soft but concered voice and I turn around smiling brightly before jumping into her arms and she hugs me tightly.

"Rachel I can't believe your siding with my cousin, your my _girlfriend_ but how could you stick up for her" Gabriella asked making us pull away.

"Bitch ain't nobody want to listen to you anyways, your nothing but a lier who can't back up your story" I snapped at her but Rachel laced her tiny hand with my bigger one and I stared at her smiling softly but she's pouting which makes me frown.

"Okay first,San please stop this I hate drama and I don't need anymore stress and two Gabriella your not my girlfriend anymore, I mean it we aren't getting back together so move on. Rachel tells her making me smile and she laced her fingers with mine.

"Watch your back Gabriella because I _always_ find away at hurting people who hurt my friends and I don't care if were family, I will end you. I said before walking off with Rachel who stared at me shaking her head.

I look back at Gabriella to see her standing at my locker with tears coming down her face. "She's crying Rach" I tell her and she nods.

**At Glee Practice.**

Everybody sat in their seats in Glee Club waiting for Mr. Shue to come in. He finally shows up and they see that he's not alone.

"Alright Gang, we have somebody who wants to join Glee Club and she wants Gabriella to sing with her so I hope you will all be nice. He tells them.

"Hi I'm Sharpay Evans and I'm going to sing a mash up of a song we both wrote with my best friend Gabriella Montez, are you ready Brie? She asked and Gabi nods getting up and stands next to her best friend. Santana stares at her cousin wanting to hurt her but Rachel grabbed her hand making her calm down.

_Sharpay_/**Gabriella**/_**Both.**_

The music starts playing and Sharpay sings first making everybody listen.

Sharpay..."_yay yay yah_ _I play this song,now it drives me crazy_ _I've run the race,Now i'm too damn lazy_ _This love of ours, is so sad and makes me laugh today_ _seems alittle different hard to say but it looks like the end._

Santana stares at Sharpay thinking(She's got an okay Voice but it's it's nothing like Rachel's or Mercedes for that matter)

Both..."**_Time's up promise this time i'm getting off_** **_better we slam the door shut didn't you know if nothing changes_** **_nothing changes Time's up promise this time i'm getting off_** **_better we turn the lights off,love is a train we wait for it even when it's gone._**

Gabriella stares at everybody smiling nicely but looks at her cousin and her ex girlfriend and frowns before singing her part**_._**

Gabi..."**When I'm all broke down** **Headin' for disaster** **And I'm standin' 'round** **Tryin' to find a clue** **And my head is tired** **Searchin' for the answers** **Can't figure out** **How I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes.**

Sharpay smiled at Gabi and sang her part next making Gabriella grin swaying to the beat.

Sharpay..."_We've Surfed the wave_ _now we've hit the shore and we've squeezed the fruit_ _till theres not more juice left_ _we're both so good,good at keeping the lie we can get it in_ _Perspective kiss my lips,life is what we make it_ _Times up promise this time i'm getting off_ _better we slam the door shut didn't you know if nothing changes_ _nothings changes._

Gabi sings her part next seeing that some of the members are dancing in their seats.

Gabi..."**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you** **Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do** **Baby I'm amazed where you take me to** **Don't you know (oh)** **Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you** **Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do** **Baby I'm amazed where you take me to** **Don't you know (oh)**

**Oh-oh (Repeats 4x)**

Both..."**_Times up promise this time i'm getting off_** **_better we turn the lights off_** **_love is a train we wait for it even when it's gone._**

Gabi..."**When I'm burnt out** **Need a place to run to** **No one hears me shout** **Lost and all alone** **And I'm losing ground** **No one understands me** **Can't figure out** **What I'm gonna do cause' I just can't take it.**

Sharpay..."_As I'm waving you goodbye,i wan't you to smile_ _say the picture in your frame follow right next to my name_ _i'm willing to die below_ _but not willing to lie for love (oh no)_ _that this cakes already baked_ _now it's burning,burning_ _we can get it in Perspective kiss my lips life is what we make it._

Gabriella dances with Sharpay feeling happy again and everybody claps but Santana who looks bored.

Gabi..."**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you** **Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do** **Baby I'm amazed where you take me to** **Don't you know (oh)** **Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you** **Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do (what your faith can do)** **Baby I'm amazed where you take me to** **Don't you know (oh)**

**Oh-oh (Repeats 4x).**

They sing other part together holding onto each other's hands smiling.

Both..."**_Times up promise this time i'm getting off_** **_better we slam the door shut didn't you know if nothing changes_** **_nothings changes_** **_Time's up even when it's gone_** **_Even When it's gone_** **_Love is a train we wait for it yeah yeah yeah_** _Even When it's gone_ **Even When it's gone** (_**Nothing Changes Nothings Changes**_) _**Time's up even when it's gone**_ _Even When it's gone_ **Even When it's gone** _**We wait for it even when it's gone.**_

Sharpay stops singing her half of the mash up with Gabi and lets her finish up the rest.

Gabi..."**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you** **Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do** **Baby I'm amazed where you take me to** **Don't you know (oh)** **Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you (what I feel for you)** **Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do (what your faith can do)** **Baby I'm amazed where you take me to (where you take me to)** **Don't you know (oh)**

**Oh-oh (Repeats 4x)**

Gabi finishes the song and everybody but Santana and Rachel cheers for them. "Welcome to Glee Club Sharpay" Mr. Shue says and Sharpay smiles brightly.

Gabriella sits down with Sharpay and looks over at her ex girlfriend and frowns seeing Rachel whisper in Santana's ear making her giggle softly as Mr. Shue talked about songs and she remebers when she use to do that with Rachel.

The bell rang and Glee practice was over for the day. Everybody but Rachel, Santana and Gabriella left. Gabi walked over to the girls and clears her throat.

"Um Rachel can I talk to you alone" She asked softly and Rachel stares at Santana giving her a look and Santana rolls her eyes getting up.

"Make it quick Gabi, me and Rach have plans that isn't with you" Santana says picking up her bag before leaving the room.

"What is it Gabriella" She heard Rachel ask. "Is it really over" Rachel sighs before nodding.

"I can't be with you anymore Gabriella, I can be your friend when I'm ready but nothing more" She stood up with her stuff and left.

Gabi stood there for a second before leaving the room with her things. "Are you ready Brie" She heard Troy ask and she nods.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

She walked out of the room feeling jealous because she knows that Gabriella was asking her if they could get back together and she was jealous because she finally realized that she wanted Rachel for herself. Rachel runs to her and jumps in her arms.

"Hey San, are you ready for our sleepover" She asked and Santana smiles brightly before finally asking the question she always wanted to ask.

"Will you go on a date with me Rachel Berry" She asked and Rachel's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what did you just ask me" Rachel asked not believing she's asking her out.

"Will you go out with me on a date and not as friends Rach, I really like you and I'm sorry for making your life hell" Santana says frowning.

Rachel's eyes widen again and this time she smiles before squealing and hugs her tightly making Santana hug her back confused.

"Yes I will go on a date with you as more then best friends and I really like you too and I told you I forgave you along time ago" Santana smiles brightly hearing those words, she pulls back and leans in and kisses Rachel's cheek before pulling away.

"Let's go home to your place Rach, it's my turn to pick the movie for our sleepover with Mercedes and Kurt" Santana says smirking and Rachel nods before lacing her tiny hand with hers walking to Rachel's car.

**Find out what happens next. The mash up was Time's Up by Ashley Tisdale and Amazed by Vanessa Hudgens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**With Santana and Quinn at Quinn's locker.**

16 year old bitchy, highly demanding, very pretty latina Santana Lopez stood in the hallway of McKinley High thinking about the feeling she was currently having, When she first started becoming more than just best friends with Rachel Berry, she had to make a few changes in her life, starting by becoming friends with Rachel's other diva friends Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. She found out that hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes wasn't so bad and they agreed that they would hang out more. and she agreed with herself that they weren't bad. She still ignored her cousin Gabriella at all times. Rachel was trying to be friends with Gabriella again but it's still pretty awkward around those two. Santana is staying at The Berry House for a year until her mom comes home from a work trip in Spain and Gabriella was staying at Sharpay and Ryan's house for a year also until her aunt came back.

Now here Santana was standing next to Quinn Fabray's locker wondering what she should say since she promised herself and Rachel that she would start beinging nice to the new Head Cheerleader of the Cheerios and Rachel's bestfriend/sister from another mother(There not really sisters but they act like they are).

"Hey preggers are you busy this friday? Santana asked Quinn using her nickname for the girl while rolling her eyes taking a sip of her grape slushie.

Quinn Fabray didn't understand why Santana Lopez was talking to her or why her best friend Rachel Berry was even trying to date this girl after all the shit she put her though, she stared at the latin head bitch annoyed at the nickname. She looks at Santana to see her smirking.

"Can I help you with something Santana?" Santana scuffs at the polite talk Quinn was sporting these days.

"Yes you can, when are you going to stop being a loser so we can hang out and rule this school together?" She asked smirking.

Quinn growled at her best friend's sort of girlfriend slams her locker shut. "What do you want Santana?" Santana frowns knowing she's already messing up.

"Listen preggers I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school or are you having your little praying group today?" She asked annoyed.

"Can you stop calling me Preggers _Santan_, I'm not pregnant anymore as you can see or are you blind, I am no longer in a relatioship with the father of my daughter aswell since I'm now in a great relationship with Sam Evans and I don't like that you continue to bring up the past when you should be trying to get on my good side if you want to be with my bestie for life Rachel Berry, remeber why your here in the first place." She stated smirking.

Santana stared at the blond girl feeling a little numb, Quinn Fabray was right she needs to stop if she wants Rachel to become her offical girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Quinn your right, I guess I'm just not use to being friends with people other than Brittany and Finn is still my friend even if we did call it quits, I really want Rachel to like me alot more since we've been seeing each other I know she's my new best friend but I also want it to be offical with her."

Quinn nods smiling at her nicely. "Don't worry about it Santana, I'm sorry for calling you by the sinner's name which was uncalled for since I still believe in gods believes but I don't care if Rachel is bi or gay she's still like a sister to me and I know you changed and I can see it"" She smiles.

"Thanks Quinn I want to be good friends with you from now on and I'm sorry for making yours and Rachel's life hell in the past." Quinn nods grabbing her hand.

"I know you are San and your lucky Rachel is a forgiving person because she believes in second chances with anybody who has done wrong in there lifes or hers so just don't hurt her or you _will_ be dealing with me." She says sternly making Santana nod sadly.

"I just really want her to like me and love me like I'm starting to fall madly in love her Q, I know it's hard for her to get use to Gabriella not being hers anymore and I'm jealous of that because Gabriella had her first you know?" She says feeling tears coming down her face so she looks away.

"Your wrong San, your cousin Gabriella Montez might have dated her in those few days and month and Finn might have been her first crush/love but do you want to know what she told me, Mercedes and Kurt?" Santana looked at her confused but nods.

"She told us that you've always had her heart even if you hurt her, she loved you first and still does, you make her smile and cry but that's all relationships are about, forgiveness,heartbreak, love, friendship and working things out when times get hard and that's what you two are going through." She wiped her tears.

"She told you this all it, she loves me the way I'm starting to fall in love with her?" Quinn nods hugging her new friend.

**With Rachel Berry at her locker.**

The 16 year old brunette who's slightly controlling and often rambling short diva stood in at her locker getting her books out when she feels arms around her waist making her jump as the voice says hey girlie. She turns around and stared at the person confused. Rachel wore her new dark DKNY jean mini skirt that showed off her body just right and she got it when she was in New York with her dads, she wore a white tank top showing off her tan petite but curvy waist with a light blue off the shoulder top over it. She has on white flats on her feet and her makeup was just right for her.

Rachel Berry gasps, not believing her eyes, this girl that was very gorgeous to her,was the same height as her which was shocking, she has nice gorgeous tan features in her face and body, slim figure that was slightly curvy with a nice size chest, it wasn't as big as hers but it was still big, wavy dark blond hair with red and blue streaks in it, blue eyes that bright all the time so when you looked at them, you could feel her look into your soul, her makeup was dark and smoky a little but still nice that made her eyes pop, she had on DKNY dark skinny jeans that fit her body just right, a green off the shoulder DKNY top that looked really cute on her, black flats on her feet and she was carrying her bags on her shoulders.

She's about to start talking when the girl gasps now frowning moving away from her and Rachel stared into her blue eyes confused.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry about that, I thought you were somebody else which I'm still sorry about are we okay now, I'm Tinsley Conners by the way" She says shyly looking into Rachel's deep brown eyes feeling like she was in heaven just looking at the brunette beauty.

Rachel heard the strong but sweet slight Spanish accent in her voice and nods smiling at her wondering how she's never seen this girl before.

"It is not okay I can't believe you just put your hands around my waist Tinsley Conners, I'm Rachel Berry and I demand to know why you just suddenly put your hands all over me like I'm some kind of meat?" She demanded playfully but still had a stern look on her face.

Tinsley stared at the short but pretty brunette named Rachel Berry and her eyes widen in fear, knowing who she is now.

"I-I'm sorry Rachel I know who you are now, It won't happen again I promise I really thought you were one of my friends." She says in a shakey voice.

Rachel stood there shocked hearing the shakey voice and felt her cheeks burning with guilt ,grabbed ahold of her hand seeing her jump a little and smiled softly making her eyes soften at the touch.

"I am sorry myself for making you feel scared of me, I was just joking I really found it flattering that you found me cute by wrapping your hands around me, my name is really Rachel Berry and it's nice to meet you ." Tinsley smiles sadly nodding.

"I really am sorry I really hope that you can forgive me for that stupid move and I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" Tinsley asked her in accent.

Rachel beamed with joy liking that she's getting a new friend and nods wrapping her arms around her shoulder hugging her.

"I would love to friends with you Tinsley Conners, it's nice to have friends around here and your very pretty." She says feeling Tinsley hug her back.

"Thanks Rae your pretty yourself, lets get to know each other." Tinsley says grinning pulling away lacing her fingers through Rachel's.

Rachel nods before closing her locker. They walked down the hallway together as they get to know each other more, they found out that they had alot in common, they told jokes, talked about past relationships or current ones, they liked the same taste in music, they liked musicals, they loved singing, they laughed a few times making some of the students in the hallway stare at them oddly.

Tinsley hugged Rachel as they laughed together at stupid things they were talking about. Rachel talked about having two gay dads and being bi and Tinsley was okay with that because she said that she had gay friends and she said that she gay not bi, she also told her new friend that she had two moms which made Rachel smile brightly squealing.

Rachel told Tinsley about her clothes before and Tinsley said that she remebered the animal sweeters and said that if they ever had a sleepover that she was getting her to throw thoses out or atleast donate them to Charity or Goodwill. Rachel starts giggling saying that she agrees with her. Tinsley said that she hated cheerleading and she couldn't believe Rachel was one for awhile but Rachel liked it a little but she wouldn't do it again.

Rachel was really starting to like her new best friend. "I'm currently seeing a girl named Santana Lopez, are you alright with that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't care Rae, I can't believe you got the biggest bitch here as your sort of girlfriend, I like you girlie but I will kick her ass if she hurts you got it?"

She says in serious way making Rachel nods before texting all the Glee club members and Mr. Shue to come to with the Auditorium and Mr. Shue says that he's on his way. "Come on darling, I texted the Glee club members and Mr. Shue to come and hear you sing." Rachel says making Tinsley frown.

"Are you serious Rae, I could suck at singing for all you know and you invited them why?" She snapped making Rachel sigh.

"Because your going to be a big girl and sing for my fellow Glee club memebers so you can be in Glee with me!" She says with bright smile making Tinsley groan feeling herself being pulled by Rachel and smiles as they walk into the Auditorium .

**With Santana in her POV.**

After spending time with Quinn talking and getting along, we both agreed to become good friends, I have her number and she has mine now, we said goodbye and went to our class a few hours ago, I kept looking for my sort of girlfriend wondering where she was. I kind of heard a few people talking about her saying that she was hanging out with some blond girl and they were really close to each other. I don't want to kick some ass if this girl doesn't back off my woman.

I see all the Glee club members and Mr. Shue walking up to me saying that Rachel wanted everybody to join her and I walk with them down the hallway and we all walk in to see my girl Rachel smiling brightly at some blond girl that I haven't seen before, wait she might the girl those people were talking about.

I see that she's the same height as Rach which was odd because both Gabi and Rachel are short here, this girl has a nice gorgeous tan features in her face, I can see the tan on her body, she has a slim but slightly curvy figure with a nice size chest, it wasn't as big as mine or Rachel's but it was still big that I could see cleavage, nice wavy dark blond hair with red and blue streaks in it. god was this girl a punk rock chick or something, I can see that her eyes were bright blue, her makeup was dark and smoky a little as it brought out her eye color, she's wearing very sexy skintight DKNY dark skinny jeans that fit her body just right, a green off the shoulder DKNY top with a black tank top under it, black flats on her feet and she has on green earrings in her ears.

I glance over at Rachel to see that she looked really hot today, I didn't get to see her this morning since I had a early practice for cheerleadering, she's wearing her new dark DKNY jean mini skirt that she got in New York, i showed off her sexy figure just right, she wore a white tank top showing off her tan petite but curvy waist with a light blue off the shoulder top over it, was this girl begging for me to kick her ass, I can't believe there matching in there clothes. She wore white flats and finished her makeup for the day looking drop dead sexy to me.

"What's going on here Rachel?" Mr. Shue says making both girls jump. Rachel smiles brightly at us and grabs that girl's hand.

"Hello fellow Glee club members and Mr. Shue, this is my new friend Tinsley Conners and she's informed me that she wants to to join Glee club." Tinsley frowns.

"Well let's see what you got Tinsley Conners and we will all listen." Mr. Shue says smiling nicely at the new girl.

"I don't know alright, maybe another time when I'm not nervous." Said Tinsley in her sharp but very nice Spanish accent. I growl at the girl for wasting my time standing here when I could be getting my mack on with my girl.

"Oh come on Tins, you said that you would sing if I would sing with you, here is your chance, you told me that you play guitar, play piano and so much more, I'm not going anywhere you could hold my hand the whole time if you want." I glare at her not believing this.

"Alright but as long as I get to hold your hand Rae baby I will do it for you and I hope you all like it!" I don't move from my spot next to Brittany as I watched Tinsley walk other the band telling them to play what she wants them to play and they nod and Brad starts playing with them.

Rachel smiles softly at her as Tinsley takes her hand smiling at my girl and I listen to her voice wondering where this girl came from.

**Mmmm**

I see Rachel smiling at her with a slight blush on her face as she sings to us and I frown getting jealous that this girl is trying to get her mack on with my baby but I just listen liking her voice a little and I see her let go of Rachel's hand and wrap her hand around Rachel's waist staring into her eyes as she sings and I glare at her.

**I think I could like you** **I already do** **Feelings can grow but** **They can go away too** **You're takin my hand** **Lookin into my eyes** **Don't be in a rush to** **Get me tonight**

Quinn grabs ahold of my hand giving me a look saying that it's okay there just friends and I smile slightly before looking back at Tinsley as she looks at Rachel as she sings.

**Feel somethin happenin** **Could this be a spark?** **To satisfy me baby** **Gotta satisfy my heart.**

We all hear Tinsley's voice get stronger as she sings and I smile seeing Rachel nodding her head to the beat.

Tinsley sings the main part with Rachel joing in a few times.

**_Do you know how to touch a girl?_** **If you want me so much** **First I have to know** **_Are you thoughtful and kind?_** **_Do you care what's on my mind?_** **Or am I just for show?** **You'll go far in this world** **If you know how to touch a girl.**

Rachel sings with her looking at her with a bright a smile on her face. Tinsley looks at us

_**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?**_ _**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?**_

Rachel looked at us with soft smile on her face and slowly walks over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. we all listen to my woman sing her heart out and I didn't know she could be so soulful as she sings.

_I think I could like you_ _But I keep holding back_ _Cause I can't seem to tell_ _If you're fiction or fact_ _Show me you can laugh_ _Show me you can cry_ _Show me who you really are_ _Deep down inside_

I feel tears forming in my eyes as my girl sings to me and she smiles looking into my eyes and I feel eyes burning in my back.

_Do you feel somethin happenin?_ _Could this be for real?_ _I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal._

She unwraps her hand around me and walked over to Tinsley wrapping her arm around her shoulder as they sing together.

**_Do you know how to touch a girl?_** **If you want me so much** **First I have to know** _**Are you thoughtful and kind?**_ _**Do you care what's on my mind?**_ _Or am I just for show?_ **_You'll go far in this world_** **_If you know how to touch a girl._**

This time we all join in with them smiling.

_**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?**_ _**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?**_

Tinsley sings alone smiling at us putting feeling into it.

**Bring me some flowers** **Conversation for hours** **To see if we really connect**

Rachel sings next looking right at me doing the same.

_And baby if we do_ _Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you_ _Ohh_

**Do you know how to touch a girl?** **If you want me so much** **First I have to know** **Are you thoughtful and kind?** **Do you care what's on my mind?** **Or am I just for show?** **You'll go far in this world** **If you know how to touch a girl**

We sing back up along as Tinsley sings a little.

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (**Yeah, yeah**) Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

They both finish up the song slowly smiling at us.

_**You'll go far in this world**_ _**If you know how to touch a girl.**_

We all start clapping making them stare at us shocked and I see Rachel smile brightly at us.

"Rachel you were so right about her, she's going to be great for our Glee club?" Mr. Shue says clapping.

Tinsley stared at me nervously but I don't know why since she doesn't know me but I guess she should be a little scared of me. I just chuckle when my little diva run back into my arms and I hold her against me while I glance at the girl staring at me awkwardly and I wonder if she's after my girl because if she is then she better watch her back.

"Welcome to New Directions Tinsley you were amazing and both of yours and Rachel's blend together nicely!" Mr. Shue says talking to our new member.

"New Directions?" Tinsley asked confused. Mr. Shue laughs a little. "Thats our Glee club name!" She nods while smiling shyly shaking his hand.

**In Tinsley's POV.**

I'm talking to the rest of the Glee club members when I look over at the latina girl who's named Santana Lopez and frown slightly remebering all the things she's done to Rachel in the past since Rae told me and I've seen it, I stare at her looks and I can't believe this was Rae's sort of girlfriend, she has jet black hair that was shiny and it was in her Cheerio pony tail, her features were amazing, she had a sexy figure as I can tell by the way she's wearing her Cheerios uniform and her chest was huge but I don't look at girls boobs everyday. I maybe gay but I still don't always check out girl's chest but I do know when somebody's pretty good looking and my new best friends sort of girlfriend is really good looking. I look at everybody else and start getting to know them more. Quinn is very nice and Brittany is very perky but sweet.

"Rachel can I talk you alone please?" Santana asked Rachel looking confused while lacing her fingers with Rae's pulling her out into the hallway.

**In Nobody's POV. ****With Rachel and Santana in the hallway.**

Santana let got Rachel's hand and sighs before glaring at her making Rachel frown with her arms crossed.

"What was that about baby girl?" Santana snapped making Rachel jump backing away.

"What are you talking about San and don't snap at me I didn't do anything!" Rachel says sternly.

"Just tell me what's going on with you and Tinsley, are you just friends or are you more than that?" She says walking closer to her.

Rachel stood there not sure how to answer that. "She's my new friend, I mean I just met her today and I love when your jealous!" Rachel says pecking Santna's lips.

Santana nods wrapping her arms around her waist about to kiss her again when two jocks come out of nowhere slamming Rachel into the lockers hard making both of them fall with Rachel screaming in pain as they kick her stomach and Santana kicks there legs holding onto Rachel then they walking off laughing, Rachel screams in pain and Santana starts sobbing still holding onto her.

"B-baby are you alright, I-I'm right here, please grab my hand to let me know your alright!" Santana felt Rachel hold her hand tightly but then she feels lighthead and the last thing she hears is screaming as the darkness takes over her body.

Everybody walks out after hearing the painful screaming and gasps seeing Rachel passed out while Santana is trying to wake her up.

"What happend to Rachel, Santana?" Mr. Shue says becoming worried along with everybody else.

"Stupid football players slammed Rachel into the lockers then kicked her stomach." Santana says while sobbing.

"Oh my god we need to get her to the hospital fast before she stops breathing!" Quinn says rushing over to them with Brittany, Tinsley, Gabriella, Mercedes, Sharpay, Tina and Kurt.

Mr. Shue calls 911 really worried and they said that they would be right there then he calls Rachel's dads and they said that there going to meet them at the hospital.

**Two Days Later.**

Santana Lopez stared at her sort of girlfriend Rachel Berry as she sleeps in her bed. She hated those stupid jerks for hurting her baby, Rachel got out of the hospital two days ago. "San, maybe you should stay home with her today, look like you could crash any second!" She heard the voice of Quinn Fabray tell her. She looks at Quinn sadly and nods before Quinn leaves. She changed out of her uniform and put on some shorts and tank top.

Leroy and Hiram called the school for Santana and told her to go back to sleep before they left for work.

"S-San please don't leave me alright, I hate being this hurt, do you love me?" She heard the soft voice of her sort of girlfriend and turns around.

"Why are you awake baby girl, go back to sleep okay?" She gets on the bed laying down and turns her head to see Rachel laying next to her looking in pain.

Rachel sprained her wrist when she hit the locker and broke her rib, she's wearing a bandage around her stomach until it heals.

"I don't know what I do with myself if I didn't have you in my life Rae, your amazing and I don't know why you put up with me" Santana says softly wrapping her arm around the shorter brunettes waist being careful.

"I'm not giving up on us San, you were there for me when those jerks hurt me, if you weren't I don't know what would happen."

Santana whinced just thinking about that and sighs before lacing her fingers through Rachels.

"I don't want to think about that baby, will you being my girlfriend offically Rachel Barbra Berry?" She asked looking into her eyes.

"Are you serious Santana Rosalita Lopez?" Santana nods smiling sadly before pecking her lips.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend offically!" Santana smiles brightly before closing her eyes. Rachel smiles before falling asleep.

**With Gabriella and Tinsley.**

Gabriella heard that Santana was staying home with Rachel and she smirks at Sharpay.

"I need your help to get Rachel to break up with Santana!" Sharpay frowns.

"Get over her Gabriella, she's moved on and so have you I think, your hurting Troy by planning a break up for Rachel and Santana, they really like each other and you need to move on." Sharpay says before leaving.

Gabriella sighs then sees Tinsley walking up to her with a evil smirk on her face. "Can I help you Tinsley?" Gabi asked.

"You want to break up Santana and Rachel right? well I just happen to want Rachel aswell so we could work together!" She says smirking.

Gabriella stood there for a second before sticking her hand out. "Tinsley you just made yourself a new friend!" Tinsley smiles before leaving.

Gabriella walks off with a proud smirk on her face. Little did both girls know that Brittany and Quinn heard everything.

**Find out what happens next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**A Week Later.**

Rachel and Santana were enjoying each other's company now they were offically together. Santana was getting stronger feelings for Rachel and she wasnt's sure how she was going to handle them now that they were offically together.

They walked into Glee club holding hands and sat down together then Mr. Shue walks in asking if anybody had song and Santana said she does. She stands up and smiles at the band before looking at the group.

"This song goes out to you Rachel Berry hope you like it." Rachel's eyes widen as the music starts and everybody stares at Rachel for a second before looking at Santana.

_ He-hey he-hey ohh _

_Oh yeah Well alright He-hey_

_What is this feeling coming over me? _

_I'm taken back in disbelief Is this really me in the mirror_

_ I see staring back at me Could it be? A new reflection of a woman complete_

_All of a sudden I'm so care-free yeah (well alright) 'cause love is doing something strange to me (well alright) _

_Got a new flame, ha! haven't been the same Something in me's changed, rearranged And I feel that I've been saved You got me feeling like you're that something I've been missing Everything's heaven 'cause life with you has been a blessing_

Rachel looked right at Santana as she sang the main part of the song and she stared to feel tears forming in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall! Santana really stare at Rachel Berry for the first time in her life and she's seeing the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen and wanted to Rachel to know that she would be happy if they were offically together.

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) I got it bad in a serious way, oh yeah_

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) Your love has brought me to a higher place, oh yeah_

_ (Who knew? Who knew?) _

_It'd be you to restore my faith Everyday, _

_I'm amazed And it makes me wanna get down and pray _

_Makes me wanna get down and pray _

_Said it makes me wanna get down and pray Yeah-hey_

Tinsley,Gabriella and Brittany glare at Santana as she sings to Rachel and they didn't like it. Rachel felt Kurt and Quinn grab her hands as they watch Santana sing to her.

_ I've kept some company I shouldn't have (well alright) _

_Made some mistakes but that's in the past _

_(well alright) I'm professing here to you Proof that I am through_ _I'm coming clean Now I can breathe and I finally believe, yeah_

Rachel stared into Santana's eyes as she dances to the beat while singing about she feels about her.

_ You got me thinking I'll be alright, and you're the reason _

_Ooh I can feel it, we're moving in a new direction_ _(Oh-oh oh-oh) I got it bad in a serious way, oh yeah_

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) Your love has brought me into a higher place, oh yeah_

_ (Who knew? Who knew?) _

_It'd be you to restore my faith Everyday, I'm amazed_

_ And it makes me wanna get down and pray_

_ Makes me wanna get down and pray_

_ Said it makes me wanna get down and pray_

_ Makes me wanna get down and pray _

_Makes me wanna get down and pray_

Everybody is now clapping their hands to the song and Santana walked over to Rachel grabbing her hand singing right to her.

_ Ohh Where would I be?_

_ Where would I be? _

_Without you by my side _

_Where would I be? Where would I be? _

_Without you standing by_ _Makes me wanna (pray) _

_Makes me need to (pray) _

_When I'm feeling low and all alone, _

_You're the light in my day, yeah_

Santana wipes Rachel's tears away smiling at her as she finishes up the song and Rachel grins blushing.

_(Oh-oh oh-oh) I got it bad in a serious way, oh yeah_

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) Your love has brought me into a higher place, oh yeah _

_(Who knew? Who knew?)_

_Baby It'd be you to restore my faith_

_ Everyday, I'm amazed 'cause it makes me wanna get down and pray_

_'cause it makes me wanna get down and pray Makes me wanna get down and pray_

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist singing to her and Gabriella glared at her cousin in jealousy.

_Woo, thank you father!_ _Wanna lift my hands up and pray 'cause everytime I'm hearing your name _

_Wanna reach out and rejoice Sound of your voice, yeah_ _Hey yeah Alright That's it _

Everybody claps and Rachel kisses her cheek and Santana smiles brightly when everybody but Tinsley, Gabriella and Brittany cheered for them and Santana held Rachel close looking right into her eyes lovingly.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Makes Me Wanna Pray by Christina Aguilera.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**With Quinn and Brittany.**

Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce walked into school wearing their cheerios uniforms like always, sometimes they hated wearing those every single day but if they wanted to be on the top of everybody at McKinley, they passed by some of there fellow Cheerleaders, some say hi, others just feared them and just waved.

Brittany smiled sadly walking with her new friend and Cheerio Caption Quinn Fabray was be her side giving her hand a squeeze.

Brittany couldn't get over what she heard fellow Glee club members Gabriella Montez and Tinsley Conners talking about trying to break up Rachel and Santana and she didn't like. Both see the new openly lesbian couple, Rachel Berry standing at her new girlfriend Santana Lopez's locker with there hands entwined together as they keep talking with loving smiles on there faces.

Brittany and Quinn walk over to them with fake smiles on there faces. Santana spots them first and frowns seeing the fake smiles but doesn't say anything.

"Good morning Quinn, Brittany, I see that you both look upse is everything alright with you girls?" Asked Rachel who now moved into Santana's arms still holding onto her hand. Santana grins letting go of Rachel's hands and wrapped her arms around her petite waist making her beam with joy.

Brittany Pierce sighs looking at how happy they are, Quinn knows Brit is having a hard time dealing with this problem and she doesn't want there cover screwed up so she grabbed Brittany's arm.

"I think Britt is just upset that you haven't spent time with her Santana and I'm feeling the same way Rach since you started being with Santana!"

Said Quinn half lying. Brittany smiles brightly making her bright blue eyes sparkle nodding. Santana and Rachel stare at both girls frowning.

"Oh my god were so _sorry _girls, baby maybe you should spend time with Britt, I know you miss her B, Quinny sleepover at my house tonight?"

Rachel asked shyly moving out of her girlfriends arms, Santana's smile turns into a pout missing her girlfriend's body against hers.

Quinn ignored the look on her best friend's love partners face and squeals nodding while pulling Rachel into a bone crushing hug.

Santana looked over at her best friend Brittany to see her smiling brightly at her, she didn't even want to smile at her because she and Quinn messed up her plans that she had planned with girlfriend, she glanced over at Quinn and Rachel to see them giggling with each other.

"Is't this great San, now we can have sexy time once again, Rachel and Q are going to be around each other all night!" Brittany says grinning hugging her.

Santana finally snaps pushing Brittany away from her. "Ain't going to be sexy time with _us _B, unless it's with me and my woman only." She stated.

Brittany glares at Rachel not liking how she's changing her best friend, if she had a plan of her own it would be getting Tinsley or Gabriela together with Rachel and having Santana be_ hers _again and she was going to tell her true love the truth. Santana saw the evil look in her eyes and rolled her head giving her a look.

"Santana, Rachel's not even hotter than me, maybe for Tinsley and Gabriella because they want her more, me and Quinn heard them planning ways for them to steal her away you, I think you should give her to one of them so we can be together, Finn may not want you back but I sure do baby, can't you see that man hands doesn't know how do sexy time like I can with you, she's ugly anyways and she needs a nose job,your just her rebound!"

She says sternly smirking at the latina. Santana eyes widen hearing her so called best friend call her girlfriend hurtful names, she looked over to Rachel and Quinn to see them staring at them shocked, Rachel how ever is looking hurt and angry. She turned back to Brittany to see her smiling softly at her.

"You should let Rachel be with them and we can finally be together since I broke up with Artie." Brittany says cheerful.

Quinn, Santana and Rachel stare at Brittany filled with anger. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that Brittany." Santana says ready to slap her but Rachel steps in pulling her away.

"Baby don't let her get to you, back off _my _girlfriend Brittany or else you deal with me!" Rachel says glaring at her before pulling Santana down the hallway.

**At Glee practice.**

Everybody but Quinn, Kurt, Finn,Puck and Santana was glaring at Rachel or talking about how annoying she can get before Mr. Shue stood up.

"Whatever wannabe broadway midget, your never going to be better than me, god Brittany was right about you, your only a stupid bitch that needs to back off of people's mans or womans, like Santana, she was Britt's first." Mercedes says rolling her eyes at the little diva. Santana and Quinn get up at the same time glaring at her.

"Back off Mercedes, you have no right to talk since you can't keep your mouth shut and your pulling Kurt with you because Rachel hasn't talked shit about you once, grow up." Quinn snapped glaring at her. Mercedes got up glaring at her, she's about to get in her face when Santana got in between them.

"I think my home girl said back off, listen here overly dramatic_ Diva_, you don't talk shit about my girlfriend, I was _never _Brittany's in the beginning, yes were best friend that did other things but that's way over but nothing more, Rachy has stood up for all of you since Glee club started and I won't have your fucking mouth talk her down anymore, I payed my dues with my girl and I'm in the right place now."She snapped pushing her away.

Mercedes glared at her pushing her back. Santana stared at her rolling her head and slapped her face.

"Don't fucking touch me _bitch_, that's right_ girl _I called you a bitch, you don't want me to kick your ass because I damn sure will, Rachel is off limits to all of you."

She says glaring hard at . Shue finally walks in and saw the looks at all three girls faces, Rachel sat there smiling sadly at her girlfriend sticking up for her.

"Hey everybody calm down." Quinn and Santana sits down glaring at Mercedes while she was glaring back at them.

"Does anybody want to sing something?" Rachel stood up feeling tears in her eyes and looks at everybody wanting to finally tell everybody how she feels.

"Okay first of all Mercedes, shut the fuck up because I'm so tired of your mouth, you don't think people talk about your back?, stop talking to any of us like you own us and you don't fucking own me, and listen up everybody in this damn room,**TO BE CALLED OUT FOR BEING A MUSICAL DIVA AT THIS SCHOOL IS DAMN RIGHT HURTFUL, YES I MAY WANT TO BE HELPFUL TO OTHERS IN THIS SCHOOL, TO BE IN GLEE CLUB IS SOMETHING THAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE APART OFF, YOU ALL THINK I'M TRYING TO TAKE THE DAMN SOLOS, HELL NO, I'VE DONE SO MANY THINGS FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND EVEN THE NEW MEMEBERS BUT I DON'T GET RESPECT DO I? HELL FUCKING NO, GO FUCK YOUR SELF MERCEDES, I HAVE NEVER ONCE TALK SHIT ABOUT YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE IN THIS ROOM, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I'M SHORTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE AT THIS SCHOOL!"**

Everybody in the room sat in the seats frozen in place as Rachel sticks up for herself. Santana looked at Brittany and glared at her.

**"AS FOR YOU BRITTANY, YOU MADE YOUR DAMN CHOICE TO BE WITH ARTIE, SANTANA CHOSE TO BE WITH FINN AT THE TIME BUT NOW SHE'S WITH ME, SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU AND YOU NEED TO MOVE THE FUCK ON, I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT, CALLING ME HURTFULL NAMES LIKE MAN HANDS, RUPAUL, STUBBLES, OR ANY OTHER STUPID NAMES TO PUT ME DOWN WITH, IT'S GETTING OLD DON'T YOU THINK BUT NONE OF YOU CARE HOW I FEEL TO GET SLUSHIED IN THE FACE EVERYDAY AND BUT TO BE BERATED EVERY SINGLE DAY FROM ALL OF YOU, YES I'M DATING SANTANA LOPEZ AND YES SHE DID THE SAME THING THAT YOUR ALL DOING TO ME _NOW_ AND I HAVE FORGIVING HER, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN IT STILL HURTS BECAUSE IT DOES, I CRIED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT WHEN I CAME HOME FROM A DAY IN HELL AT MCKINLEY, YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE I DON'T BELONG HERE AND I'M SO TIRED OF IT."**

Rachel was sobbing by now and she had to calm herself before she started yelling again. Santana wanted to so badly kill Brittany and Mercedes for doing this to her.

**"I SPENT YEARS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL I EVER DID TO MAKE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TREAT ME THIS, I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF AT TIMES BECAUSE I HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS BULSHIT, YOU THINK YOUR SO PERFECT BUT THE TRUTH IS_ NONE _OF YOU PEOPLE ARE PERFECT, I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I DO KNOW THAT UNTIL THIS BULLYING STOPS AT THIS DAMN SCHOOL, I'M NOT COMING BACK TO GLEE CLUB OR AT THIS SCHOOL BECAUSE EVEN TEACHERS TO BERATE ME." **She finished off before wiping her tears.

"I'm going to sing a song that I wrote, I hope you like it because it's the last song I'm singing here" She turns around talking to the band and grabs her electric guitar shocking everybody and stands in front of the mic. She sighs looking everybody and starts playing with the band making all the Glee club members stare at her.

She looked right at them with a serious look on her face still playing then starts singing into the mic infront of her.

_Been here before, revolving door_ _We're caught up and I don't know what for anymore_ _We had the best, and nothing less._ _But the second we fell out of step, you up and left._

She starts getting into it playing hard with the band nodding her head glaring at them as they stare at her shocked.

_Well this is so you, this is what you do,_ _You'd rather make do than make a move_ _What'll it take now, how do I make this matter enough to you._

She sings the main part with tears coming down her face but she doesn't wipe them away.

_Say you're a mess, Say it's a shame,_ _Why can't you at least pretend?_ _Say I should leave, you're over me_ _Say something, say anything_ _Anything, say anything please._

She wipes her tears and starts playing again with the band.

_What happened to the plans we made,_ _and that contagious smile on your face? It's all begun to fade._ _You used to be so careful with me,_ _Making sure that we would always be, each others' missing piece_

She gets into it again nodding her head jumping up and down making everybody cheer for her as Rachel sings her heartout.

_We could still save these tattered pages, what do you say we start over baby?_ _This our chance, you're all I have._ _Don't let me slip through your hands._

She sees Santana nodding her head to the beat, she sings the main part again.

_Say you're a mess, Say it's a shame,_ _Why can't you at least pretend?_ _Say I should leave, you're over me_ _Say something, say anything_ _Anything, say anything please._

She looks right at Santana with tears forming in her eyes again.

_You know I miss you,_ _You know I wish you missed me too,_ _Oh baby tell me you do, ohhh._

She just plays with the band making everybody cheer for her. She finishes up the song.

_Say you're a mess, Say it's a shame,_ _Why can't you at least pretend?_ _Say I should leave, you're over me_ _Say something, say anything_ _Anything, say anything please._

_Ohhh._

She finishes the song as everybody claps and cheers for her, everybody froze still having Rachel's words ringging in their ears.

Quinn and Santana run up to her hugging her and they agreed to leave school and Glee with her, she smiles brightly nodding.

Santana finally spoke walking right up to Brittany, Mercedes and Tinsley.

"You better stay away from my girlfriend,Brittany Pierce, Tinsley Conners, Mercedes Jone, and Gabriella Montez, I'm warning you all, Rachel is_ mine_,You, Tinsley and Gabi are going to get your asses kicked if you even think about coming near my baby, back off Brittany because if you want to be my best friend again, you better fucking earn it, Mecedes remember what I said or else." She threatened.

Quinn sees Rachel put the guitar down looking upset. Santana grabs her stuff, Rachel's and Quinn's stuff and walks to the door waiting for both girls.

Quinn stares at everybody and shakes her head. "Me and Santana are quitting school and Glee also because were tired of this!"

She says grabbing ahold of Rachel's hand, she stares at them and smiles brightly walking to the door glancing back them before leaving.

Santana stared at her girlfriend to see her smiling brightly at her. "Let's go home girls, we have to drop off the uniforms tomorrow Q."

Rachel and Quinn nod and they go to Santana's car and go to Rachel's house.

**With Santana, Quinn and Rachel.**

16 year olds Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez all left McKinely high, Santana and Quinn were going to wash all the Cheerio uniforms and bring them all back the next day. Rachel's dads agreed that they needed a break from school but they would come back in two weeks and they called the school.

Quinn was staying with Rachel and her parents from now on since she moved out of Puck's house after they broke up and when her parent's found out that she was having a baby, she was kicked out, Rachel's parents love Quinn like there second daughter so they said she live with them. She changed out of her uniform and was now wearing a green tank top with black gray swet pants.

Rachel stripped out of her school clothes and was now wearing black and pink yoga pants that was form fitting, not one bit of fat on her curvy but petite body,

she's got a white tank top on with her pink lace bra under it. Her short hair was in a messy pony tail. She fell a sleep a few minutes ago.

Santana Lopez, gorgeous latin features, great body and nice size chest, jet black hair that was in her cheerio high pony tail, wore her cheerio's uniform with her white sneakers like always. she now changed into a pair of gray sweat pants with a red t shirt. She took her pony tail out and is now brushing her hair.

Quinn walked into Rachel's bedroom and saw Santana brushing her hair and Rachel was passed out on her bed.

"She finally stopped freaking out huh?" Santana jumps when she sees Quinn chuckle. "Yes she did, she need to rest." San says brushing her hair.

"Are you ready for bullshit tomorrow, we just have to drop all our stuff off and were out!" Quinn says sighing.

"Hell no, I don't want to deal with them but were doing this for ourself and Rachel, she's been through shit and it needs to end now Quinn, I don't care about Cheerios anyways, Rachel is our friend but she's also my partner that I love." Quinn smiles at her new friend.

"You and Rach are perfect for each other,your right though she's been throught alot and doesn't need it."

Both girls nod looking at there friend sleeping peacefully."Let's leave her to rest and watch a movie in your room."

Said Santana and they both let Rachel sleep. Quinn hugs Santana grinning as they get along.

**Find out what happens next and the song Rachel sang was Say Anything by Kate Voegele. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**With Rachel in her house Recording studio.**

Rachel Berry couldn't get the words her so called best friend Mercedes Jones and her sort of friend Brittany Pierce called her. Mercedes was her best friend for life along with Kurt until they turned their backs on her by talking behind her back, by picking on her for no reason, and for not being there for her when she needed them the most. After her break up with Gabriella, she wanted Mercedes and Kurt to comfort her through the pain she was dealing with but now, she had Quinn there for her. Quinn may have treated her like shit in the past but they grew up and realized that they are like sisters.

Then there was Santana Lopez, god if anybody told her that she would fall in love with the bitchy latina, she would have laughed in there faces for being stupid, now here she was in the middle of her junior year, ex girlfriend of Gabriella Montez, cousin of her now girlfriend Santana Lopez. She was tired of getting slushied at school, getting threathend to stay out of people's way in the hallway, tired of being called hurtful names because she different than everybody else.

She was just tired all together in her life these days and having her dads never home didn't help.

Her family was very rich, her dad Leroy is a big time lawyer and makes alot of money, her daddy Hiram is a Doctor so he also makes alot of money, so they have one of the biggest mansions in Lima Ohio, they had a outdoor and indoor pool, hot tube, 6 guest bedrooms with bathrooms in the rooms, a pool house that had 6 guest rooms in it, a game room, her dads master bedroom, her bedroom, Santana has one of the guest bedrooms and made it her room, Quinn one and made as her own as well, a music room for playing the guitar, the drums, piano or whatever, a recording studio, two livingrooms, one is downstairs and the other one is upstairs, a huge kitchen, a movie room, her dads offices, her ballet room, the basement, and a work out room. Both of her dads were at work.

She was in the recording studio while her bestie Quinn and her girlfriend Santana were at school dropping there cheerio's stuff off as well as having a meeting with the principe and Coach Sue Sylvester, she already had a meeting the principle and it was a long meeting since there was yelling and storm outs but she agreed to finish her school work at home just as long as she emails the teachers her work and she wasn't returning to Glee club any time soon.

She locked the door because she didn't like anybody coming in while she was in the middle of recording, she puts the the music on for the backround and put her headphones on, starts sang into the mic in front of her feeling the emotion in her voice.

_Trippin' out, spinnin' around._ _I'm underground, I fell down._ _Yeah, I fell down._

Rachel makes her voice gets higher at this part making her feel tears forming in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall.

_I'm freaking out so where am I now?_ _Upside down and I can't stop it now._ _It can't stop me now, ohh._

She sings the main part of the song not hearing the sound of the front door closing by Santana and Quinn, who came back from the meeting at school, she closed her eyes for a second as she sings feeling her heart into it. Both girls were about to go upstairs to see if Rachel was there but than they heard music coming from the recording studio downstairs and walked downtairs near the basement, they walk down the small hallway of the basetball and saw Rachel in the recording studio, Quinn starts to open when they noticed that door is locked. They can still hear Rachel recording a song and they listened as she sang.

_I- I'll get by._ _I- I'll survive._ _When the world's crashing down._ _When I fall and hit the ground_ _I will turn myself around_ _Don't you try to stop me._ _I- I won't cry._

Santana and Quinn stare at each other not knowing what to say but they grab ahold of each other's hands for comfor and watched Rachel do her thing, Santana smiles at how beautiful Rachel is when she's singing her heartout.

_I'll play the game but I can't stay_ _I've got my head on straight_ _And I'm not gonna change_ _I'm not gonna change_

Both Quinn and Santana are shocked when Rachel's voice gets higher at the next part.

_I'll win the race_ _Keep up with the pace_ _Today is the day that I start to pray_ _You can't get in my way..no ohoh_

Santana stared at her girlfriend in awe at how powerful her voice gets as she sings.

_I- I'll get by._ _I- I'll survive._ _When the world's crashing down._ _When I fall and hit the ground_ _I will turn myself around_ _Don't you try to stop me._ _I- I won't cry._

Rachel closed her as they beat changed a little to a slower pace still not seeing both girls there because she's so into the song.

_I found(found) myself(myself) in Wonderland._ _Get(get) back on(back on) my feet( my feet) again._ _Is this real?(Is this real?)_ _Is this pretend?(pretend)_ _I'll take a stand until the end..._

She opened her eyes knowing that she's finally getting over the hearbreak of being bullied for years, having her heartbroken and falling in love was getting the best of her at times, she finished up the song feeling emotional.

_(x2)_ _I- I'll get by._ _I- I'll survive._ _When the world's crashing down._ _When I fall and hit the ground_ _I will turn myself around_ _Don't you try to stop me._ _I- I won't cry._

She stops the music and takes her headphones off sighing, she felt eyes on her and turned around, her brown eyes widen to see her best friend and her girlfriend standing in the doorway smiling at her slightly, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it staring at them suprised.

"Hello there girls, Come in I didn't know you would be back so soon, had did the meeting go?" She said softly, turning around walking over to the switch board to work on the song she just recorded.

Santana smiled seeing how great Rachel looked to her, she rushed over to her beautiful girlfriend, wrapped her arms around her waist placing sweet kisses on her neck, Rachel groans closing her eyes before turning around and kissing each other deeply.

Quinn growled at the two as they make out and cleared her throat. "Hello girls, Quinn Fabray still in the room." Quinn sternly says chuckling.

Santana and Rachel pull back groaning and turn to see hazel brown eyes staring at them, Santana glared at Quinn for snapping them out of there moment.

"Thanks alot Q, just because Sam isn't here to kiss you don't mess up my moment with_ my _woman!" The latina snapped before earning a slap from Rachel.

"Don't be rude baby, she's right we can't keep doing that in front of her since she lives here as well, let me just finish this up then we can go into the living room and talk about how the meeting went, you both look like you really want to talk about it!" Rachel says before finishing up her work.

**With The girls in the living room.**

They all leave the room when she's finished and go upstairs to the living room near Rachel's room and sit on the couch. Santana pulled Rachel onto her lap and Rachel sighed before resting herself into her girlfriend's arms. Quinn smiled at the two lovers as they held onto each other.

"So who wants to start or do I have to pick myself?" Rachel asked softly as her fingers moved into Santana's hand. Santana sighs letting Quinn know that she was going to start.

"Well you better really listen alright baby?" Santana said sternly with a smile on her face, Rachel nods staring at her girlfriend waiting for her to start.

"When after me and Quinn got out of car,we stared at each other feeling nervous, then we sighed and walked to the doorr." She gets stopped by giggling.

"What are you two laughing at?" Santana asked glaring at both girls. They kept laughing before calming down.

"San you don't tell her all of that, just tell her when we first walked into school!" Quinn says smirking at the very annoyed latina.

"Shut it tubbers, I will tell the damn story my way and you will do it your way, anyways me and Q walked into McKinley this morning wearing normal clothes which shocked everybody even the teachers were shocked, everybody stared at us as we walked down the hallway, I mean they full out took pictures with their phones and asked if we were sick and couldn't remember that we were cheerios." Quinn nods making Rachel raise her eyebrow slightly but nods telling them to keep going.

"We ignored the looks and walked into the principles office since he called us in when we got close,after you had your meeting it was hell from him for awhile as we sat in the seats in front of him, he yelled at us for a few minutes then we calmed down, we saw that Mr. Shue and Sue Sylvester standing there not saying a word, they looked at Mr. Figgings waiting for him to say something to us." Santana says making Rachel just listen.

"Mr. Figgings said that since you dropped out and wasn't planning on coming back until he fixed his school, that you were doing your work at home, and since we followed in your footsteps and dropped out aswell that we would be doing the same as well." Rachel shifted her body on San's lap and kept on listening.

"Coach looked at both us with her evil looks like always since she never seems to smile, she started yelling , saying that we were stupid bitches that shouldn't be anywhere I quote"Rachel _Man- hands _Berry" her words not ours Rachy, she told us that if we walk out of the school the moment the meeting was over that we would no longer be apart of Cheerios when we did come come back if we do." Quinn said telling her part of the story.

Rachel's brown eyes widen hearing Sue Sylvester call her man hands, she felt like crying but she just took a deep breath before listening more when she felt Santana's hand squeeze her waist she calmed down letting her know that she was fine.

"Mr. Shue was about to say something about her talking that way about you when Santana jumped up getting into her face telling her off and the whole school then after we left the office, Brittany Pierce came up to us."

Rachel glanced at her girlfriend wondering what she said. "What did you do honeybear?" She asked concered looking into Santana's black eyes as she used one of her petnames for her girlfriend.

"Well!" She started making Rachel and Quinn listen very carefully.

**Flashback.**

Santana and Quinn glanced at each other not believing they were hearing this, Sue Sylvester saying downright insulting Rachel Berry who mean't alot to both of them in different ways and they weren't going to let anybody treat her like crap anymore.

"She's a midget with a great voice, that needs to shut up once and awhile,I'm glad your finally quit Glee club because you agreed that Glee is a waste of space in this school, but to drop out of school for Rachel Man -Hands Berry is down right stupid and just because your friends with her Q, doesn't mean shit to me, Santana drop the midget named Man-han-She gets cut off by hands on her body being pushed to the wall.

Quinn, Mr. Shue, Mr. Figgings and Sue Sylvester stared a very angry as hell Santana Lopez in shock.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK _SHIT _ABOUT RACHEL BERRY, THAT'S _MY _GIRLFRIEND YOUR TALKING ABOUT SUE SYLVESTER, SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU, SHE WAS ON THE FUCKING CHEERIOS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND YOU GOD DAMN LOVED HER, YOU UNDERSTOOD WHEN SHE QUIT BECAUSE SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED, FUCK YOU FOR THINKING THAT I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I DON'T, I'M SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ AND THAT'S QUINN FUCKING FABRAY YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE DOESN'T OWN ME OR HER IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT MR. SHUESTER YOUR _GREAT _AT THAT."

She snapped looking at Mr. Shue who looked scared just being around her. Quinn stared at Santana suprised and listened as she kept going on because everything she's saying is what she's always wanted to say to everybody at this school.

Santana glared at them but Quinn before she smirked at the principle, walked over to the loud speaking and turned it on letting everybody in the whole school know she was there.

"**LISTEN UP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL AND GET THIS STRAIGHT, I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF DEALING WITH EVERYBODY'S JUDGEMENT, HERE, YOU ALL ACT LIKE YOUR ALL FUCKING PERFECT, WELL GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASSES AND LISTEN WHEN I TELL YOU THAT. YO AIN'T FUCKING PERFECT AND NEVER WILL BE, ME AND QUINN FRABRAY WILL NEVER LIKE OR BE A CHEERIO AGAIN BECAUSE OF THIS BULLSHIT EVERYBODY PULLS WHEN WERE HERE, YOU ALL HURT SOMEBODY VERY IMPORTANT TO ME AND I AIN'T HAVING ANY OF YOU DO IT AGAIN BECAUSE YOU WILL ALL PAY IF I HAVE TO SEE HER CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU, AND YOU MR. FIGGINGS, DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY ME , QUINN AND RACHEL LEFT MCKINLEY IN THE FIRST PLACE? NO WELL I'M GOING TO FUCKING TELL YOU WHY, 1. RACHEL BERRY LEFT BECAUSE SHE WAS GETTING BULLIED EVERY SINGLE DAY BY YOUR SO CALLED FOOTBALL, BASKETBALL TEAM AND DAMN CHEERIOS, BY THE TEACHERS, BY COACH SYLVESTER, BY YOUR SO CALLED GLEE CLUB, BY MR. SHUE AND EVERYBODY ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL BUT YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE DID YOU WHEN SHE TRIED TO STOP IT HUH? 2. EVERYBODY LOVES TO THROW SLUSHIES AT EVERYBODY AND RACHEL WAS THERE NUMBER ONE TARGET, BUT DID YOU CARE? NO BUT I DID, QUINN DID AND SO DID NOAH PUCKERMAN. 3. EVERYBODY IGNORED HER AND CALLED HER FUCKED UP NAMES LIKE MAN HANDS, RUPAUL, STUBBLES, MIDGET FREAK, TREASURE TRAIL OR ANY OTHER HURTFUL NAMES THEY CAN THINK UP BUT DID ANY TEACHER OR YOU CARE?"**

Quinn tried to calm her down but she couldn't so she just let Santana finish up. Sue stood up better and glared at Santana but listened.

"**AND LASTLY, I, SANTANA LOPEZ, MY GIRLFRIEND, RACHEL BERRY AND MY NEW BEST FRIEND QUINN FABRAY WON'T BE BACK HERE UNTIL YOU ALL GET YOUR ACT'S STRAIGHT AND GROW UP BECAUSE NOBODY SHOULD GO HOME WANTING TO KILL HERSELF EVERYDAY BECAUSE OF HER CLASSMATES LIKE RACHEL BERRY HAS DELT WITH, AND MR. FIGGINGS, YOU JUST LOST THREE OF YOUR BEST STUDENTS BECAUSE I PRETTY SURE WE WON'T BE BACK THIS YEAR." **Santana snapped before turning the loudspeaking off.

She glanced over at her friend Quinn giving her a look and she nods before picking up Santana's and her cheerio's bags. They walked over to Sue and dropped them at her foot glaring at her with dirty looks on their faces shaking there heads. "Have fun without us." Quinn spat at her before turning around and looked right at Mr. Shue and Mr. Figgings. Both men looked glared to be around them.

"We will be doing the same thing Rachel Berry is doing, don't look for us because we all three agreed that we won't be back here this year and we will be waiting for those emails from our teachers." Santana and Quinn say at the same time before linking there arms together walking out of the room.

Brittany Pierce was at her locker when she heard Santana's voice and had to convince her to stay at McKinley with her and _not _be with Rachel Berry.

She saw Quinn and Santana walk out with there arms linked wearing normal clothes, she ran up to them staring at them. They both stare at her suprised that she came up to them.

"Santana baby, Quinn you girls are really here?, I thought I was dreaming when I heard San's voice on the loud speaker." Brittany says beaming with joy.

Quinn and Santana glared at Brittany not believing she was acting like nothing happened. Brittany ignored the glares, looked down at there outfits frowning, Brit always wondered what Santana would look like without her uniform, she couldn't believe they weren't wearing there uniforms.

She looked over Santana's outfit and slightly licked her lips, she saw that Santna was wearing a jean mini skirt that fit her body just right and showed off her legs, with a green halter top that showed off her nice chest and she had a jean jacket over her arms, with green heels on her feet. San's jet black hair was down in small curls and she looked really hot. She glanced over at Quinn and frowned not believing the caption of the cheerios was out of her uniform aswell.

She saw Quinn was wearing dark skinny jeans with a yellow tank dress over it which looked on her, she also had a jean jacket over her arms with yellow heels on her feet. Her blond hair was down in curls as well but it was more curlier than Santana's.

"Get out of our way Brittany, you really are dumb if you think we forgot what you said about Rachel, we have places to be and your in our way!"

Quinn snapped annoyed with the dumb blond in front of them, Santana snickered at the comment and looked into Brittany's eyes annoyed.

"Um shouldn't you be in your uniforms San, Q your going to be in trouble if Coach catches you!" She said ignoring Quinn's comment.

Santana stared at Quinn before grabbing ahold of her pinkie linking it with hers, they stared at Brittany shaking there head.

"We don't have to listen to any of you anymore, were not cheerios anymore and we don't go to this school anymore." Santana says before pulling Quinn as they walked passed Brittany.

**End of flashback.**

* * *

Rachel froze hearing every word she heard both girls say to her. She couldn't believe her girlfriend told the whole school off.

"Baby are you aright?" Santana asked concered for her girlfriend. Quinn stared at her bestie/sister concered aswell.

"You both said all of those things and risked going to jail for me, why are you two so good to me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Santana and Quinn stared at Rachel, both nodded and Rachel hugged both of them. They hugged her back.

Rachel's cell phone starts ringing. Her eyes widen in fear hearing the ring tone. Santana heard the ring pushing Rachel off her lap making her squeal as she lands in Quinn arms. "Baby that hurt, please don't go crazy!" Rachel said whimpering. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist holding her close.

Santana turned around not liking the embrace but let it go."She doesn't know who she's dealing with baby!" She said in anger answering the phone.

"What fuck do you want Mercedes and you better have a good damn reason for this phone call!" Santana snapped making Quinn hold Rachel closer to her.

"U-um hello Santana, I know you hate me right now but can I please speak to Rachel?"Mercedes says sounding nervous on the other line.

Santana turned around to see Rachel softly talking to Quinn as they sat next to each other, She hissed at them and asked Rachel if she wanted to talk to Mercedes. She frowned shaking her head no before talking to Quinn again. Santana smiled proud of her girlfriend.

"She ain't talking to any of you _Jones_, why don't you tell me what you want with my _woman _and we can move on with our lifes." She heard a sigh on the other line.

Santana put it on speaker making Rachel and Quinn stop talking and listen to Mercedes phone.

"Can you please just tell Rachel Berry to please call me Santana, it's very important that she calls me, I don't care if you and Quinn ain't feeling me right now but Rachel was my best friend since we were kids and I know I hurt her badly by saying those things but I was just jealous that you were taking her away from me, she's like my little sister and I love her very much, just let her know that I called, I'm still in Glee club but we would like to talk to her and I will leave you alone."

Mercedes says before hanging up sadly. Santana and Quinn glanced at Rachel to see her staring at her phone, she sighs before taking her phone from Santana telling both girls that she needs to do this alone and walked outside to the poolhouse to be alone.

* * *

**With Rachel on the phone.**

Rachel sighed not sure if she wanted to call any of the Glee club memebers back. she finds Mercedes number and called her knowing that she's going to be put on speaker. She waits for her to pick up. She hears noises in the back round and sighs when realized that Mercedes put her speaker.

"Hello is anybody there? if not I'm hanging up!" She was about to when she heard alot of no's from the group.

"Rachel are you there, please say something to let is know your still there?" She heard Finn's voice and frowns.

"Yes I'm right here Finn, I heard everything you said Mercedes, I just can't believe you and Kurt would turn your backs on me, do you know how that makes me feel to know that my so_ called_ best friends were talking behind my back, Quinn has only been my best friend through all this crap I've been put through for years, I don't even know how I feel about Kurt or Noah right now but for_ you Mercedes _to treat and talk to me the way you did, it really hurts."

She says with a sniff feeling herself start to cry. Mercedes felt herself cry just hearing Rachel talk to her.

"I-I know I hurt you so badly Rachel, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but if you could find it your heart to atleast meet all of the Glee club members and Mr. Shue at breadsticks tomorrow at 6:15, maybe we can start over and work on our friendship aswells as Santana's and Quinn's if we still have one, everybody is feeling like crap since you all three left McKinley and Glee club but everybody is more upset that _you_ left." Mercedes says sadly wiping her tears.

Rachel frowns, sat on the couch not saying anything after hearing those words, she shifts her body on the couch sighing and everybody heard her sighing.

"Rachie if your bestie/diva brother Kurtie, listen sweetie I was stupid for pulling away from our friendship, we have a great bond together and "Cedes" agrees with me when I say that, the way we all saw you two days ago in Glee club, made me so proud of you, I know that must have been hard to do but I listened to everyword you said, and the whole school listened to Santana tell us off." She felt tears coming down her face.

"Rachel, it's Artie, Sam and Mike here, I know were not that close or even friends, but I want you to know that I have _so_ much respect for you in everyway,sticking up for yourself made me realize that you are my role model in this world or at school, you made on it on the cheerios, you dated Gabriella Montez, one of the hottest bi girls in McKinley and got your heart broken for it and we just laughed at you for it after you got hurt, I'm sorry Ray."

Mike, Sam and Artie say at the same time sadly. Rachel was now sobbing, she felt arms around her waist, she looked up to see Santana holding her close and Quinn was sitting on the other side of her with her hand on Rachel's shoulder..

"You, Me and Q are all listening to this baby, we need to hear this as well alright?" Santana whispered into her ear. Rachel nods sniffing.

"I'm truly am sorry laughing at you for getting slushied, I'm sorry for not sticking up for you when you got pushed into the lockers by the stupid jocks , you made Santana Lopez get to know us better once you started dating each other, you stick by all us when we needed you, we didn't ask for it but you treated us with so much respect that it made us feel guilty for acting the way we did, I'm really sorry." Tina says sadly.

"Rachel it's Sharpay, I know that I don't know you very well but I'm really sorry for treating you like dirt before I got to know you." She tells her.

"Rachel _Man hands _Berry, you took my Santana away from me and I don't like it so I'm not saying anything nice to you." Brittany says hearing a slap from Tina.

"Good idea bitch, because my_ baby boo _doesn't want your lame ass sorry Brittany, your acting like a fucking child right now." Santana snapped back making everybody jump.

Rachel leaned against her girlfriend kind of tired of crying, laced her fingers through Santana's hand squeezing her hand giving her a look. "Keep going because were all listen." Quinn says as Rachel finally stopped sobbing.

"Rachy it's Finn, Glee club Co Caption, you have made Glee club something at McKinley, we wouldn't have gotten this far if it werent for you , I know you had to so much to get the jocks and cheerleaders into this one group, were family and were missing the rest of our family, I know I broke your heart by dating Santana as I lead you on thinking we had a chance together, you mean the world to not just me Rachel but to all of us, you were there for me when I need you and I'm grateful for it." Finn says sighing before sitting in his seat.

"My hot american jewish princess, Noah Badass Puckerman here, I'm so sorry for being a asshole to you, I was just upset that Quinn broke my heart to be with Sam Evans, your my little sister and I know you might never forgive me but I really hope you can think about it, I love you Rae, your my girl for life and if Santana and Quinn are with you right now, please understand that we know you stick by her for good reasons." Noah says sadly.

"Rachel it's Tinsley Conners, I'm sorry for faking being friends with you, I only wanted you for myself because I have always had a crush on you but now that I see that's never going to happen, I still want to try to be friends with you if you still want to be." She says softly.

"Grow the hell up Rachel, I may have broke your heart but you broke mine for being with Santana, your a heartless person and I'm agreeing with Brittany on this one, I have nothing nice to say to you." Gabriella snapped earning a glare from everybody but Brittany who smirks.

All three girls stared at each other looking at the phone. Rachel started getting angry and blew up.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THE DAMN GROUP GABRIELLA?, DON'T FORGET THAT _YOU _WERE THAT BROKE UP WITH ME, _YOU _WERE THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME, _YOU_ WERE THE ONE THAT BROKE UP WITH ME FOR YOUR STUPID EX BOYFRIEND, SO GO TO HELL BECAUSE I NO LONGER THINK YOU AS A FRIEND ANYMORE, I don't need this crap right now and I know Mr. Shue wants to say something but I'm tired from this, I might think about breadsticks tomorrow!"

Rachel says calming down handing the phone to Quinn and got up leaving to go back into the main house with Santana following her.

"Rachel has left so please respect her wishes, me and Santana are taking care of her, we will also thinking about Breadsticks tomorrow, good bye."

Quinn hangs up sighing, she takes a deep breath before going back into the house to talk to both girls.

**Find out what happens next and the song Rachel sang was Alice by Avril Lavigne.**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**In The end of May.**

Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray are done with their Junior year of High School. They kept on studying at Rachel's house with the help of Rachel's dads and the teachers emailing them the work. They handed in there school work on the last week of school for McKinley then left school not saying a word to anybody that tried to talk to them.

Rachel and the girls talked about meeting up with everybody at Breadsticks to talk to the group and they agreed that they needed to listen to what they had to say so they went. It was along talk with all of them but they agreed to start over and work things out.

Mr. Figgings called Rachel's parents, Rachel and the other girls asking if they would come back for Senior year, he told all three girls that every single student and teacher went for a month and half long workshop for there ways, they won't have slushies in the school anymore unless that actually drank them. There won't be anymore bullying or they will be kicked out or he will be handing out suspensions all year round.

"As much as how great that sounds, Mr. Figgings, I'm not sure I even want to be back at McKinley but I will call you back." Rachel says before hanging up.

"You really just because your not willing to go back there, that me and Q might want to huh Rachel? The latina snapped glaring at her.

Rachel glanced at her annoyed girlfriend who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"If you wanted to be at McKinley you should't have agreed to drop out with me, maybe you shouldn't have agreed to be with me aswell if your regretting ever being in the same house as me, what makes you think I even want you here all the time Santana?" Rachel mumbled annoyed before looking down.

Santana glared at her. "Get over yourself _Man hands_, I agreed to drop out with you because I was tired of those jerk offs messing with my _woman_ which _was_ you but if your going to be this way, I don't see the point of even trying, your acting like a bitch right now." Santana snapped.

Rachel head shot up hearing those words with her eyes widen in hurt and anger.

"**FUCK YOU SANTANA LOPEZ, GO BACK TO FINN IF THAT MAKES YOU FUCKING HAPPY SINCE I'M ACTING LIKE A FUCKING BITCH. GO BE WITH THE ONE THAT LOVES YOU THE MOST LIKE I DIDN'T, GO BE WITH THE ONE THAT WILL PUT UP WITH ASS SOMETIMES LIKE I DIDN'T,FUCK SANTANA JUST GO BE WITH THE ONE THAT KNOWS THAT THINGS YOU SAY ARE OUT OF ANGER AND THAT YOU DON'T MEAN LIKE BECAUSE THEY KNOW THAT YOUR A SOFTIE INSIDE LIKE I FUCKING DIDN'T BUT I DON'T MEAN SHIT YOU RIGHT SO THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING LIKE YOU SAID, MAN HANDS REALLY? Y-YOU PRO-PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD'T EVER CALL ME THAT BUT SINCE I'M SUCH A BI-BITCH IT DOESN'T MATTER, WERE OVER SANTANA JUST LEAVE MA ALONE**."

Rachel screams with tears coming down her face before running into the bathroom locking the door. Santana stood there feeling guilty.

"R-Rachel-ba-baby ple-please lets talk about this?" Said Santana who's voice was cracking due to the tears that were falling down her face.

Santana frowns when she hears loud sobbing along with"Just leave me alone" from Rachel who wouldn't come out. Santana sighs before walking out the room to her room and closed the door before dropping down to the floor is tears.

* * *

That was in May now it was June and Rachel Berry was at a Musical Arts Camp in California and Santana Lopez moved back to her own house in Lima Ohio from now on since her mom was back and Quinn was staying with her until Rachel came back and Rachel's dads come back from New York City for work for two months.

Santana hated how things ended with her and Rachel, yeah she hated how Rachel just thought the world was all about her since she was just a diva but she was madly in love that diva and now they were broken up for who knows how long.

* * *

The small diva sometimes missed being a nobody to everybody at McKinley but her dads and her best friends, she missed being in Glee Club even if they treated her like crap, she missed singing her heartout in front a crowd who liked New Directions. But most of all Rachel Berry missed when she was in the arms of Santana Lopez, the girl that made her life hell, made her calm down her diva ways down,the girl that spoke spanish when she was angry with her or happy with her, she missed the kisses they shared, the hugs they shared, she missed everything about her, she being in a relationship with her and now she wasn't even sure if Santana was _hers_ anymore because of this time apart from each other.

Rachel Berry was in California not liking it very much. She sat on her cabin bed looking at pictures of her friends, some of her with Santana and some with her dads sighing wishing she was home and not in Cali.

She's wearing jean short shorts that looks great on her, shows off her tan legs, with a yellow halter dress that showed off her amazing hour glass figure that was getting alot curver these days, with some yellow flip flops on her feet, her dark brown hair was up in a pony tail and she had a little makeup on.

She's been here for a month now knowing that her old girlfriend Gabriella Montez was her other roommate.

"Rachel Barbra Berry what on earth are you doing in here, when you should be working on songs with us for the big showcase coming up?"

The voice asked cheerfully but yet annoyed, making Rachel look up rolling her eyes at the person before putting her pictures away in her dresser.

Gabriella Montez was standing near the cabin doorway, wearing a pink short shorts that fit perfectly on her waist, a red tank top that showed a little cleavage along with her slim tan stomach aswell. She wore red flats on her feet, Gabriella's dark brown curly hair was in a down flowling down her back.

Rachel sighs before grabbing her music folder and walks out of the room ignoring Gabriella who walked after her.

"W-Why are you acting like this Rachel Berry, are you trying prove something here, I get it your with my cousin now but don't you think it's time to move on from all this bullshit and hating each other?" Gabi asked annoyed with her old girlfriend who still hated her.

Rachel spun around quickly glaring at her. "Don't talk to me about hating and moving on crap, you stalked me here thinking I would be so happy to have you here Gabriella, when I don't fucking want you here, your bugging the hell out of me and I'm done with you!" Rachel snapped.

Gabriella frowns taking her sunglasses off her eyes wiping away her falling tears. "Do you hate me that much?" She asked softly before looking away.

"Does it matter if I hate you or not Gabriella, you made it clear that I wasnt part of your live anymore, remember?" Rachel mumbled looking away.

"No you made it clear that you didn't want me apart of your world anymore Rachel Berry, you fucking treated me like I wasn't a person that you dated for a month, you dumped me then used me to get close to Santana, she's a bitch but I wasn't, you hurt me like hell and then acted like I wasn't supposed to be around you because to you I didn't belong with y-She gets cut off by Rachel glaring at her hard.

"YOU CAN _FUCKING_ STOP RIGHT THERE BITCH. DON'T GET IT TWISTED GABRIELLA MONTEZ. I DIDN'T ONCE USE YOU TO GET TO SANTANA, WE WORKED OUT OUR DIFFERENCES AND BECAME FRIENDS DURING IT, FALLING IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER WASN'T PLANNED IT JUST HAPPENEDD. YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME AFTER A FEW SECONDS OF BEING TOGETHER GABRIELLA. Gabriella stood there shocked hearing Rachel yelling at her. she saw that everybody in the camp was staring at them and looked back at the angry as hell girl who had tears coming down her face.

_"YOU_ ACTED LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS TALKING ABOUT WHEN QUINN AND I CONFRONTED YOU ABOUT THE KISS. YOU FUCKED UP BY THINKING THAT I WAS GOING TO DO EVERYTHING YOU SAID EVEN IF THAT MEANT QUITTING CHEERIOS WHICH I LOVED AND HATED AT THE SAME TIME, I ONLY BROKE UP WITH YOU ONCE BECAUSE I NEEDED TIME TO FORGIVE YOU BUT YOU ENDED UP HURTING ME ANYWAYS AFTER WE GOT BACK TOGETHER, YOUR THE ONE THAT ENDED THE RELATIONSHIP FORVER, to be with your stupid ex boyfriend Troy Bolton, w-who p-put his hands on me after I wouldn't help him win you back. I stood to my ground fighting for us but did you once fight for me?" Gabriella frowns realizing that she only fighted for them when they were just friends or working on being together but not once did she fight for them when they were together.

"Rachel Berry, please understand that I did love you and yes I did come her to try to win you back back but I can't do it anymore, I lie to myself everyday thinking that you would take me back but I know that I don't belong in your world as your soulmate, maybe as your friend but nothing more."

Rachel stood there wiping her tears hearing her and sighs awkwardly. "I need time to think about alot of things." She says before leaving to practice her music and dances with her partner for the showcase.

**With Santana and Quinn a week later.**

Quinn Fabray wanted to start buying back to school clothes for her Senior year along with Santana's and Rachel's Senior year.

She dragged a very depressing Santana Lopez with her to the mall. Santana didn't really want to go shopping just yet but she knew that staying home while her girlfriend Rachel Berry was in sunny California living it up, singing with friend, shopping there with her new friends or old ones.

She didn't know where her cousin was but her mom said don't worry about it. Rachel called her at some pointed and they talked about missing each other.

Santana agreed to spend time with Quinn more since she's been hanging out with Mercedes, Quinn, Tinsley, Tina, Sharpay and Kurt for a few weeks since Rachel left in the middle May after they handed in there last school work of the year which sucked for San because that was after there big fight.

"What about this cute halter top Q, you need to stop wearing those sundresses all the time, can you please try it on?" Santana says smiling at her nicely as they stood in one of the stores in the mall.

"Fine I will try it on for you and maybe Sam but I like my dresses very much San, have you heard from Rach or Gabi?" Quinn asked taking the red top from her hands.

"No I haven't heard from Rachel, I know she left last month but I still miss her and Gabi texted me last night." Santana says before her phone rings.

She looks at the number and sees that Brittany is calling her once again. She rolls her eyes ignoring the call.

"Brittany again? when is that girl going to get the hint that your taken by my bestie for life?" She asked annoyed.

"Don't worry Quinny, San and Man Hands will be over before you know it." The voice says behind them. They both jump glaring at Brittany.

"Get over yourself Brittany and just because Rachel is in California, doesn't mean San is going to start a summer fling with you."

Quinn says glaring at Brittany who was beamed with joy. "Didn't you hear the great news girls?" Brittany asked.

"What great news Brittany?" Santana asked getting annoyed which makes Brittany smile even brighter.

"My new BFF Gabriella Montez is with Rachel this summer in Cali and there roommates trying to work on there romance!" Britt says smirking before walking off.

Santana's and Quinn's smile turns into a frown hearing those words as they watched Brittany walk away.

Quinn buys the shirt, then they go to the food court to talk about this news they just heard.

"Can you believe this San, what if Brittany is lying?" Quinn says staring at her worried friend.

"I'm checking her facebook updates right now." Santana says looking at her phone and she frowns when she reads Rachel's old updates.

**Rachel Berry** went from being in a relationship to single.

**Gabriella Montez, Esmee Shep, Wila Carmicheal and 18 people like this.**

Santana frowns not liking that Rachel was still friends with her cousin on Facebook and that people liked that she was single.

**Wila Carmicheal** comments..."Yay Baby rock, r we kickin it tonight like we 4 real now bb?

Santana frowns wondering who this Wila girl was hitting on her ex girlfriend that she was planning on winning back after Rachel came back.

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

Rachel comments..."r u serious? yes were real like always, r u comin now? lol.

Wila comments..."Hells ya, u better b ready for some fun *wink wink* lol jk.

Esmee comments..."get yo mother fuckin asses over here fools, Rach ain't feelin u Wila.

**Conner Daniels** likes this.

Comments..."Thats because she's my girlfriend now,bb get over here NOW lol jk.

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez**,**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, QuinnInLove With Sam Fabray, Gabriella Montez** and **32 people like this**.

**Rachel Berry** is in a open relationship with **Conner Daniels**.

Santana sighs knowing that this Conner guy and Wila girl better watch out because she wasn't backing down from a fight.

Quinn stared at her bestie knowing that Santana was going to be fight her girl and she was happy.

A few days later Santana checked on Rachel's status and it says that Rachel was now single making her smile brightly.

**At The Showcase in California.**

Rachel Berry invited the whole Glee Club, Quinn and Santana who agreed to join McKinley and Glee Club again, and her own dads to California to see her's and Gabriella's showcase and she knows there in the front row of the crowd along with her ex girlfriend Santana Lopez and her besie/sister Quinn Fabray.

She knows that what happens tonight was going to be a huge night for everybody and herself because she was going to show everybody that she was ready to show New Directions that she can shine brighter than all of them.

"Are you almost ready to go Rachy because I'm going on soon and I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Said Esmee Shep, african american, very ghetto with the way she talks, light brown skintone, very pretty, has great curves on her body with a huge size chest, had light brown hair extensions that looked brand new to everybody at came, she has hazel green eyes were shining as she talked.

Esmee was one of Rachel's best friends from Camp. wearing her first outfit of the showcase which was black short shorts that showed off her long legs perfectly with a white and red striped stomach shirt with black heels on her feet. Esmee was doing her song first before everybody else.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts staring at her bestie smiling slightly and nods standing up looking about everybody's height now, her once gorgeous long dark brown hair, was now cut shorter into a perfect jet black sexy bob with light brown high lights with side bangs that covered her eye a little, her body changed aswell which people are going to be suprised when they see her on stage.

Her once petite but slightly curvy figure was now formed into a outstanding drop dead gorgeous out of this world figure, she grew more curves to her hips but she was still slim in everyway. Her once big but still small chest was now a size 55 C cup, she was alot tanner now due to being in California and her eyes sparkled more.

Rachel was wearing short jean shorts that showed off her long shiny tan legs, with a light blue striped v neck cleavage showing stomach shirt, so you could see her newly formed breasts that looked amazing these days since it's been a been two months but you can also see her sexy toned stomach that was shinying with body glitter. She has on white sparkled sneakers on her feet for dancing in.

All the girls even Rachel were wearing very black eyeliner on bottom of their eyes only, black sparkled eyeshadow on the top of their eyes, with black mascara to fan out their long eyelashes. Rachel had light red lip gloss on. She grabbed her ear peiece and put it in her ear and Esmee held her put her soundbox in the back off her shorts making sure it doesn't call

Wila Carmicheal walked into Rachel's dressing room wearing her outfit for her number when it comess and saw Esmee helping Rachel.

"Oh thank god your finally dressed Rae, everybody is about ready for you so you better hurry up." Wila says before leaving.

Both girls grab each other's hands praying a little then smile at each other and walks out of the room. Rachel spots her bestie/summer fling Conner and walked over to him and he hugs her before they get into there spots.

The Head Director of the camp comes onto the stage and everybody claps knowing the show is about to start.

"Alright everybody I'm Ms. Jacops and welcome to our Showcase, there is going to be some great talent on this stage tonight so I hope you all enjoy it."

She says into the mic. "First up we have Esmee Shep singing her song, once again welcome to our showcase and enjoy the show everybody."

She says making everybody cheer then she leaves the stage as the lights go out and they see two figures on the stage are posing in different spots on the stage looking down. The music starts playing making the two figures start dancing to the beat making everybody wonder where Esmee.

_Mama said "get yo' ass out of bed!"_ _I said "hell to the no!"_ _Said "wash your grandma's nasty hair!"_ _I said "hell to the no!", oh_ _They tried to take away my tots_ _I said "hell to the no!"_ _Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots_ _and I say "hell to the no!", oh_

Everybody in the crowd heard the r&b voice but they couldn't see the person until they see her finally come out holding a mic in her hand smirking swaying her hips hard to the middle of the stage, as they cheer for her and her two backup male dancers dancing next to her and she dances with them alittle before walking away from them.

_Try to make me change my weave_ _Well I got something up my sleeve_ _It's a whole lot of_

She sings the main part of the song doing a dance with her backup dancers

_Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_ _I said Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_ _I'm not tryin' to diva out_ _But this show's gotta stop, so shout_ _Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

She walks to one side of the stage and starts singing on that side doing the dougie a few times.

_Tell me I should eat my Wheaties_ _You know what? "hell to the no!"_ _Tell me I'd come down with diabetes_ _"hell to the no!"_

_Try to make me change my eats_ _But baby, that just isn't me_ _I'm a whole lot of_

_Woah oh oh, oh oh_

Santana stares at Esmee liking her style alot but she wasn't sure if she would think about dating a girl like her because she was still into Rachel, she glanced at Mercedes to see her nodding her head to the beat. She sees her ex girlfriend's best friend Quinn smiling slightly and goes back to watching the first act doing her thing. Esmee goes to the other side doing the same thing.

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_ _I said Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_ _I'm not tryin' to diva out_ _But this show's gotta stop, so shout_ _Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

She smirks at everybody does a sexy but cool dance with her dancers making everybody cheer for her.

_Take me, you can leave me But I won't ever change If you don't like the rules don't play my game Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T But if i don't, it's all in me_

She finishes up the song.

_Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_ _I said Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_ _I'm not tryin' to diva out_ _But this show's gotta stop, so shout_ _Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_ _I said not tryin' to diva out_ _But this show's gotta stop, so shout_ _Woah oh oh, oh oh_ _Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_Aw, hell to the no._

Everybody clapped and Cheered for Esmee when she finished, she smile at them waving before the lights go dark, she goes backstage.

A few minutes later Rachel Berry comes out with the lights still dark making everybody wondering who was on the stage.

Rachel had to change her outfit because she forgot that the clothes she was wearing was for a different number, she's now wearing black skintight skinny jeans that went just to her waist with black panties under them but Santana couldn't see them, she had on a black lace bra under her low cut white and black cleavage showing stomach shirt, so you could see her newly formed breasts that looked amazing these days since it's been a been two months but you can also see her sexy toned stomach that was shinying with body glitter. Rachel had on a black hoodie that was open so you could see her stomach, On her feet were black high heeled heels that looked amazing on her. Her ear peiece was still in her ear along with her soundbox in the back off her jeans and it's play nicely so it won't fall off her.

The music starts making everybody listen but there wondering who it is.

**Sometimes we fight** **Sometimes I cry** **Why dont I just tell him goodbye** **Sometimes I should but** **Sometimes I dont** **Build up the strength to say that its wrong.**

Santana and Quinn stare at each other knowing that voice and look back at the stage.

**Sometimes I hate sometimes I love** **Sometimes I hurt sometimes I dont** **Sometimes I wait for him to change** **But its okay I just got to pay (yeah)**

**And I dont ever wanna leave em' alone** **They say im brain washed but im in love with this man (yeahhh)**

Rachel knows it's time to let everybody see her so she puts her hand on the mic as they light turns on a little making everybody clap alittle as they see her standing there but they see her face yet.

**Keep tellin myself that its not worth it** **I already know I dont deserve it** **But if its from you I dont mind hurting** **This is my perfect nightmare** **So when will I wake up and scream,**

The beat changes to an upbeat temple making everybody cheer for her shocked as she starts dancing to the beat while singing to them.

**No way , no way , no way ,no way , no way , no way , no way** **But if its from you I dont mind hurting** **This is my perfect nightmare (perfect nightmare).**

She takes the mic off the stand moving away taking her hoodie off making everybody look at her whole body for the first time as she walks around the stage singing to everybody. she sways her hips getting into it, she glanced at the crowd and saw New Directions, her parents, Quinn and her ex girlfriend nodding there head to the beat .

**Sometimes I keep it cool** **Sometimes I let 'em know,sometimes I even pack my bags to walk out the door** **Sometimes I feel safe** **Sometimes I really dont** **Sometimes I promise that im ready to let 'em gooobut I dont ever wanna leave 'em alone** **They say im brain washedbut im in love with this man (ooooh).**

She grabs a few hands as she sings then walks over to the other side singing to them dancing the beat.

**Keep tellin myself that its not worth it** **I already know I dont deserve it** **But if its from you I dont mind hurting,this is my perfect nightmare** **So when will I wake up and scream,**

Rachel grins enjoying herself and starts jumping up and down making everybody clap for her as she sings.

**No way , no way , no way ,no way , no way , no way , no way but if its from you I dont mind hurting** **This is my perfect nightmare (perfect nightmare)**

She runs to the middle as they beat changes a little and looks at everybody.

**Hopin' hes changing but im scared hes not cant see a way to leave him,he open'd my eyesand i..** **Keep tellin myself that its not worth it(keep tellin myself)** **I already know I dont deserve it** **But if its from you I dont mind hurting,this is my perfect nightmare**

They beat goes fast again making everybody stand up dancing to the beat.

**Keep tellin myself that its not worth it,No way,no way.** **I already know I dont deserve it** **But if its from you I dont mind hurtingt** **His is my perfect nightmare** **So when will I wake up and scream,**

She grins clapping her hands to the beat so they follow while singing.

**No way , no way , no way ,no way , no way , no way , no way but if its from you I dont mind hurting** **This is my perfect nightmare (perfect nightmare)**

She grins at everybody repeating that part of the song again.

**No way , no way , no way ,no way , no way , no way , no way but if its from you I dont mind hurting** **This is my perfect nightmare (perfect nightmare)**

She stares at them grinning not moving anymore and ends the song slowly.

**Perfect nightmare.**

She smiles waving at the crowd and laughs when they keep cheering for her then she puts the mic back on the stand.

"Thank you everybody I'm Rachel Berry, I hope you enjoyed my song and I'm going to sing another one right now." Rachel says into the mic.

They all cheer for her then they sit down and wait for her to start. The music starts and she looks at everybody singing.

**What have I done?** **I wish I could run away from this ship going under.** **Just trying to help, hurt everyone else** **Now I Feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders!**

**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** **Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** **But how many times will it take** **Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**

**To Get it Right.**

She looks at everybody and looks right at Santana to see her staring right back at her.

**Can I start again, with my faith shaken?** **Cause I can't go back and undo this** **I just have to stay and face my mistakes,** **But if I get stronger and wiser...** **I'll get through this!**

Santana really listens to the words and frowns feeling tears in her eyes.

**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** **Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** **But how many times will it take** **But how many times will it take for me to get it right?**

Rachel starts getting into closing her eyes a few times.

**So I'll throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,** **And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!** **Yeah, I'll send out a wish,** **Yeah, I'll send up a prayer,** **And then finally someone will see how much I care!**

She holds care making everybody cheer for her shocked then she finishes up the song.

**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** **Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** **But how many times will it take,ohhh** **how many times will it take for me to get it right?**

She finishes the last note slowly.

**To Get it Right.**

She finished looking at everybody wiping her tears a little as everybody stood up cheering and clapping for her.

She laughs a little smiling and waves at them. Santana screams for her smiling brightly so proud.

"Thank you everybody I hope your liking the show so far, stay tuned because we have alot more and I will be back." She says into the mic before the lights go down and she runs back stage smiling, Santana sat in her seat wondering if Rachel still wanted her.

**To becontinued.****Find out what happens next. The song Esmee sang was Hell To The No from Glee and the songs Rachel sang was Perfect Night by Shontelle and Get It Right from Glee.**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Rachel standing on that stage doing her thing that she's always dreamed about, she was being a star she has always been in everybody's eyes even mine. God damn it to see her in that smoken hot outfit made me want to rip her clothes and take her right there on stage but I know that nobody wanted that right now.

I saw the maga watt smile on her face when she saw everybody clapping for her those two times. Rachel Berry doesn't belong in Lima Ohio and were all just holding her back.

"Hey San, you messed up big time because my hot jewish american princess is smoken hot and looks so good right now!" Puck whispered.

"Shut it _Puckerman_, I know I did but don't worry I'm getting my_ woman_ back once this is over!" I exclaimed whispering to my friend.

Just then the lights come on and I see that lady again smiling at us and I listen.

"Alright I hoped you liked the first three acts, next we have Wila and Gabriella singing while Connie plays the flute and Rachel plays the drums." Ms. Jacobs says before leaving the stage.

We all clap then the girls step onto to the stage and I see my cousin Gabriella sitting on a stood wearing a jean mini skirt with a tank top and a small sweater. her hair is shorter now which was shocking but it looked good, She's holding a guitar. I see Rachel walk to the back where the drums are and me and Finn stare at each other confused. Some girl with long light brown hair sits on a stool next to Rachel holding a flute. A girl with short light blonde hair sits next to Gabriella on the stage holding a guitar aswell. Both girls have mic peices in their ears.

"Hello everybody I'm Wila Carmicheal, this is my great friend Gabriella Montez and our two other friends Rachel Berry and Connie Goldberg, enjoy the song." She says and we all clap.

Wila and Gabriella start playing their guitars while Connie plays her flute, then Rachel comes in a few seconds with the drums and damn she's good.

Wila/_Gabriella_/**Both**.

He is a hustler He's no good at all He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum He lies, he bluffs He's unreliable. He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

_I know you told me_ _I should stay away._ _I know you said_ _He's just a dog astray._ _He is a rebel with a tainted heart_ _And even I know this a'int smart._

They sing together still playing while the other girls are playing and I can't believe Rachel's great at the drums.

**But mama im in love with a criminal** **And this type of love** **Isn't rational, it's physical** **Mama please don't cry** **I will be alright** **All reasons inside** **I just cant deny** **Love the guy.**

They all just play together before the girls start singing.

_He is a villain of the devil's law_ **He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun** That man's a snitch and unpredictable, **He's got no conscious** **He got none, none, none, none**

_All I know,_ should let go, **but no** **'cause he's a rebel with a tainted heart**

And even I know this ain't smart

They sing the main part again.

**But mama im in love with a criminal** **And this type of love** **Isn't rational, it's physical** **Mama please don't cry** **I will be alright** **All reasons inside** **I just cant deny** **Love the guy.**

They sing a different part and all I can see is Rachel playing her drums like a pro.

**And he's got my name Tatooed on his arm His lucky charm, So I guess its okay He's with me**

_And I hear people talk_ _Trying to make remarks_ **Keep us apart** But I don't even hear I don't care.

Wila sings alone still playing.

'Cause mama im in love with a criminal And this type of love Isn't rational, it's physical Mama please don't cry I will be alright All reasons inside I just cant deny Love the guy.

Gabriella finishes the song.

_'Cause mama im in love with a criminal_ _And this type of love_ _Isn't rational, it's physical_ _Mama please don't cry_ _I will be alright_ _All reasons inside_ _I just cant deny_ _Love the guy._

They stop the song and we all cheer for them as they stand up holding each others hand then bow before waving at us. They all leave the stage and I can't help what wonder who's coming out next. After four other acts which where really good I just wonder if Rachel was ever coming out again.

They lights go down making us clap after another group did amazing job. They leave the stage then we see a spot light showing Rachel was on the stage, wearing a sexy jean strapless mini dress with black heels. Her hair looks amazing.

"Hey Everybody as you may know I'm Rachel Berry, I hope you enjoyed the show because I am the last act of the night!" We all groan but clap anyways when she laughed a little.

"Anyways I wrote this song for a wonderful person who goes by the name of Santana Rosalita Lopez, yes that's right I'm Bisexual and I made a mistake breaking up with my girlfriend over a fight that shouldn't have happened, I don't care if your against the same sex being together, if you hate then you can leave right now and miss a wonderful showcase."Rachel exclaimed making all us stare at her shocked but I look around to see that nobody is moving and that's good.

"But if your okay with it then good for you it makes me proud, I have delt with so many people treat me like crap that it made me feel like killing myself but then I rembered that I have poeple that would miss me if I wasn't here right now. Anyways Santana baby girl I hope you take me back after this song. I hope you like it everybody and thank you for coming to our show."

She says making us clap really loud and I feel tears forming in my eyes but I don't let them drop.

She looks back for a second telling the people to start the music then looks back at us with her mouth near the mic and starts singing and puts her hands up clapping giving us a hit to clap so we do as she starts singing. I see her staring at me slightly and I smile slightly.

Just tell em' to mind their buisness  Just tell em' to mind their buisness  Just tell em' to mind their buisness  Can you  Just tell em' to mind their buisness  Just tell em' to mind their buisness  Just tell em' to mind their buisness  Can you

The lights come on this and she smiles at us as we clap to the beat while singing.

Stop stop talking to your friends about us  They don't know about us  They don't know what's going on  Stop, stop calling them after we argue  you you're not thinking are you  this can go no way but wrong 

and I, I won't try to make this right with you  If I'm, the bad guy  every time we fight they're in your ear  with the drama  Quick to tell you imma do you wrong  Baby they need to get gone  And you need to

She takes gets into it singing the main part of the song.

Let our business be  Between you and me  Don't tell nobody  They don't need to know how we do  If you're mad at me  Just be mad at me  But let our business be,keep me and you  Between me and you.

She takes the mic off the stand and walks to the middle of the stage and sways to the beat while waving at a few people before singing to us again.

It's our problem  should not be conversation  For your lonely homegirls  All they doing is hating  They don't wanna see you  happy and all in love  They wanna break us up  So they can be the one

She stares at me and I start getting tears in my eyes just watching her sing a song for me. I feel somebody grab my hand and I know it's Quinn but I keep looking at the beauty on the stage.

and I, I won't try to make this right with you  If I'm, the bad guy  every time we fight they're in your ear  with the drama  Quick to tell you I'm gon do you wrong  Baby they need to get gone  And you need to,

Let our business be  Between you and me  Don't tell nobody  They don't need to know how we do  If you're mad at me  Just be mad at me  But let our business be keep me and you  Between me and you.

She smiles at me and walks to the end of the stage and sits down and I grab her hand making her smile brightly singing to me.

And it won't get any better If we keep including people who Don't want us together Girl it's you and me(I know it's Boy but just go along with it) Leave everybody On the outside We'll be all right.

They beat changes a little but she keeps singing looking right into my eyes with tears trying not to fall and I wipe them away with my finger smiling brightly at her.

Just tell em' to mind their buisness Just tell em' to mind their buisness Just tell em' to mind their buisness Whoa ooh oh Just tell em' to mind their buisness Just tell em' to mind their buisness Just tell em' to mind their buisness.

She pulls me up from my seat and I stare right into her eyes with happy tears falling down my face as I listen to the girl of my dream sing to me.

Let our business be Between you and me Don't tell nobody They don't need to know how we do If you're mad at me Just be mad at me But let our business be keep me and you Between me and you.

She finishes up the song lacing her hand with mine.

Let our business be Between you and me Don't tell nobody They don't need to know how we do If you're mad at me Just be mad at me But let our business be keep me and you Between me and you.

We stare at each other before she captures my lips with hers and I close my eyes deepening the kiss. We hear loud cheering and clapping. She pulls back laughing shyly hiding in my neck and I smile at her knowing that I got my baby back.

"Do you take me back?" She whispered in my ear and I tell her yes and that I love her so much. She pulls back grinning with joy.

"Ladies and Men this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez and she's the love of my life." Rachel says into her mic and they all clap as I wave at them.

"You can sit down now baby, I need to go back to my friends and then were done alright?" I nod pecking her cheek before sitting back down and she runs backstage.

A few mintues later we hear music playing and The Director comes out bowing and we clap for her. Then those girls Wila, Connie and Esmee come out dancing to the beat before bowing and we cheer for them. Three guys come out next bowing then dance to beat. Three other girls come out doing the same.

We all keep clapping when most of the group comes out then we all stand up when Gabriella comes out swaying her hips and I scream for my cousin.

"Give it up for Rachel Berry!" Gabriella says into her mic and Rachel comes out and we all cheer and clap for her for what seemed like an hour as she smiles while waving at us.

"Thank you everybody for coming to our showcase." The Director says and we all cheer when the lights come fully on.

* * *

**After awhile.**

Rachel got changed and was now wearing jean shorts with a white halter top with a white bikini under her clothes with white flip flops. Everybody was at the afterparty and Rachel was catching up with her old Glee Club members who miss her very much. "Rachel have you thought about rejoining McKinley and Glee club?" Mr. Shue asked.

Everybody watched as Rachel moved out of Santana's embrace and stared at everybody in New Directions and her parents.

"I have thought about the while time I was on the stage and the whole time I was here, I called my dads while I was here and they talked to Mr. Figgings and I stare school with you the same day you start and I would love to Join Glee Club again if you let me be Caption again." She says softly.

They all stare at her for a second before she screams from all the hugs shes getting. Santana smiles brightly jumping up and down with Quinn and Mecedes really happy that Rachel was back.

Rachel giggled when Puck picked her up by the waist. 'NOAHHHHH PUCKERMANNNN PUT ME DOWNN RIGHT NOWWWWW." Rachel squealed.

Santana stop jumping up and down when she heard her girlfriend's voice and turned around to see Rachel in the arms of her sort of good guy friend made her frown not liking Rachel into anybody's arms but hers. "Hey Puckerman put my_ woman_ down right now or else." She snapped.

Rachel felt herself being put to the ground and being held against Santana's body protectively.

"Baby calm down, I'm fine Noah and I have known each other for along time so I know how he is sweetie, he was just playing around." She says.

Santana nods slightly before glaring at Puck who moved closer to his new girlfriend Sharpay Evans who broke up with Zeke months ago.

Sharpay stared at the ex cheerio to see her wrapping her arms around Rachel going into protective mode.

"Chill Lopez, like Rae said they have a brother and sister kind of relationship so leave my man alone." Sharpay growled before wrapping her arms around Puck's neck who bent down to kiss her lips.

Santana glared at the new Glee club member and wanted to hurt the girl for talking back to her but she felt Rachel holding her tightly.

"Don't let her get to you baby, your in my arms again I hate to see you go to jail for killing somebody after I got you back so please calm down!"

Rachel exclaimed softly in her girlfriends neck, Santana whines crossing her arms over her chest knowing that she can't do anything but she wished she did.

"So Rachel when are you coming home so I can move back in with you?" Quinn asked eagerly making Rachel laugh.

"I'm coming home with you guys tomorrow, I miss being home and I miss my friends and my girlfriend." Santana pecked her lips after hearing that.

They all spent the night talking about their summers and how great the showcase was. Santana kept her arms around Rachel the whole time.

**Two days later.**

Rachel Berry was in one of her walk in closets putting the rest of her back to school clothes in her closet when she heard her bedroom door open and close.

"Rachel? where are you baby, I needs to get my mack off?" The sassy latina asked looking around her girlfriend's room. Santana and Quinn moved back into the Berry Household.

"I'm in my other closet putting my back to school clothes away, on the left side sweetie." Rachel yelled putting her shoes on the top shelf. She felt hands around ehr waist.

"Hey baby girl, I can't believe you grow so fast, and you are looking really hot in my white strapless dress." Santana whispered.

Rachel turns around and kisses her girlfriend passionately making her moan into the kiss. "Lets make love right now!" Rachel purred.

Santana's eyes widen as she squeals pulling her girlfriend to the bed pushing her down on the bed before locking her bedroom door. They makeout for a little bit before taking their clothes off and making love for a few hours loving the feeling of being close.

Rachel Berry lays in her bed breathing hard naked while resting her body against her naked girlfriend. "San do you really love me?" She whispered breathing hard.

Santana stared down at her girlfriend before kissing her passionately making Rachel deepen the kiss as they hold onto each other, San pulls away and rubs her thumb against Rachel's skin smiling softly at her as their bodies are covered up with the sheets.

"I love you so much that it kills me sometime because that's how much you mean to me and I know that you love me so much that you didn't care that that Quinn is next door and has heard us make love for a few hours." Rachel's eyes widen in shock before hitting Santana's arm as she laughs.

"I can't believe you made us do that while my best friend and my dads are in the hosue." Rachel pouts turning away from her.

Santana sighs before placing soft kisses on her girlfriend's shoulders pulling her close against her body which Rachel likes.

"Baby your dads are at work but Quinn is next door with the door locked and headphones on because I told her before I even came in here that I was going to be in your bed making love and she said she would put music on." Rachel nods with her eyes closedd.

"Are you alright baby girl?" Her girlfriend asked concered. Rachel nods with her eyes still closed. San smirks knowing that she worked her girlfriend out.

"You tired me out baby, taking a nap but first I need to take a shower and change. Rachel gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to take a shower while Santana changes the sheets and puts new ones on. She hops in the shower with Rachel and they take a shower together.

After there shower, They both but on a pair of sweat pants of Rachel's and a tank top before getting back in the bed.

"I love you baby, now lets take that nap." Rachel says wrapping her arms around Santana's waist pulling her close before falling asleep.

Santana smiles at her amazing but crazy girlfriend before placing her hands around Rachel's waist aswell.

"I love you too baby boo, always have and always will no matter what." She says before letting the darkness takeover.

**Find out what happens next and the songs the girls sang was Criminal by Britney Spears and the song Rachel sang was Between Me and You by Brandy. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**In New York.**

Rachel was no longer going by Rachel Barbra Berry, no she was going by Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. that's right she was married to Santana Inez Berry Lopez who took her last name aswell. After they got back together Santana asked Rachel to marry her and Rachel said yes and they both got wedding rings before they got married in New York City and they already signed their Marriage license and offically Mrs. and Mrs. Rachel and Santana Berry-Lopez and are just loving it.

Santana stared at her wedding ring as she sits on the bed in hers and Rachel's hotel room. They already made love for 5 hours already.

"Rachel Lopez get your sexy ass out of that bathroom." Santana yelled grinning. Rachel comes out with just a towel on and wet hair.

"Calm down baby, I can't believe were going to spend the rest of our lives together as wifes." Rachel says walking over to her leaning over and pecks her wife's lips.

Santana deeps the kiss pulling the towel off Rachel without her knowing and pulls her wet body on hers feeling the wedding ring of Rachel's running against her arm and she grins pulling back and smiles at her.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry Lopez." Santana murmurs running her hands through her wet hair. Rachel grins pecking her lips again.

"I love you too Santana Inez Berry Lopez." Rachel replied pulling off her wife's clothes and they make love for another other few hours.

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 145 Last Chapter

**Never Felt This Way Before The Beginning**

**CollegeStar20.**

**Starring The cast of glee and Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez. This a crossover with High School Musical but mostly Glee and I re did this story and it's now going to be called this so if you try to find Never Felt This way Before, don't because I'm going to delete it after I put this one up. **

* * *

**On The First Day Of School.**

Quinn Berry(No longer Fabray after she got a call from her parents saying that they never wanted her only her sister) walked into McKinley with a bright smiles on her face holding hands with her finacee Sam Evans, wearing normal clothes like she's been wearing all summer. Quinn was glad she, Santana and Rachel were back at McKinley but she was really glad that they were done with Cheerios. Rachel's parents offically adopted Quinn over the summer and she was really happy. Since Rachel and Santana are 18 now, they both got married in New York with the blessing of Santana's mom and Rachel's dads which were glad Rachel was with the one she was born to be with.

They school knows about the changes in the girl's name and they have them under there new names. Quinn and Sam see Kurt, Finn, Gabriella, Mercedes, Artie, Tinsley and Tina talking and walked over to them and they all hug each other.

"Hey gang, are you glad were finally Seniors?" Quinn asked her friends while wearing a pair of light faded washed skinny jeans with a orange and white top with white heels. her blonde hair is down in curls. Sam held her waist lovingly while talking to their friends.

"Yes I can't wait to finally get out of this hell hole of a school, hey were is our favorite Diva and our favorite badass latina?" Kurt asked looking at his friend.

Before anybody can say anything, the group heard loud gasps and they turn around to see a very drop dead gorgeous Rachel Babra Berry-Lopez walking into school with a bright smile on her face holding hands with her wife Santana Rosalita Berry-Lopez.

Some of the Glee club members turn around to see Rachel and Santana flirting with each other looking into each other's eyes lovely dovey as they held hands.

Kurt's and Mercedes eyes widen seeing the outfit their bestie/diva sister and her badass wife was wearing and tries not to faint. they saw Rachel Barbra Berry wearing a short black _Marc Jacobs _mini skirt that was mid thigh, she was wearing a light blue_ Marc Jacobs_ off the shoulder top with a black tank top under it. On her feet were black knee high one of a kind _Marc Jacobs _high heeled boots.

Rachel's newly styled short jet black bob like hair was in curls with her side bangs in her face a little so you could see her highlights in her hair. On her beautiful tan face she wore dark makeup with light red lip gloss on her lips. on her ring finger was a huge rock that was her wedding ring.

Their eyes roamed next to her and landed on the beautiful latina and did liked what they saw aswell. Santana Lopez walked next to her wife with her hands laced with hers, wearing Rachel's dark blue _Prada_ mini skirt that was also mid thigh with her own sexy form fitting white strapless top with a white strapless bra on under her top. On her feet were Rachel's brand new dark blue _Prada _heels. Santana's jet black hair was down in small curls and she was also wearing dark makeup with dark red lipstick on her lips. On her ring finger was also a huge rock on her finger which was wedding ring.

"Oh my god is that **Rachel Berry** still with** Santana Lopez**? damn that girl got so_ fine_ over the summer." Santana and Rachel both heard some guy say to his friends making Rachel roll her eyes not caring that they got her last name wrong but Santana frowns not liking that there all staring at her wife like she's meat.

"Damn Berry is smoken hot, did she get a boob job, if she didn't _damn_ she grew some big time!" One of the football players says high fiving his buddies.

Santana felt Rachel's hand tightly holding hers as she's getting angry, she looked at her girl and sighs softly whispering in her ear to calm down.

"Don't do anything baby, there just jealous of our love alright,were married now and they can't hurt us?" She cooed making Rachel soften her grip nodding as they kept walking down the hallway.

"I can't believe Santana Lopez is still hitting _that. _maybe they will break up this year and I can get me some of that sexy bo-The guy doesn't finish because he gets slammed into the lockers by Rachel herself who let go of Santana's hand which Santana missed the warmth.

Everybody watched as Rachel slammed the most strongest football player in the whole school into the lockers. Santana pouts missing her wife's touch.

"Rachel please don't get into a fight with that jerk." Santana mumbled really hoping Rachel heard but she didnt.

"Don't _even_ think about finishing that comment Dave Karofsky, you have been getting on my damn nerves since I met you and for your info Santana is not my girlfriend but she is my _wife_ and I'm only going to be with _my_ wife, I don't date guys anymore or guys like_ your _asshole self so back off before I fuck you up okay?"

Rachel snapped glaring into the eyes of the football player. Everybody stood in the hallway shocked not believing Rachel stood up to the most jackass in the whole school and they couldn't believe she said that she was now married to Santana Lopez.

"I-I'm really sorry Rachel Berry I won't ever say it again, you have my word for it." The football player says stuttering.

"Good to know now back off everybody in this damn school or I will change my mind about rejoining, you may have pushed me out of here last year but this is our senior year and I will not have anybody in this whole school push me around anymore, I'm not a damn push over and it's now Lopez." She snapped again.

"Baby calm down, everybody knows that your mine and I'm yours alright,he gets it we all do okay?" Santana cooed in her ear, placing her hand on Rachel's waist making her pull away from the jock and turn her head to see her wife Santana smiling at her brightly.

Rachel eyes soften when she sees the latina standing in front of her beaming with joy, She squeals before wrapping her arms around Santana's neck kissing her lips passionately not caring that everybody but the Cheerios are watching them. Santana closed her eyes smiling who through the kiss then they pull away.

"Hey baby girl, did I ever tell you that your looking fine this morning?" Santana asked smirking.

Rachel smirks nodding her head before pecking her lips again.

"Yes you did baby boo, did I ever tell you this morning_ honey_?" Rachel asked whispering in her ear.

Santana shivers a little hearing her sexy wife's voice and shakes her head. "No but I wouldn't mind hearing it." She says softly.

"Santana Rosalita Berry- Lopez you are looking drop dead gorgeous I don't know what to do with my self." She says making Santana grin.

"Okay everybody there is nothing to see here so go back to what you were doing or go to class!" Santana yells to everybody as they move on with there day before she glares at the football player before pulling her life partner away from the stupid jock.

Rachel Berry-Lopez glanced at the stupid jock again giving him a dirty look before kissing her life partner's cheek as they walk over to their friends.

"Hey San and Rach, I love the outfits, did you hear Brittany is the new Head cheerio since you girls quit last year?" Tinsley says making Santana roll her eyes.

"I don't care if she's the principle of the school, I don't give a damn about Brittany or the cheerios anymore!" Rachel smiles slightly.

"I should get to my locker, see you later San?" Rachel asked with a pouty look. Santana sighs before pecking her wife's lips then they pull apart looking upset then Santana, Finn and Mercedes walk off together talking.

while Rachel, Gabriella, Sam and Quinn walk off together doing the same and Quinn has her pinkie linked to Rachel's as she held onto Sam's hand with the other hand as they walked to homeroom.

Artie, Tina and Tinsley go to there classes talking aswell. Sharpay and Puck were making out at his locker before class starts.

They all found out that they only have two classes apart but they have alot of classes together and they have Glee club together.

* * *

**At Glee Club Practice.**

Santana Berry- Lopez was sitting in the back row of the seats in the choir room with her hands resting on Rachel's hips as they giggled with loving smiles on there faces then Santana leaned over placing her left hand on Rachel's face smiling at her lovingly and Rachel grins as she leaned in more closing her eyes as they shared a sweet kiss together and they ignored the stares from the other Glee club members.

Just then new head Cheerio Brittany Pierce walked into the room really hoping that her ex best friend and old makeout buddie Santana would change her mind about being _anything_ with Rachel Berry but she ended up seeing Rachel and Santana all over each other the moment they walked into the school together holding hands, she saw them walk into school together holding hands showing off there love, she liked that Rachel still looked hot but she wasn't going to change her mind about winning Santana's heart once again this year, this was there last year of high school and she was going to get her woman back.

Everybody saw Brittany walk in and take her seat. Brittany turned around and saw Rachel and Santana holding onto each other's faces making out and she felt tears forming in her eyes but she takes a deep breathe before turning around shaking her head annoyed.

"Do you girls _really_ have to do that in front of us, I mean Mr. Shue is going to be here soon so can you stop anytime soon?" Mercedes asked annoyed with their PDA but Santana and Rachel were ignoring them and kept on going.

"Like she really wants to makeout with Man hands, please Rachel Berry is nothing but a rebound girl after Finn but Santana blinded by her lady kisses, she will come running back to me after school, you will all see." Brittany says smirking.

The fierce Married latina heard the comment about her wife and slowly pulled away from Rae's lips growling making Rachel pout missing her wife's lips and glared at Brittany who's blue eyes widen when she saw the look on Santana's and Rachel's face that made her shake in fear.

Rachel Berry-Lopez knew how her wife/life partner was like, she knew that before they got married two weeks ago and she knew that being with Santana was going to be different for her but it was worth it because she loved the girl very much. She sighs softly slowly placing her hand on Santana's face making Santana break her glance at the now shaken up head cheerio and turn to Rachel to stare at her softly.

"Baby don't do anything that could get you kicked out on the first day of our senior year, please be a good wife for me?" Rachel cooed softly.

Santana knew Rachel didn't like violence in anyway but Brittany had to stop this jealousy shit before she really gets her own ass in trouble by the school and her wife. she sighs nodding and wiped her lipstick off her_ baby's_ lips then her own. She smiles softy at Rachel keeping her close on her lap whispering in her ear that she loves her and Rachel nods saying the same thing.

"Has the hobbit brainwashed you Santana, she's nothing but a loser that will never have friends in her life, what are you even doing with her anyways are you really trying to get over Finn by using Berry as rebound but how long are you keep using her when you could have me?" Brittany says annoyed.

Santana stopped talking to her woman and looked at Brittany to see her staring at Rachel hard in jealousy.

"Do you want to repeat those little comments of yours Brittany Pierce because I sure would_ love_ to hear it don't you think?" Santana says sternly making everybody in the room all sit there not saying a word.

"It was just a _fact_ Santana, I heard everybody went to her showcase, Gabi told me that she sounded like shit and she almost fell on her face, I wish I was there to see that." She smirks making Santana and everybody glare at the girl, even Gabriella was glaring because Brittany is lying.

Santana was about to say something when she saw Mr. Shue walk in with a big smile on his face. He puts his stuff down and stared at everybody confused.

"Hey everybody I hope you had a great summer and our three girls are back which were happy about." They all clapped but Brittany who rolled her eyes.

Rachel saw the look on Santana's face at how Brittany is acting right now and she didn't want her woman to do anything stupid. Santana looked at Rachel again to see her stare at her with a concern look on her face and she shook her head telling that she's not going to do anything and Rachel nods still not sure.

"Mr. Shue can I sing something before we start our first practice of the school year?" Santana asked really hoping she could.

He smiles at her nodding and sits down at his desk. She walked to the front and saw Rachel staring at her confused but gave her a soft smile.

"Okay Brittany I loved you so much but you broke my heart by seeing Artie and then I started seeing Finn, I realized that my relationship with him was just a cover up which he knew but he still stuck by me." Santana said glancing at Rachel who smiled at her softly.

Everybody was staring at him suprised but he just sat there with a smile.

"I have always made Rachel's life hell because I realized that she was my better half and I've told her that, I met the real Rachel Berry and I was jealous when she started dating my cousin but then we became best friends and I felt stronger feelings her." Santana says making Rachel stare at her with teary eyes.

"Over the summer me and Rachel broke up which was heartbroken but we did something so real and I love every minute of it day and night because I made her mine for ever and she made me hers, but I still hurt once in awhile but now that were together I couldn't be any happier. Rachel this song is for you."

Santana says making Brittany stare at her oddly but she ignored the loooked had to do this because she belongs with Rachel Berry-Lopez and Rachel knew it .

Rachel wiped her tears a little as she felt Kurt holding her close, She saw Santana tell the band to start and she started swaying to the beat of the song and looks right at Rachel singing.

**Ohh...** **Yeah...**

**The way you're part of me,** **I would have to re-learn everything,** **If you were to leave,** **So fast you make me fall like I was autumn leaves,** **And honestly.. there's a perfect explanation** **Why you feel so good to say that you're**

Rachel felt Kurt and Finn hold onto her hand as she saw Santana staring at with tears falling down her face with love in her eyes. the love of her life suprised her big time by confessing that she sang her pain while they were broken up over the summer but then they made up and got married.

**My love, my love, my love** **I'll give you all my love if you, if you,** **If you don't change a thing,** **About the way you hold me every night,** **So right, I wanna woman(**I know it's man but go along with it) **like you forever in my life.**

Santana stared at her wife feeling her look right into her eyes and heart and sang the next part.

**Put my love inside a jar, turn the lid and set me free,** **I love everything that you are, has a million other reasons,** **But let's not go too far, stay, close to my heart,** **When I think about the future, I am right there where you are,** **Cause you're...**

**My love, my love, my love** **I'll give you all my love if you, if you,** **If you don't change a thing,** **About the way you hold me every night,** **So right, I wanna woman like you to say that you're,**

The now slightly shaken up petite Beauty stared at her wife fighting her tears as she watched her wife sing to her through her heart.

**My love, my love, my love** **I'll give you all my love if you, if you,** **If you don't change a thing,** **About the way you hold me every night,** **So right, I wanna woman like you forever in my life**

**I know that you would never leave me hanging,** **Hanging out to dry in the wind, (ooh...)** **I know that we haven't seen the worst of it,** **But when we do, I promise you we'll stick it out together.**

Santana saw the look on Rachel's face and knew that the song means everything to her as she finished up her song with tears falling down her cheek not caring that everybody is watching all she cared is how Rachel felt about her and happy they were together.

**My love, my love, my love** **I'll give you all my love if you, if you,** **If you don't change a thing,** **About the way you hold me every night,** **So right, I wanna woman like you in my life**

**My love, my love, my love** **I'll give you all my love if you, if you,** **If you don't change a thing,** **About the way you hold me every night,** **So right, I wanna woman like you forever in my life...**

She Finished the song and everybody clapped and The very supporting and trusting wife of the ex cheerio and badass girl saw the look on her face and rushed to her wiping her tears away sobbing herself really happy that she has on waterproof makeup on.

"I-I-I love you so much sweetie, th-thank you for that song it was amazing and I felt the same way while we were apart and I feel that way everynight when were holding each other in our arms, I never want to be apart from you" Rachel cooed holding her by the waist.

"Thank you for believing in me this whole time baby, you made me a better person and I'm honored to be yours!" Santana whispered to her.

"This is ridiculous in everyway, it's Man hands of all people she's singing to, she's never going to be on broadway she's going to be a lima loser like the rest of us and she's going to bring Santana down in her little evil plan, Santana belongs to me, Rachel is just a waist of space in this whole school."

Brittany says wiping her own tears not standing up watching the two love birds embrace in each other but then she felt herself being pushed to the ground.

Everybody gasped hearing those words and never thought that Quinn Berry would be the one to tell her off and push her to the ground. Quinn stood infront of the head cheerio that's laying on the ground filled with fear, glaring at Brittany.

"Really stop being a bitch_ Brittany_ your already starting shit on the first day of our Senior year, stay the hell away from my sister and her wife, not everybody is going to listen to the head cheerio like yourself, you could send Santana flowers, candy,fake being sick so she would take care of you, hell you could even sing her yours and her favorite songs and she would still be with Rachel Babra Berry-Lopez!"

Brittany stood up slowly fixing her uniform glaring at Quinn not believing she would stick up for Rachel but her eyes widen when she heard Quinn say wife.

"She_ belongs_ to me Quinn Fabray and everybody knows it but Rachel who needs to know where her place is, at the bottom with the rest of these Glee club losers, I don't know why I even joined, I never get to sing anyways it's always Rachel and Finn or you and everybody but me." Brittany snapped.

Everybody stared at the two blondes not sure what to do. "God why does _she_ have to mess up everything in this town, she has two gay dads she's nothing but a fucking love child to the only two openly gay men this town!" Said Brittany forgetting that Kurt was gay. She heard everybody gasp.

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BESTIE/SISTER'S DADS THAT WAY, THOSE ARE THE MOST WONDERFUL MEN IN THE WORLD AND THEY HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME IN EVERYWAY AFTER MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT, THAT'S RIGHT BRITTANY I LIVE WITH RACHEL AND OVER THE SUMMER MY PARENTS CALLED ME SAYING THAT THEY NEVER WANTED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE JUST MY SISTER, SO OVER THE SUMMER LEROY AND HIRAM ADOPTED ME SO THAT WOULD MAKE ME _REALLY_ RACHEL SISTER, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER BRITTANY, I DON'T NEED YOU TREATING HER AND MY SISTER IN LAW THAT WAY EVER AND THE LAST NAME IS BERRY NOT FABRAY I NEVER BELONGED TO THAT FAMILY, I HAVE MY FAMILY."Quinn yelled in hatred with tears falling down her face.

Quinn Berry sighs trying to calm down until she heard her sister Rae's hard sobbing coming from Santana's arms and she rushed over to her trying to take her from Santana's arms who looked concerned but finally let her go into her older sisters arms and they both sat down in the chairs next to each other holding each other close trying to calm down while everybody froze hearing those words from Quinn. Rachel was being held in Quinn's arms sobbing hearing Brittany talking about her's and Quinn's dads that way and all Santana wanted to do what yell at Mr. Shue for not doing something about this.

"You took it too far this time Brittany, your being a immature stupid bitch about this whole thing, your not being a team player and I don't even know why your here because you never really cared about Glee club or my feelings.! I have known you seen you were born and I know that you were this sweet girl that loved hugs and loved for everybody to be happy but does my soulmate and sister in law look happy t and stop trying to hurt my _woman's_ feelings like that, just because your head cheerio doesn't mean you can mess with Rachel or Q or anybody else, you ain't_ all_ that got it?" Santana snapped glaring at her.

Brittany glares at Rachel not caring that she's married Santana. "She's a loser Santana, she's not supposed to be back here only you and Quinn are, are you trying to make your high school lifes hell by being around her? she's going to mess your life up!" She says glaring at the latina.

"Shut up Brittany, were not cheerios anymore but you have no right to tell us who to hang out with or date, Rachel is my_ wife/life partner_ and she will make it to broadway in the future or after our senior year is over and I will be with her as a r&b artist or a lawyer but I will go where my wife goes!"

Rachel's blood shot eyes widen hearing those words from her very hot wife. Brittany was about to say something when Rahcel beat her to it.

"Back off for once in your life _Pierce_, I don't want to start drama with you on the first day of our last year of high school,Santana had you in the past and I'm fine with that but she's my wife now and we both agreed that were both no longer Bisexual, were fully happily married _lesbians_ and proud of it." Rachel says softly still being held by Quinn.

Santana smiles brightly nodding agreeing with her soulmate before glaring at the head cheerio who had tears in her eyes.

"Brittany you heard my _wife_, I only love Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez who I got back together with over the summer, we would still be your friend if you weren't acting like a _bitch_ right now and I'm done trying to prove to you that what we had is _way_ over." Said Santana fliping Brittany off.

Brittany felt her heart break hearing Santana and Quinn tell her and everybody how much Rachel ment to them, she was tired of getting her heart broken over the girl that doesn't want her as much as she wants Santana. She looks away from them and slumps into her chair really hoping Mr. Shue would stick up for her.

"I'm sorry Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn but I'm going to have to ask all of you go to the principle's office for yelling and swearing and Brittany you have a warning in here,anymore of this bad mouthing your fellow Glee club members and I will drop you from the club now go and I already phoned Mr. Figgings.!

Mr. Shue says sternly at Brittany but sadly at the other three. Gabriella saw the look on Brittany's face making her sigh, pulling her bestie into a hug as Brittany starts tearing up a little. Gabriella turns head to see her cousin looking annoyed while lacing her fingers through Rachel's hand as they walked to the door.

"It's alright B, they are just jealous that your hotter then them and I won't let them hurt your feelings anymore, Rachel will always be a midget whore!"

Gabi says softly as she walks out the door. Rachel stopped walking and turns around staring at Gabriella with deep stern look on her face letting of Santana's hand and matched up and tackled Gabriella to the ground making everybody get up suprised and Gabriella screams as Rachel slapped her and punched in her face over and over again. Santana and Quinn rushed over to the girls as they keep fighting and Santana and Quinn tried getting Rahcel off of Gabriella but the girl was strong and Puck and Finn tried doing the same with Gaberiella who kicked Rachel in the stomach.

Just then the door slammed closed hared making them all freeze.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Principle Figgings yelled as they all stared at him in horror.

**Find out what happens next on my new series called Never Felt This way Before The Married Life it picks up at this point. The song Santana sang was Forever In My Life by JoJo but I changed the words a little.**


End file.
